The Unattainable
by Khaemera
Summary: When Sirius falls through the Veil, he leaves behind a grieving wife and child. How will they adjust to this loss? How will this affect Natalie's relationship with her best friend, Remus Lupin? SB/OC RL/OC No slash
1. A Rainy Evening

**I know this starts out slow, but bear with me, darlings. :) *KISSES***

Natalie shivered, looking up at the cloudy night sky for any sign of Remus and his friend.

It was raining softly, not enough to drench her clothes, but enough to make her wish the men would hurry up. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and sighed, watching her breath float away as a cloud of steam.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Lupin landed in front of her in the dark, clambering off of his broomstick and shouting. "Natalie!" he yelled. "Hey!"

She hurried forward to meet him, and he immediately swept her into a strong embrace. He pulled back and grinned at her, rainwater dripping off of his hair. "What are you doing, standing out here?" he asked her, gripping her arms tightly. "You're sure to catch cold!"

"I wanted to see you!" Natalie protested, smiling. Behind them, in the darkness, Remus' traveling mate landed on the wet ground with a _thump_. He didn't say anything, but hovered in the background, away from the edge of the golden glow cast by the porch light.

Natalie ignored him, grabbing Remus' fingers and turning to open the door behind her that led into the kitchen. They stepped into the house, to be greeted by smiles and loud calls from the Weasley family, who were all crowded around the table, waiting for Remus' return.

"Alright there, Remus?" asked Mr. Weasley, hurrying forward to shake Lupin's hand. Mr. Weasley was a tall, balding man, wearing shabby robes that defied the bright, welcoming smile he wore.

Remus grinned back. "Good to see you, Arthur." He nodded at the short, round woman hovering by her husband's empty chair and wringing her hands happily, as if she wished she was holding a large cup of tea to help calm her excitement. "Hello, Molly."

"Oh, hello, Remus," Mrs. Weasley gushed. "So glad you made it back safely. Shall I put on some tea? You'll need to change out of those wet robes, too."

The Weasley children, all with flaming red hair, crowded forward to shake Remus' hand, as well. The twins, Fred and George, grinned and nodded happily. Ginny, the youngest and only girl, suddenly rushed forward to wrap her arms around Remus' waist. "It's so good to see you, Professor," she gushed.

Lupin chuckled and patted her on the head. "Come now, Ginny, I haven't taught at Hogwarts for some time now." He smiled at three teenagers standing in the background, who looked just as excited as Ginny to see their old professor. "Harry, how are you?" He nodded at the other two. "Hermoine, Ron, good to see you."

Harry shook his bangs out of his eyes and grinned mischieviously. "Long time, no see, Professor."

Suddenly, the door creaked behind them, and the stranger who had arrived with Remus stepped into the kitchen. As he moved out of the shadows, Mrs. Weasley let out a scream. "Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing a quivering finger at the man standing in the doorway. "Arthur, it's him! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU MURDERER!"

Natalie spun around to stare at the newcomer. He was tall and thin, his skin stretched over his emaciated frame so that he looked like a ghoul. His hair was jet-black and matted, throwing dark shadows across his sunken face. His eyes were black and glittering, and his features registered his shock as he faced Mrs. Weasley.

Remus hurried to step between Sirius and the Weasley family. "Molly, it's okay," he insisted, in a quiet but firm voice. "He's innocent-"

"He's the one that escaped from Azkaban!" Fred yelled, clutching George's arm excitedly. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

"What's Azkaban?" Natalie asked, bewildered.

Everyone spun around to stare at her. She felt the stranger's eyes on her also, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I forgot," Remus murmured. "I forgot, Nat, you wouldn't know-"

"Know what?" she asked, exasperated. She spun to return the stranger's stare. "You- you killed someone?" she asked, disgusted.

Before he could answer, Harry rushed forward and threw himself in front of Sirius. "It's okay!" he yelled hoarsely. "Professor Lupin is telling the truth!"

Natalie reacted without thinking. She stepped forward, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away from the stranger, who didn't move to stop her. Harry, however, was not impressed. "Stop!" He yelled, struggling against her grip.

With a great amount of effort, Natalie managed to pull him behind her, holding him back with her arm. She glared at the man. "You lay one hand on _any_ of these children," she snarled, "And I will kill you myself."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Mr. Weasley had drawn his wand, along with the twins. Ginny quivered in her chair, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Ron and Hermoine, however, looked cross.

The stranger's face didn't register any sort of surprise. He cocked his head and considered her, his black eyes boring into hers. He wore a bemused expression. After a moment's pause, he took a step towards her. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him. Her grip on Harry's arm tightened, and he yelped. No one else moved. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You're not afraid of me?" he asked. His voice was deep but croaky, like he hadn't used it in a long time.

Natalie took a deep breath, fully aware of the fact that she was the only Muggle in the room, and incapable of performing any magic. She raised her eyebrows and straightened her shoulders. "No," she answered bravely, noticing the slight quiver in her voice, despite her best efforts.

Natalie thought she saw Sirius' mouth twitch, as if he were struggling to hide a smile. He stepped back and met her eyes again. "I won't harm anyone in this room," he assured her, speaking slowly. "I'm Harry's godfather."

"What?" Mr. Weasley had lowered his wand, and was staring at Sirius.

Remus heaved a sigh of relief. "Arthur, I promise you, I would not have brought him into your home if I believed the charges against him. Sirius and I went to school together, with Harry's father."

Harry stepped around Natalie, whose grip on his arm had slackened at Sirius' announcement, walking over to envelope his godfather in a tight hug. Natalie heard Hermoine let out a squeak, as if she had been holding her breath and was just now letting it out.

Mrs. Weasley stood, frozen on the spot for a moment, her mouth working furiously as she digested Sirius' words. Then, with a shake of her head, as if to clear her mind, she pushed back her sleeves and raised her wand. She gave her husband a meaningful look and announced, "Well, in that case- I'll just make some tea, then, shall I?" She flicked her wand at the china cabinet in the corner, and the door banged open as the china tea set within flew across the room to come to rest on the kitchen table. Immediately, the teapot started steaming. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a nod. "Harry, dear, take our guest's cloak then, will you? It just won't do for them to stand here drenched."

Harry obeyed while Ginny hurried forward to take Natalie and Remus' cloaks as well. Remus had a wide , schoolboy grin on his face. "Oh, Molly, I'm so glad. You know I would do nothing to put your family in danger."

Mrs. Weasley nodded curtly, flicking her wand and bringing another chair to the table from where it sat in the living room. The family dutifully took their places around the table. Natalie found between Hermoine and Remus. Ron looked around and asked suddenly, "Where's Percy?"

George snickered. "Probably upstairs making a scrapbook of his boss. If you ask him, Mr. Crouch can do no wrong."

Mr. Weasley, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, cleared his throat. "George, leave your brother alone. He takes his job very seriously." But his eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. He looked down the table and asked Remus kindly, "Pass the sugar, please."

Lupin complied, smiling. Mrs. Weasley was busy making sure the children all had full cups, finally settling down in her own chair with a sigh. "Well, Mr. Black," she said to Sirius. "We had no idea. Harry never said-"

"I knew it would frighten you," Harry interrupted. "I didn't want to get Sirius in trouble. I mean, he's still on the run, right?"

Sirius nodded. "I get along fine," he told Harry, as if to reassure him. "But Remus here sent me a letter a couple of days ago." He looked across the table at his best friend and grinned. "Said he was staying here with you all, along with Harry and Hermoine. He told me he had made a new friend and that I should come by and meet her. I jumped at the chance, of course. It's been too long since I got to see my godson."

Harry grinned at him. Sirius continued, leaning over in his chair so he could see down the table and addressing Natalie. "Now that you're finished threatening me, I'd like to hear your story," he invited.

Natalie made a sound, as if to protest, but Sirius threw his head back and laughed heartily. It was a strange sound, coming from a man who looked as if Death itself were hovering over his shoulder. However, Natalie noticed, he looked twenty years younger when he smiled.

Fred snorted into his teacup. "It's not like she could have carried through, though, is it?" When Sirius looked at him questioningly, he announced, with the air of someone explaining to a child, "Well, she is a Muggle, you know."

All eyes were again on Natalie. She cleared her throat nervously and picked at the pink tablecloth. "Well, I- I met Remus one evening in London. I work for a law firm there. I'm on holiday for the next month, so he invited me to come up here and meet you all." She reached over and squeezed Remus' hand. "It's pretty hard to conceal the fact that you're a wizard when you're around someone as much as he was around me. We do everything together. It didn't take me long to figure it out." Remus smiled at her and winked. Natalie could feel Sirius' eyes on her from across the table.

Suddenly, Hermoine pushed her chair back from the table with a scraping sound. "Come on, Harry," she said firmly. "We need to finish that essay for Snape before we go back to school next week." She gave Ron a pointed look. "Don't we?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Oh- oh, yeah. Right." The three teenagers hurried out of the room.

"Cummon, Ginny. George and I will play you at Exploding Snap." Fred climbed the stairs, with George and Ginny behind him.

Sirius looked around at Mrs. Weasley and the other adults. "I didn't scare the children away, did I?" A hint of a smile played around his lips.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "No, no, the children are always like that," he said. "Always running off, getting into some sort of trouble."

Remus and Sirius responded together. "We know." Mrs. Weasley smiled into her teacup as she took a drink.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, tilting it back on two legs and relaxing for the first time since they had stepped inside. "Remus and I went to Hogwarts together," he explained to Mrs. Weasley. "James was my best friend. Harry's the only link I have to him and Lily now."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I didn't know. I just- well, the _Daily Prophet_, you know-" She blushed and looked embarrassed at being caught reading a paper that was notorious for printing misleading stories.

Remus chuckled. "That horrible Rita Skeeter woman will be the death of us all," he insisted. Rita Skeeter was a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, which was the newspaper of the wizarding world, and seemed to enjoy destroying people's reputations as long as it sold papers. She had lost Remus his teaching job at Hogwarts last year by producing an article that revealed his biggest secret. However, his voice held no trace of anger or bitterness.

Everyone laughed. In fact, Rita Skeeter had written the story about Sirius' escape from prison, detailing the murders of thirteen people that had placed him there twelve years ago. Remus had informed Natalie in private that it was not Sirius who killed those people, nor did he betray James and Lily by leading Voldemort to their hiding place. Those crimes had been committed by their old friend and schoolmate, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had vanished after Sirius and Remus, along with Harry and his friends, had almost caught him at Hogwarts last year. Mrs. Weasley was frowning, apparently realizing that what she had read about Sirius in the news was definitely inaccurate.

Mr. Weasley stood up, gesturing towards the living room. "Shall we gather around the fire? I daresay Nat looks ready to catch a chill."

Natalie gave him a grateful look, and the company moved into the next room, leaving Mrs. Weasley behind. The kitchen filled with the sounds of china washing itself in the sink, and bubbles floated through the air above her head as she wandered out to join them a few minutes later.

The Weasley's home, while cluttered, was one of the coziest places Natalie had ever stayed in. There was always something exciting going on, as the family rattled around the home, and it was not uncommon for guests to be present. Mrs. Weasley puttered around the kitchen, baking and cleaning while humming to herself along with the Worldwide Wizarding Network on the radio. She was constantly chasing the children outside in an attempt to gain some peace in the house. Natalie had thoroughly enjoyed her visit so far.

Mrs. Weasley looked carefully at Sirius. "Where have you been hiding, then, if you've been on the run all this time?"

Sirius chuckled. "Living in caves, mostly." At the shocked looks around him, he said quickly, "It's not too bad. I steal food from nearby wizarding towns, keep up with the news by reading _Daily Prophet_ newspapers that have been tossed out."

Molly frowned, and Natalie had a feeling she didn't approve of Sirius' lifestyle.

They talked long into the night, until Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock above the fireplace and gasped. "My, it's one o'clock in the morning! It's time for bed. We have a lot to do before we take the children to Diagon Alley for their school things on Monday."

"Where?" Natalie broke in.

Remus smiled. "You'll love it, Nat. It's a section of London dedicated entirely to wizards' needs." At Natalie's confused look, he explained, "It's not accessible to Muggles without guidance."

"Maybe we could stop in some of the Muggle shops on the way?" Mr. Weasley asked hopefully. "I'd love for Natalie to show me some things that work on ekeltricity. The things these Muggles come up with, bless them…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Natalie nodded and stretched. "Sure, Arthur. Now, though, I think I'm ready to turn in."

Goodnights were said all around, and Natalie followed everyone upstairs, turning to walk into Ginny's room, which she was sharing, along with Hermoine. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as he walked by, and she smiled at him. Right behind him, Sirius walked by her. His black, glittering eyes looked into hers, and Natalie had to repress a shiver as she turned and let herself into the bedroom. However, she thought to herself, she couldn't be sure if she feared Sirius or longed to know more about him. It was an unsettling idea.


	2. Haircuts and Gnome Tossing

**No story is complete without a disgruntled Sirius first thing in the morning. :)**

The next morning, Natalie awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom window. Ginny was still a snoring lump underneath her blankets, but Hermoine had disappeared. Natalie followed the sound of voices down the stairs and into the kitchen. A strange sight met her eyes. Sirius was perched on a stool in the middle of the floor, a disgruntled look on his face. Hermione watched from her seat at the table, giggling, as Mrs. Weasley struggled to hold Sirius still with one hand and manage her wand with the other. "Now, now, sit _still_ will you, we can't have you wandering around looking like a ghoul," she tutted. Hermione snorted into her oatmeal, and Sirius glared at her from his seat. Natalie noticed a pile of matted, black hair on the floor around the stool, and had to suppress a smile as Mrs. Weasley spotted her and cried, "Help me, Natalie. I can't get him to cooperate."

"My hair is fine," Sirius muttered irritably.

Natalie hurried forward and laid a hand on his shoulder, grinning at Mrs. Weasley over his head. "Oh, goodness, thank you, Molly. He definitely needed this."

Sirius growled.

More piles of hair floated to the ground as Mrs. Weasley completed her work. When Sirius looked into a pocket mirror Hermione handed him, Natalie saw his reflection from over his shoulder. She stifled a gasp. Sirius' face, while still emaciated from the twelve years he had spent in prison, was now fully visible. His dark, glittering eyes looked out from above high cheekbones and a strong chin. He didn't look like the same person who had slunk into the kitchen behind Remus the night before. In fact, he looked rather handsome. Mrs. Weasley's voice broke into Natalie's thoughts. "Much, much better. You don't look like a shaggy old dog anymore."

Sirius' eyes flickered to meet Mrs. Weasley's in the mirror for an instant before he handed it back to Hermione. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You _do_ look handsome, Sirius," Hermione broke in, slipping the mirror into the pocket of her robes. When he smiled gratefully at her, she blushed and ran upstairs to find Harry and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at the pile of hair on the floor, which scooped itself up and flew into the dustbin. "Now," she said, turning to Natalie. "Let's get to work on your clothes, dear."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at her.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Well, you can't walk around Diagon Alley in those Muggle clothes, now, can you?"

Sirius turned around on the stool to look at her, and as he took in her jeans, sneakers, and pink sweater, he smiled. "Your turn."

Natalie shot him a look, which only made him laugh. She allowed Mrs. Weasley to drag her upstairs, passing Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their way down. She could hear their exclamations over Sirius' new haircut as they walked into Ginny's room. Ginny was awake and dressed, and gave her mother a strange look as she began digging through the big oak bureau against the wall. "Mum, what's going on?" she asked curiously.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her. Finally, she pulled out a set of witch's robes, which looked as if they hadn't seen the outside of the closet in ten years. She gave Natalie an embarrassed look. "Unfortunately, these are all I have , dear. Hermione and Ginny are far too small to share their robes, and you're taller than I am. These were mine before I had the twins." She grinned. "Never get into them again, will I?"

Natalie smiled. "Molly, you don't have to do this. Truly."

Mrs. Weasley tutted. "We'll have to update them, of course. But they'll do until we can buy you some new ones on Monday."

A few minutes later, Natalie followed Mrs. Weasley back down into the kitchen. She heard a scraping sound, followed by a _thump, _and realized Sirius had fallen off of his stool. He climbed back up, avoiding her eyes and muttering, "Sorry. Lost my balance, there."

Remus hurried in from the living room, where he and Mr. Weasley had been discussing cars. He grinned. "Nat, you look lovely."

Natalie smiled and turned slowly so they could see the robes. Mrs. Weasley had removed the moldy lace from around the collar and lengthened the hem, taking the robes in at the waist so that they fit Natalie like a glove. Her dark brown hair, gathered into a long braid, glistened against the lavender colored fabric. "What do you think?"

Hermione breathed in deeply. "They're gorgeous, Natalie. You look beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful," Ron echoed.

Harry smiled at her, turning to look interestedly at Remus to judge his reaction. Remus crossed the kitchen and took Natalie's hands in his. He nodded at Mrs. Weasley from over her shoulder. "Molly, excellent work. She looks wonderful. She'd fool even Dumbledore into thinking she was one of us!"

Natalie placed her hands on his chest and pushed him playfully. "Hey, don't act like there's something wrong with me just because I can't conjure up a cup of tea whenever I like!" Remus' smile crinkled the skin around his gray eyes.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Boys, it's time for you to do your chores for the day. Ron, Fred, George, go de-gnome the garden, will you? They've been digging up the carrots." When Harry and Hermione followed the others outside, she called after them, "Be careful, you two! Let Fred and George take on the biggest ones, I can't have you getting hurt!"

The teens' laughter reached them on the breeze coming in from the open kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Easily entertained, all of them."

Ginny had crept silently down the stairs during the conversation, and now grabbed Natalie by the hand. "Cummon, Nat," she said breathlessly. "You can help me and Mum bake snacks for tomorrow!"

Natalie laughed and allowed the young girl to drag her over to the cupboards to begin pulling down the ingredients.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Natalie had decided that baking with Ginny was the most fun she had had in a long time. Ginny had insisted that she show her and Mrs. Weasley how to bake without the use of magic, and the kitchen now looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. The brownie mix was in a bowl, which Ginny was holding in one arm while trying to stir with a giant wooden spoon with the other. There was flour everywhere, and Mrs. Weasley had even ended up with a streak in her hair. Laughter filled the room as the three women worked, interrupted by a quiet drawl from the doorway. "Having fun, are we, ladies?"<p>

Natalie spun around to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. His black hair, while shorter, was still long enough to hang over his eyes. He wore a mischievous grin, and Natalie felt her breath catch as she realized that smile was directed at her.

Sirius crossed the room and peered into the bowl Ginny was holding. "What is this project?" he asked, scooping some batter out of the bowl with a finger and tasting it. Ginny scowled at him, smacking his hand with the wooden spoon and covering him in batter. "Stoppit, Sirius, these brownies are for Harry!"

Sirius met Mrs. Weasley's gaze over Ginny's head and winked. It was no secret that Ginny had a crush on Harry.

Natalie placed a hand on her hip and made a face at him. "Shouldn't you be helping Remus?" They had offered to clean out the attic while Mr. Weasley was at work, claiming that the ghoul that rattled pipes in the night didn't scare them at all. But Natalie had noticed Remus gripping his wand tightly as they mounted the stairs earlier that morning.

"I was, but then I smelled goodies and thought I'd come down to investigate." Suddenly, Sirius reached out and brushed a hand across her cheek. Natalie had to blink to stop herself from jumping at the unexpected contact. He pulled his hand away, rubbing his fingers together to show her the flour he had swiped from her face. "Seems like you're enjoying yourself."

"I am," Natalie protested. "Laughter's good for the soul." She saw Sirius' eyes flicker, as if shutters had closed behind them. She realized suddenly that he was probably remembering the twelve years he had spent in Azkaban, missing his murdered friend James and wasting away with no hope of seeing his godson. She instinctively reached out and grabbed his fingers. "You should laugh more, Sirius," she said quietly, so that only he could hear her. "You're free, and Harry is safe here with us. Remus is glad to have you back. I swear I haven't seen him smile this much since we went to that football match in Chelsea last summer." At his confused expression, she explained, "Muggle sport."

Sirius laughed. He looked at her kindly. "I appreciate that," he murmured. He turned at the sound of someone clomping down the stairs. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking disheveled. "Haven't eaten all of the goodies, have you?" he asked cheerfully. "That ghoul's got my number!"

Natalie felt Sirius squeeze her hand briefly before he walked over to Remus and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ginny won't share!" he protested, and the three of them began arguing. Natalie noticed Mrs. Weasley studying her with a searching look, and, taking advantage of the commotion, slipped out into the backyard.

Her eyes took in a strange sight. The twins, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were reaching into bushes and pulling out small, horned creatures that looked like knobbly potatoes. They grabbed the gnomes by the ankles and swung them over their heads, letting go and cheering as the creatures shot across the field adjacent to the Weasley's property.

Natalie strode across the green grass to join the children, her new robes billowing out behind her in the breeze. Harry turned around to wave at her. "Cummon, Nat," he said breathlessly as she approached. "This is a lot of fun!"

Natalie took the gnome Fred offered her. She looked at it incredulously. It looked like a mix between an elderly man and a moldy potato. It was punching at the air as it swung from its ankles, and it was yelling at her. "Gerroff me!" he hollered in his squeaky voice. Natalie looked at the twins for guidance.

"Chuck it," George told her. "But spin him around first so he's too dizzy to find his way back."

Natalie started spinning, and just before she fell over, let go of the gnome's feet. It whizzed across the hedges and landed with a _klunk_ in the field. Ron gave her a high five and helped her up. "Great job, Hermione can't throw them that far."

Natalie saw Hermione make a face at Ron's back, but then she broke into a sheepish smile. "I can't, really," she confessed to Natalie. "Fred and George are the best."

A competition broke out to see who could toss their gnome the farthest. As Ron took his turn, Harry grabbed Natalie's elbow and pulled her aside. "I need to talk to you about something," he muttered, looking over his shoulder at the others.

Natalie nodded. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Harry looked at her gratefully. "Sure."

They wandered across the field, talking loudly about Hogwarts and how Harry was looking forward to his fourth year. When they were far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard, Harry spoke. "Natalie, I wanted to tell you something. I don't really have anyone else I can talk to."

Natalie frowned. "Ron and Hermione-" she started.

"I don't want to frighten them." Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Sirius will just overreact if I say anything, and Mrs. Weasley would want Dumbledore to keep me from going back to Hogwarts."

Natalie's expression turned to one of worry. "I'll keep your secrets, Harry," she assured him. "But if you're in some sort of danger, you really should let one of the others know."

Harry kicked at a clump of dirt with his tennis shoe. "I don't know for sure." He looked up at her earnestly. "I had a dream this summer, before I came to stay with the Weasleys. Voldemort was in it." His eyes narrowed when he noticed she didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name. "When I woke up, my scar was hurting. Do you think- do scars just hurt, years later?"

Natalie frowned, thinking. "Well, I don't know much about scars caused by spells, Harry. But in the Muggle world, no, that doesn't happen. Has it hurt before?"

Harry made a face. "Yeah. When I saw him at Hogwarts. He tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone in my first year."

Natalie refrained from asking what a Sorcerer's Stone was, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe you should check with Remus, just in case. He won't tell Sirius if you don't want him to. But he has experience with that kind of stuff, and I know he cares about you a lot, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Ok, I will." He shook his head. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I won't let Voldemort ruin my time with Ron's family and Sirius." He looked at Natalie slyly. "Speaking of Professor Lupin…"

Natalie held his gaze. "We're just friends. Good friends. Don't worry." She reached out and ruffled his untidy hair, jet black, just like his father's- and she thought, like Sirius' hair. "Let me know if you need help talking to him, Harry. We're here for you. Really."

Harry grinned and loped back across the grass to join his friends. "Thanks, Nat!" he called over his shoulder. Natalie waved at him and headed inside.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley through the eyes of a Muggle- what more can you ask for? *Kisses, all!*  
><strong>

The next day, Monday, Natalie found herself standing in the kitchen with the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione. Mr. Weasley gave Sirius a long look. "Well, we were going to travel by Floo powder, but- well, Sirius, can we risk you coming with us? Perhaps you should stay here." Mr. Weasley made a face, as if he really wished Sirius would contradict him and come anyway.

Sirius looked around at Remus, who was standing beside Natalie, his arm around her shoulders. Remus nodded wordlessly. Suddenly, in Sirius' place stood a shaggy black dog. Natalie screamed and jumped backwards. Remus gave her a reassuring squeeze. Mr. Weasley looked astonished. "You're an Animagus?" he asked, bewildered. "But how-"

The big black dog walked over and sat next to Harry. The boy grinned. "How do you think he's been hiding all this time? His name's Snuffles, if anyone asks."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, while the twins sighed, impressed. "My goodness, imagine not telling us- oh, well, let's go then. Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley picked up a flowerpot from its place on the mantel. It was filled with what looked like a glimmering green powder. "Boys?" He offered the pot to George, who took a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames. They suddenly roared and turned green. Natalie gripped Remus' arm tightly as George stepped directly into the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Then he vanished.

Mr. Weasley did not seem at all surprised that his son had disappeared. He offered the pot to Fred next, then everyone else took their turn. Sirius went with Harry, and Mrs. Weasley held Ginny's hand tightly. When it was just Remus and Natalie left, Mr. Weasley nodded. "Got tight hold of her, Remus?" Remus nodded, and grabbed Natalie's hand. "Hold on tight, keep your elbows in, and close your eyes," he told her, before throwing a pinch of powder onto the flames. They rose green again, and she stepped forward, closing her eyes. Beside her, she heard Remus yell, "Diagon Alley!" The next thing she knew, she was hurtling through the air, with Remus clinging tightly to her hand. They landed with a _thump_ in an unfamiliar fireplace. They seemed to be in a pub of some sort, Natalie thought to herself. Fred walked up to the fire and grasped her hand, pulling her out of the grate. She heard Remus get up behind her and dust himself off. "Well, here we are, Nat," he said jovially.

Natalie looked around at the pub. There were some rather strange customers sitting in the deepest corners, and Natalie could have sworn she saw a hag at the counter. Mr. Weasley came tumbling out of the fireplace, polishing his glasses on his robes. "Come along, then," he said brightly. The group followed him back behind the establishment, into what looked like an abandoned lot. Natalie looked around, wondering if everyone had lost their minds. When Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and tapped on one of the bricks in the wall, she gasped. A doorway had opened up right in front of them, and beyond it she could see witches and wizards walking in and out of shops lining a cobblestoned road.

Remus took in her shock, smiling at the surprise on her face. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he told her. He walked through the archway, pulling Natalie behind him. The rest of the group followed. Natalie looked back over her shoulder and watched in surprise as the doorway vanished.

Once inside, Mrs. Weasley looked around. "Ginny, you come with me; we'll go pick up some new robes for you at Madam Malkin's. Natalie, you can join us later, if you like. Remus will take you to Gringotts to exchange your money. Arthur, take the boys to Flourish and Blotts, will you, and make sure they pick up their books? Harry, dear," she said with a motherly look, "you, Ron, and Hermione can do as you please- you know what you need, it's all on your letters."

"Mum!" George protested. "They're only fourth years-"

"You two can't be trusted to spend your money on school things instead of on junk food at Honeydukes," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at her son. "Your father will keep his eye on you." She looked around at the group. "We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts at noon, alright?" Gripping Ginny's wrist, she walked away towards Madam Malkin's shop.

Remus smiled at her. "We'll exchange your money first, and then I reckon you should buy some new robes. After that, we can just look around, if you like. I need some potion ingredients."

Natalie nodded her agreement, and they began walking towards Gringotts, the massive white marble building in the distance.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Natalie sighed happily and tilted her head back to enjoy the warm sunshine. She was seated outside of Florence Fortesque's, sharing an ice cream sundae with Remus. Her bags sat on the ground beside her chair, full of four sets of new robes and a set of Gobstones, a wizarding game that resembled Chinese marbles- except the pieces would spit black ink in your face if you made a wrong move. A big black dog was snoozing in the shade beneath Harry's seat. Everyone was happily chatting and showing off their purchases. Natalie had to concede that she had not had such a good time in a long while. Remus smiled at her lazily, squinting against the summer sun. "Did you have a good day?" he asked quietly.<p>

Natalie leaned over and stole the last cherry from the sundae bowl. "Definitely."

Remus pushed the bowl towards her. "Finish it, I'm stuffed. Thinking about hanging around for a bit longer?"

She grinned, using her spoon to dollop some ice cream on his nose. "I really wish I could. This has been so much fun."

"Then put in for more leave," Remus said seriously.

She looked into his eyes. "We'll see."

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. "You should."

Suddenly, Hermione said loudly, "Nat, what'd you buy?"

Remus sat back in his chair, a guilty look on his face. Natalie leaned over and picked up her bag, standing up and walking over to show Hermione and Ginny the contents. They oohed and aahed appropriately over the robes, and Ron asked if she would play Gobstones with him that evening. The conversation turned to the coming school year, and Natalie allowed herself to drift in thought again.

A warm weight suddenly settled on her knee. She looked down to see that Sirius was sitting beside her, still in the shape of the black dog, and had laid his chin in her lap. She scratched behind his ears. "Was it nice to get out and explore for a while, Snuffles?" The dog's tail wagged once. Natalie laughed. "Good. You've been cooped up too long." Sirius sat up and barked before walking back over to settle under Harry's chair again.

All too soon, Mrs. Weasley pushed her chair back and stood. "Time to leave," she announced. There was a clattering and scraping as everyone stood and gathered their things. Natalie wished they could stay for longer, but the children had to leave early for school the next day. The trip back frightened her as much as the first time, and she decided that she definitely did not like traveling by Floo powder.


	4. Hiding in Hallways

**It's been quite a challenge, trying to develop Natalie and Remus' friendship alongside her encounters with Sirius. I think, though, that Remus looks at her as a little sister, while Sirius definitely sees her as something more. :)**

That evening, Natalie found herself in the living room, getting thoroughly beaten by Ron at a game of Gobstones. The twins were in their room; every few minutes, the smell of smoke and the sound of a small explosion drifted down the stairs. Percy had finally emerged from his self-imposed exile, and was sitting at the table talking with Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius, back in his normal form, had curled up in a chair and was studying Hermione's _Hogwarts, A History_ book by the firelight. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were leaning over Ron's shoulder, whispering instructions. Natalie narrowed her eyes at Harry, thinking he might be giving Ron advice just to see her get sprayed with the ink from the Gobstones. Hermione waved her wand every time Natalie got hit, effectively removing the black stains from her new robes, but it was still not a pleasant experience.

Remus stepped into the room and crossed over to kneel next to Natalie. "Losing?"

She glared at him.

He laughed and placed his hand on her arm. When she turned to look at him, he glanced over at the others. "Can I steal Nat away for a moment?"

The teenagers nodded their assent, but Natalie was sure she saw a meaningful look pass between Harry and Hermione as she followed Remus over to the window. He pulled the heavy curtain back and peered outside. The sky was bright, and Natalie realized that the moon was almost full. She looked quickly over at her friend. Remus looked drawn and pale. "Yes," he confirmed, reading her thoughts. "It's almost time. I just wanted to be sure you were aware. I'll be in my room for several days, most likely. I've already spoken to Molly and Arthur. They were a bit- well, shocked, but they agreed to allow me to stay. Sirius will help me make the potion, but I will have to remain in solitude, just in case."

She stroked his cheek, frowning. "No, I'll stay with you."

Remus shook his head. "Natalie, it's too dangerous. I can't promise nothing will happen. I can't have that on my conscience."

Natalie looked over at Sirius, who was watching them over his book. She dropped her voice. "But the potion-"

"It may or may not work," Remus explained. "And even if it does, I'll still be very weak."

Natalie nodded, hoping Remus would accept it as a sign of agreement. She had no intention of leaving him to deal with this curse alone. Harry and the others would travel back to Hogwarts in the morning, and Nat would be free to break propriety and sleep in Remus' room without worrying about upsetting the children.

Remus glanced over at Sirius and nodded. Sirius rose and placed his book face-down on the chair he had been sitting in, marking his place. Natalie grabbed Remus' wrist. "The potion ingredients we bought today-"

"Are going to be put to good use, yes." Remus grinned. "I'll be okay for tonight, Nat. We will see Harry and the rest off in the morning and then I will be able to return to seclusion for a few days." He reached over and squeezed her hand before turning and walking out of the room, passing Sirius with a nod. Sirius looked at Nat for a long moment before following his friend up the stairs.

Natalie returned to the others, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Harry looked at her, and then at Remus' retreating figure. "Full moon, eh?" he asked quietly. Hermione frowned. "Poor Professor Lupin. At least Sirius is here to watch over him this time." She glanced at Natalie. "And you," she said hurriedly. "But Sirius can-"

"I know," Natalie answered. "I can't restrain him. Sirius is bigger than I am."

Ginny was looking back and forth between them all, a confused look on her face. Ron nudged her. "Don't worry, Ginny," he assured her. "Professor Lupin just hasn't been feeling well."

The little girl's flaming red hair glowed in the firelight as she nodded. "Poor Professor," she echoed.

Yes, Natalie thought, craning towards the window for another look at the moon. Poor Remus.

* * *

><p>Everyone rose early the next morning in order to get to London in time to catch the train at eleven o'clock. Natalie had found one of the children's letters on the sofa the night before, and was thoroughly confused. The Hogwarts express was to leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at exactly eleven o'clock. Being a London resident, Natalie rode the train to work every morning. She was very sure there was no such thing as a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. However, she had learned a lot the past few weeks, and wisely decided to wait and see.<p>

The house was thrown into confusion. People kept bumping into each other in the hallway, and Natalie heard Fred upstairs yelling at Percy, "Give it back, you bloke! It took us six weeks to design that!" Mrs. Weasley was frantically checking that everyone had packed clean robes and all of their schoolbooks while making lunches for the children to eat on the train. Natalie sat at the kitchen table matching socks until Hermione noticed her and giggled, waving her wand and causing the socks to begin flying around the room, matching themselves. Mr. Weasley ducked as a black pair zoomed up the steps towards Ron's room, but was hit instead with a spatula that Mrs. Weasley had summoned from across the kitchen. Natalie decided she would be a better help by staying out of the way, so she ducked into the hallway. As she turned the corner in the dark, she ran into a very solid something. It let out a loud _ooph_, and she felt hands grip her elbows to keep her from falling. Sirius' voice reached her through the darkness. "Hiding, are we?"

She stepped back, smoothing her hair and straightening her robes. "No," she answered defensively. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Hiding." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be helping Harry pack?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

Sirius chuckled. "You try helping anyone do anything while Molly's flying around." A crash sounded in the kitchen, accompanied by a yelp from Ginny. Natalie and Sirius laughed briefly together before an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Natalie spoke first. "Well, I suppose we can't stand here all day-"

"How did you and Remus meet?" Sirius interrupted her.

"What?" His question had caught her off guard.

"You're a Muggle. How is it that you ran into Remus?"

Natalie sighed. "We met on the train," she replied. "I would ride to work in the mornings- I work for a law firm in London. I'm a paralegal. He was always on the same train as I was. He looked so tired and sad, I thought I'd ask him out for a drink." She shrugged. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, and my parents died years ago. I thought it might be nice to have a friend to spend time with. We got pretty close, and I guess he let his guard down, because he finally confessed to being a wizard." She giggled. "Hard to hide that when your home is spotless. Most men live like pigs."

"Not all." Sirius sounded offended.

Natalie felt her face break into a smile. "No, not all," she conceded.

"So- you know about his- his malady?"

Natalie nodded, before remembering that Sirius couldn't see her. "Yes, that wasn't hard to figure out either. Always sick at the full moon? Even a Muggle knows that's a sign of a werewolf."

"He's miserable," Sirius told her bluntly. "When he was at Hogwarts, James and Peter and I were there for him. I'm glad he met you. You make him smile."

Natalie felt herself blush. "He needs a friend to care about him, is all," she said uncomfortably.

Sirius sounded surprised. "Friend? That's all?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I trust him with my life, because he trusts me with his."

Sirius stepped closer to her. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, and her breath caught suddenly. He leaned forward until his face was inches from hers, and his lips were so close she could feel his breath. She flinched when the back of his hand stroked her cheek. "You'll come to trust me, too," he predicted.

Natalie didn't move. "You think so?" she teased softly.

Sirius stepped back, and she immediately felt the loss as his warmth disappeared. "You will," he repeated. "I'll earn it." And he walked back into the kitchen.

Natalie remained in the hallway, breathing deeply and trying to collect her thoughts. Her heart was pounding. Sirius was accused of murdering thirteen people, one of them his own best friend. He was believed to be responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents, as well. But he acted so kindly towards the boy, how could he possibly be guilty of the horrible crimes he was charged with? Remus and Harry were both convinced of his innocence. She pictured his eyes, black as night, and touched her fingertips to her cheeks, remembering his touch. Stop, she told herself. I'm not here to stay, I'm only visiting Remus. And tonight is the full moon. I can't allow myself to be distracted.

She heard Mrs. Weasley calling her, suddenly, and hurried to meet them all to take the children to catch their train.


	5. The Full Moon Approaches

Natalie noticed everyone becoming more and more tense as dusk fell. The trip to the train station had been uneventful, and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children were more than happy to clamber up onto the train that would take them back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all patted Snuffles on the head as they left, and hugged Natalie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus in turn. Too soon, eleven o'clock had come and they were gone.

The adults who had remained behind, minus Percy, were all sitting around the table at The Burrow talking. Mrs. Weasley kept craning her neck to look out of the window above the kitchen sink. Remus seemed to be in a trance, as if unaware of the passing of time. As long as he remained away from the moon's light, inside and far from windows, he would be able to retain his form. Sirius had made the potion all the same- if Remus did end up transforming, he would be subdued and quiet, rather than emerging as a vicious predator. Mr. Weasley was absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the tabletop, attempting to engage Natalie in conversations about Muggles and how airplanes and televisions worked, but to no avail. Sirius was watching Remus closely, as if waiting for him to collapse.

Finally, Remus looked at the others. "I'm tired," he said resignedly. "I think I will head to my room. I'll see you all in a few days." Before anyone could speak, he rose and started to climb the stairs. Natalie noticed that he was moving more slowly than usual, and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked pale and worn. She crossed her fingers under the table for luck and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed quietly. Everyone took care to tread lightly and spoke in low voices, so as not to disturb Remus. A few times, Natalie would pause while passing his door and listen for any sound from within. It was always quiet.<p>

One day, around lunchtime, she was returning to the kitchen after having run upstairs to grab Mrs. Weasley her quill pen, when she paused by Remus' door. Hearing nothing, she turned to leave, and ran right into Sirius. She glared up at him. "What_ is_ it with you and running into people?" she demanded.

Sirius looked grim. "Any sound?"

Natalie shook her head and sighed. "Oh, I wish I could see him," she fretted. "Just to be sure he's okay."

Sirius considered her for a long moment before reaching for the door handle. He cracked the door and smiled at her, gesturing for her to enter before him. "Go on, see for yourself. He can't hurt you."

Natalie peered into the room to see nothing but darkness. The window shades had been drawn, and Remus hadn't bothered to light a lamp. She heard Sirius pull out his wand and whisper, "_Lumos." _Immediately, the tip of his wand lit up, and Natalie gasped in surprise. Sirius stepped into the room and searched for a lamp, lighting it with a wave of his wand. Remus was fast asleep under a quilted coverlet. He looked ill, as if he had physically fought off the transformation. He was very still and pale, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. Natalie hurried over to kneel beside the bed and hold his hand. There was no response. She turned to Sirius. "Is he alright?"

Sirius nodded. "It wears him out. Come, Nat, let him sleep."

Natalie obeyed, following Sirius out of the room. But her thoughts remained with her best friend.

* * *

><p>That night, Natalie crept barefoot down the stairs and into the moonlit kitchen, taking a bowl down from the cupboard and filling it with cool water from the tap. She let herself into Remus' room to find him still in bed, but sitting up, propped against the pillows. He had lit the lamp on the side table. The quivering flame threw dark shadows across his pale face and graying hair. He smiled. "Nat, what are you doing?" he whispered.<p>

She moved quietly across the bedroom floor, trying not to make the floorboards squeak beneath her weight. She set the bowl and a washcloth on the nightstand beside the lamp and sat down on the bed next to him. Smoothing the quilted coverlet, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

He made a face. "The potion Sirius gave me kept me from transforming, but it also made me very ill. I have no strength." Remus blinked sleepily, then frowned at her, a line of worry appearing between his eyebrows. "I'll be fine in a few days."

She smiled. "I know. But I'm here, aren't I?" She dipped the washcloth into the bowl and wrung the water out. She dabbed gently at Remus' sweaty temples. He grabbed her wrist, as if to stop her, but his grip was weak. "Nat-" he protested.

She gently pulled away. "I don't care that you're a werewolf, Remus," she told him, looking into his eyes. He looked away, but she shifted to make eye contact again. "Really. You don't frighten me."

A ghost of a smile played across his face. The old Remus was there, under the surface. "You mean that?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," she replied, using the washcloth to cool his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're the best, Natalie."

She chuckled. "I know." She picked up the bowl, which was now full of lukewarm water, and rose. "Be right back."

Remus simply smiled.

As Natalie stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her, she heard a creak on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. She turned, able only to make out a dark shape in the shadows. "Arthur?" she asked quietly, thinking it was Mr. Weasley sneaking into the kitchen for a late snack.

"It's me," Sirius' voice answered quietly. Her heart skipped a beat. He stepped closer. "Nat, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Remus is awake," she shot back, irritated by his fatherly tone. She turned to head into the kitchen, sloshing some of the water in the bowl onto the floor. She frowned, realizing she was now standing in a puddle. "He's ill," she hissed at Sirius, "and he needs me."

Sirius reached out and grasped her arm. "Natalie, I promise he will be okay. You shouldn't worry so much. He's just tired."

She shook her head. Sirius was looking at her in the dim light of the hallway. She could only see a sliver of his face from the moonlight that stole through the window. Finally, he spoke again. "You are a good friend to him."

"So are you," she conceded. "But you help him the way you can, and I will help him in the best way that I am able to. And don't get in my way."

Sirius was silent for a long moment. "Go," he finally whispered. "He's waiting on you." He cradled her cheek in his hand for a brief moment before heading back down the hallway to his room. Natalie stood, frozen, for a moment before she remembered what she was doing. She hurried downstairs with the now half-empty bowl and refilled it, staring out the window above the sink, deep in thought. The water overran the edges of the bowl, and she quickly turned off the tap and headed back upstairs. By the time she returned to Remus' room, he had dozed off, still propped up against the headboard. She smiled and blew out the lamp, tucking him in securely. She crawled onto the bed beside him and lay down on top of the quilted coverlet. Resting her head on her arm, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, as well. But she couldn't relax. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the man just down the hall.


	6. First Kiss

**All right, my lovelies- in honor of Valentine's Day, I have decided to give you a treat. I know it's short, but it's an important chapter. Please read and review! I hope you all have come to love Natalie and Sirius as much as I have- trust me, adventures, romance, and heartbreak lie ahead!**

When she awoke early the next morning, Remus had wrapped her in his arms, and she lay with her head on his shoulder. As she sat up and stretched, he woke with a start. He stared at her with round eyes, confused. "Natalie. What are you doing in here? I could have- something could have- what did I tell you?" he finished lamely.

She brushed his graying, disheveled hair back from his face. "Stop worrying so much," she said firmly. "I told you I would take care of you."

Remus looked unconvinced, but just then, Sirius poked his head in the door. "I heard voices," he explained gruffly. "Molly's making breakfast, if you're interested."

Natalie looked over at Remus. "Think you can handle some food?"

He nodded, and she rose. "I'll be right back. In the meantime, get some rest."

She squeezed his hand and followed Sirius out of the room. He didn't speak to her as they walked downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, humming along to the radio and stirring a very large pot of oatmeal. Natalie greeted her and sat down at the table with a steaming bowl, finishing quickly so she could take some to Remus in his room. As she climbed the stairs, she heard Mrs. Weasley say off-handedly, "She's such a sweet girl. He needs someone like that in his life."

Natalie noticed that Sirius was oddly silent.

* * *

><p>She stayed with Remus for the next two nights, and slowly, the moon began to wane. Natalie figured that Remus would be back to normal the next day, and so it was with a glad heart that she settled into bed beside him one evening after helping him eat a bowl of stew. He was asleep almost immediately, the strain of the last few days evident in the lines scoring his face. Poor Remus, she thought, he looks so much older than he really is. She paused. And so does Sirius. For some reason, this made her feel very sad.<p>

It was storming, and Natalie lay there and listened to the raindrops pelt the roof. It was odd to be in the Weasley home when the children were gone, she thought. Arthur was usually away at his job in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic. The house was subdued and quiet, as if waiting on the children to return and bring life and laughter back into it.

Natalie was startled out of a light doze when the door creaked open. She squinted into the darkness. "Who's there?" she whispered, careful not to disturb Remus.

"Natalie," Sirius whispered back. "Grab your cloak and come with me."

She shivered as her bare feet touched the cool floorboards, and turned to make sure Remus was still asleep. He was frowning, his lips moving silently, as if he were dreaming about something. She smiled. Tiptoeing across the room, she met Sirius in the doorway. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Come with me," he repeated.

"Sirius-"

"I mean it, I want to show you something. But bring a cloak, it's freezing." Natalie wrapped herself in Remus' shabby cloak, lifting it from its hook by the door. She didn't want to disturb him by searching the room for her own. She followed Sirius down the stairs and out the back door, where he struck a path for the field where she and the children had tossed the gnomes the other day. She trailed him silently, aware that she was entrusting him with her safety as they moved away from the house. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Give me your arm," he said.

She allowed him to wrap her arm in his, and they walked side by side for a while. Finally, after a few minutes, she asked bravely, "Sirius, where are we going?" Her words danced, becoming clouds of steam in the cool night air.

Resolutely, he kept walking. "I want to show you something," was all he would say.

Natalie huddled closer to him for warmth, aware of the raindrops that were still falling around them and the mud that squelched beneath her feet. They crested a ridge, and she gasped in surprise. They had reached the edge of a valley, and in the middle was a beautiful lake, surrounded by a stand of trees. The water shimmered in the light of the full moon when the clouds broke, its surface broken by the rain. "It's gorgeous," she murmured, not taking her eyes from the scene before her.

Sirius squeezed her arm. "You think so?" He sounded hopeful.

She nodded. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It would have been just as pretty- prettier, even- in nice weather, though, Sirius," she teased him.

He laughed. "I discovered it last night. I wanted to share it with you. It's better at night, with the moonlight." He looked up at the sky, raindrops pelting his face. "I suppose the rain does kind of ruin it."

Natalie stood and drank in the beauty of the view. "It's wonderful," she murmured.

Sirius shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I feel bad about taking you away from Remus, but- like I said, the moonlight's the best part. When the clouds move, I mean."

Natalie laughed. He sounded very much like a schoolboy, eager to please. Then she realized that scenes like this had been taken from him, as soon as he ended up in Azkaban. The thought of staring at blank walls for twelve long years made her appreciate the beauty of the view before her even more. She squeezed his hand.

After a few moments, Sirius looked up at the sky again. "We better get inside," he said. "Molly will kill me if you get sick from standing in wet robes."

Natalie laughed and allowed him to lead her back to the house. Once inside, he lit the logs in the fireplace with his wand and helped her remove her cloak. She sank down gratefully on the sofa, feeling the warmth from the fire sink into her bones. Sirius sat down beside her. He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Natalie," he began suddenly, "I know what the papers say about me. I know that the Ministry thinks I'm a mass murderer. But I swear to you, I didn't hurt anyone. And I could never have betrayed Lily and James." His voice broke a little as he said their names. Natalie noticed that his eyes were glistening in the firelight.

"I know," she said softly. "I believe you."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Azkaban was awful," he went on, staring at the carpet. "The dementors- they're the guards of the prison, big, slimy things that suck all of the happiness out of you until you think you'll go mad. There's no hope there, Natalie. No one has ever escaped."

She turned his head with a gentle touch so she could look into his eyes. "Except you," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Except me. But Nat, that place has a permanent effect on you. I jump at small noises. I can't sleep for the nightmares. On top of that, I'm on the run. I can't wander out into the streets and expect to get away with it. I can't stand it. I'm so tired of being trapped, not able to leave the house." He took a deep breath before explaining, "That's why Remus brought me here, you know. He thought it would be best for me to be around other wizards, especially Harry."

Natalie was silent for a moment. Then she asked softly, "Sirius, why are you telling me all of this?"

"I want you to know," he said bluntly. "I don't want you to look at me with the same kind of pity that I see in your eyes when you look at Remus."

Natalie looked away, staring at the base of the flames in the fire where they burned merrily in the grate. Shadows danced across the living room walls, throwing his high cheekbones into relief and making his eyes look sunken. Finally, she spoke up. "I don't feel pity for Remus," she said slowly, thoughtfully. "He was dealt a bad card, for sure. But I think he handles it extremely well, and deals with it the best he can." She turned to face him again. "I think the same of you. You are both brave men who have been through a lot, who have seen your share of sorrow." She paused. "You're his best friend, Sirius. Regardless of what others think, Remus trusts and loves you like a brother. That's enough for me."

Sirius studied her face in the light from the flames for a long time. She held his gaze. Wordlessly, he reached out and smoothed her hair with his hand. Natalie stayed very still, every nerve tense. Sirius leaned closer, and gently touched his lips to hers. When she didn't push him away, he began kissing her, softly. Suddenly, he sat back and ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep, trembling breath. Natalie remained frozen where she sat, watching him. Sirius looked at her guiltily, his eyes full of pain. "I can't, Natalie. Remus is my best friend. I- it's been so long- I don't know- I just can't." With that, he stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving Natalie feeling very confused and alone.


	7. Unexpected Revelations

The next morning at breakfast, Natalie was happily surprised to see Remus already at the table. He looked exhausted, but ate with a good appetite. Molly beamed as he asked for seconds, and then thirds. Mr. Weasley chuckled over his newspaper. "Good to see you again, Remus."

Remus thanked him and reached across the table to squeeze Natalie's hand. She smiled at him and then looked down the length of the table to where Sirius sat, carefully avoiding her gaze. He hadn't spoken to her all morning, but remained perfectly cordial with everyone else. Sirius had his chair balanced on two legs, his feet propped on the table. Molly had given him a sideways look, but didn't say anything. Sirius wore an expression of haughty boredom, although Natalie knew he was thinking about the events of last night, just as she was. He had gained some weight back from Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and had filled out the broad shoulders and tall frame that he doubtless had before he left for Azkaban. He had finally gotten some color in his cheeks, and looked more handsome with every passing day. It hurt Natalie to see him next to Remus, who looked as if this past week had taken him to Death's doorstep. She squeezed Remus' hand back.

Suddenly, Remus pushed his bowl away from him across the table. He rose from his chair and gave Sirius a pointed look. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked mildly, his eyes betraying the calmness of his tone.

Natalie heard Sirius' chair drop back down onto the floor with a _thunk_, and the two men wandered outside wordlessly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "Natalie, would you mind helping me clean up? It won't take long." Natalie smiled and stood, helping Molly clear the table and sweep the floor. The dishes clanked merrily as they washed themselves in the sink, bubbles floating through the air. She tried to keep her mind on her task, but couldn't help gazing out the window every few minutes. What were they up to?

She set the broom against the wall when she was finished and looked over at Molly. "I think I'll head outside for a little while," she told her. "I saw some weeds trying to invade the garden and thought I could get out there and pull them."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "But, dear, they'll pull themselves. Arthur can-"

Mr. Weasley looked up at her from over the top of his newspaper. "Let her work, Molly. She's bored, cooped up in this house all day." He gave Natalie a wink. "I've got to head to work or I'd have you show me what you'll be doing. Pulling weeds, you say? Do Muggles have to do that?" At a look from his wife, he stood from the table and said meekly, "Well, better go get ready for work. Busy day at the Ministry, you know…"

Natalie chuckled as he headed upstairs and wandered around to the front of the house. The sun was warm and bright; the clouds from the night before had vanished, leaving a sky so blue it looked like a piece of porcelain. She kneeled in the garden patch, grateful for a chance to do some hard work and get her mind off of the events of the last few days. Besides potatoes and carrots, there were several plants she had never seen before. She was careful not to touch the tall stalks in the back that drooped with what appeared to be blood-red cabbage heads, afraid of what they might be. The weeds weren't hard to distinguish- they all bore spikes and squealed when she grabbed them. She worked steadily for almost a quarter hour before she heard voices. She paused in her work. It was Remus speaking.

"Sirius, I don't understand. I told you, we are only friends. She's a nice girl." Sirius muttered something Natalie couldn't make out, and she realized with some surprise that they were standing on the other side of the pink hydrangea bush on the corner of the house. She kept her head down and dug little holes in the dirt with her trowel while she listened, trying to look busy.

"You're still you, Padfoot. Azkaban didn't change you that much-"

"Made me jump at shadows, it did," Sirius muttered irritably.

Remus sighed. "I don't see why you're so concerned. While we were at Hogwarts, girls chased you all the time." Natalie was surprised to notice a slight hint of jealousy in his voice. Remus went on, "You never even gave them a second glance, though."

"I didn't want anything to do with those girls," Sirius growled. "Groupies, the lot of them. James was the ladies' man. Quidditch captain, Head Boy- I was too busy getting into trouble." He paused. "Our kind put such an emphasis on pure-bloods, anyway, you know that."

Natalie wasn't sure what a pure-blood was, but by Sirius' tone, it sounded important.

"Now, Sirius, come off it," Remus replied impatiently. "Natalie's a Muggle- she doesn't know a pure-blood from a tree. She's a good woman, I'm telling you. You saw how she cared for me while I was…ill. She's always been like that. Kind-hearted. And beautiful," he added. Natalie felt herself becoming uncomfortable. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She didn't like hearing herself be discussed like meat for sale at market.

Sirius made a noise between a laugh and a sigh. "She doesn't belong in this world, Remus," he said slowly. "Especially if Harry's right and Voldemort's on the rise again. How would she protect herself? She has her own life, in the Muggle world. It isn't right to confuse her by dragging her into our mess. She should go home."

"You think I would have brought her here if I thought she couldn't handle it?" Remus sounded surprised. "Took it very well when I told her I was a werewolf, didn't she?" He paused before saying clearly, "You're a fool, Sirius."

As he spoke, the two men rounded the corner and stopped dead when they saw Natalie kneeling in the dirt. Remus wore a guilty expression, and Sirius looked as if he had swallowed his next words. "How much did you hear?" he asked gruffly, deliberately not meeting her eyes.

Natalie stood and stared at him, fury written on her face. "How- dare- you," she said slowly from between gritted teeth. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, and she was fully aware of the dark mud stains on her new periwinkle robes. "I do not appreciate being talked about behind my back like that!" She turned to Remus, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I can't believe what I heard- apparently I'm not good enough for either of you? I befriended you, worked hard to be sure that I got along with your friends. I took care of you, Remus. And this is how you all talk about me behind my back? By saying I don't belong here?" She turned on her heel to leave, throwing the trowel she was clutching viciously into the dirt, where it stuck upright. "Some friend you are, Remus," she spat. She hurried away, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, dashing past Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and shutting herself in Ginny's room. How could they sit there and discuss her like that? How could Sirius have told her best friend what had been going on, especially when he was still recovering from his illness? Was he _trying _to upset Remus? Well, she thought bitterly, Remus was _his _ best friend first. Angry tears blocked her vision as she shook her head. Sirius was such an arrogant pig- betraying her trust like that. And Remus- to make it clear that he had no interest in her, as if by being a Muggle she wasn't good enough.

She sighed and curled up on her cot, brushing her face with the back of her hand. She wanted nothing more than to go home. She closed her eyes against the afternoon sun and struggled to control her emotions.

A quiet knock on the door a few minutes later startled her out of her thoughts. "Go away!" she yelled, thinking it was Remus come to make amends. They had never fought before, not in all the time that they had known each other. He was usually so mild and kind. Natalie wasn't sure what to expect when she faced him.

But when the door opened, it was not Remus who slipped inside. Mrs. Weasley came over and sat down gently on the cot at her feet. "Natalie, dear," she began. "Remus told me what happened. He's very upset that you overheard-"

"He should be," Natalie said furiously. "What they said was cruel."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "What did they say?"

Natalie sat up and sniffled, drawing her blanket around her shoulders. "Sirius said something about pure-bloods, and how I don't belong here because I'm a Muggle. He said I should go home."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked out the window. It was a long time before she said anything. "I didn't think he would be one to put such an emphasis on blood," she mused aloud finally. "Of course, the Black family has been around for centuries…"

"What _is _a pure-blood?" Natalie asked.

In response, Mrs. Weasley gestured helplessly around the room, a sad look on her face. "We are, dear. The Weasleys. Of course, we don't buy into the whole idea. Pure-bloods are very old wizarding families. They place a lot of emphasis on only marrying other wizards- keeping the bloodline pure, you see. The problem is, by intermarrying with each other they have ensured that we are all related in one way or another. Arthur is a second cousin to Sirius, I think. And the Potters and Lupins are also old families."

"But- Hermione has Muggle parents. She told me."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, a look of pride on her face at the mention of Hermione's name. "Yes, and she is one of the cleverest witches I've ever met. But her talent helps her to fit in. Not everyone accepts Muggle-borns, though, Natalie. And you being a Muggle yourself-"

"I'm not fit to mingle with your kind."

Molly looked shocked. "No, dear, that's not what I'm saying at all! We love you! You are such a ray of sunshine- I don't know what Remus would do without you." She grasped Natalie's hands in her own and spoke earnestly. "I'm just saying that there are those who- well, would refuse to associate with you because of your blood."

"Like Sirius." Natalie's voice was bitter.

The look Molly gave her was one of pity. "It sounds so, Natalie. I'm so sorry to hear that. I thought- well, you never know, do you? He may be Remus' friend, but he _did _spend twelve years in Azkaban. I know Remus and Harry believe that he is innocent of the charges, but his family was well-known among You-Know-Who's supporters. His younger brother was a Death Eater, you know." When Natalie opened her mouth to ask what a Death Eater was, Molly explained. "They worked for You-Know-Who. Nasty people- enjoyed killing and torturing. They took pride in all of the sorrow they sowed. Some were caught and put in Azkaban; everyone was so sure Sirius had gone down the same road as his brother. When You-Know-Who vanished, after he killed Harry's parents and tried to do the same to the poor boy, a lot of them came back, claiming to have been bewitched or under the Imperious Curse. Swore they didn't know what they were doing. Arthur thinks they're just lying- hoping to get back in with the Ministry to save their own skins."

Natalie looked out the window as she absorbed this. Had Sirius been part of this? Remus swore his friend was innocent, but how could anyone be sure? She frowned. She was so angry with Sirius she was ready to believe anything right now.

As if sensing Natalie's thoughts, Mrs. Weasley rose and gave her a strong hug, which smelled of lavender. "I'll make you some hot soup. Don't come down until you're ready, okay?"

Natalie nodded thankfully. She waited another hour before carefully descending the stairs into the kitchen. Remus turned red and refused to meet her eyes, and Sirius moodily speared a potato with his fork. Natalie settled herself beside Mr. Weasley, and gratefully accepted the steaming bowl of soup Mrs. Weasley handed her. They ate in silence, and Natalie became restless. She didn't want to face them, she was still angry, but Remus was her best friend.

Suddenly, Sirius spoke from his seat at the far end of the table. "Natalie, I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings today-"

She looked up at him. "How can you think that of me? Do you really not want me here?"

Sirius looked startled. "What?"

Natalie felt her eyes prick with hot tears. Mr. Weasley seemed to be closely examining his soup bowl. Mrs. Weasley got up and busied herself with hand scrubbing the dishes, making as much noise as possible. Natalie swallowed and looked at Remus. He was frowning, looking very upset. She turned back to Sirius. "You told Remus I should go home."

"Yes," Sirius admitted, embarrassed. "But-"

"Why?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sirius spoke in a rush.

Natalie pushed her chair back and stood up. She stomped her foot angrily. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldn't control her emotions. "I don't care! You were supposed to be my friends!" Remus tried to speak up, but she raised her voice and talked over him. "If you want me gone, fine! I'll leave first thing tomorrow! I won't stay where I'm not wanted!" She rushed for the back door, vaguely aware of hearing Molly drop a bowl into the sink with a crash of breaking china, gasping, "Remus! Stop her!" She realized belatedly that it was pouring rain again, but she didn't care. She didn't want to stay in that house for one more minute.

She stopped at the corner of the building and buried her head in her hands, sobbing. She heard the door open and shut, but she didn't look up. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed her around the shoulders and spun her around. Sirius shook her roughly as he ground out, "What is wrong with you? I didn't want you to leave- I _don't_ want you to leave!" When Natalie refused to look at him, he growled in frustration. "Nat, I meant that- oh, it's so hard to explain."

"Then don't!" she cried, struggling against his grip.

"Listen to me!" He gripped her shoulders tighter. "Natalie, you're a Muggle. I can't-"

"Oh, I know all about that!" she spat. Sirius' eyes narrowed against the rain as she finally met his gaze. "Not good enough for you, am I? Just because I'm not a _pure-blood_!" She finally broke free from his arms. "Well, here's what I think of you and your blood!" She swung her arm as hard as she could and smacked him across the face. She had a momentary glimpse of the shock and anger that twisted his handsome features before she turned and ran for the fields, crying. He shouted her name, but she ignored him. She felt as if she could run forever and never get away from the burning pain in her chest.

Suddenly, four paws collided with her back, and she fell, slipping on the wet grass. She rolled over to see the big black dog beside her, panting and growling. Sirius transformed back and crawled over to her, throwing his weight on her and pinning her to the ground. When she tried to fight him, he bellowed, "STOP!"

Natalie froze, suddenly very afraid. Was Sirius going to hurt her? He looked down at her, raindrops quivering on the ends of his shaggy black hair. He looked paler than she had ever seen him. His jaw was clenched, and his breath came in short gasps, forming small puffs of steam in the cold air. "Would you please listen to me?" he pleaded, and Natalie, trapped under his weight, had no choice but to nod. He held her gaze for several long moments before speaking, and Natalie could tell that he was trying to get his anger under control. A big red streak on his cheek marked where she had slapped him. "Natalie," he finally said softly. "Natalie, your blood has nothing to do with it, I swear. Yes, I am a pure-blood, but what does that matter? I hated my family."

"You- you didn't get along with your family?" Natalie gasped out, struggling against his grip. She couldn't believe it. "But Molly said your brother worked for You-Know-Who! Didn't you all support him?"

Sirius' mouth worked furiously for a brief moment, before his eyes took on that shuttered look that he always got whenever someone mentioned Azkaban. He answered her tonelessly, "Yes, my idiot brother chose to become a Death Eater. And you're right, he couldn't have made my parents any happier by joining up with Voldemort. But do you honestly think I'm proud to have a family like that? A family that is so blinded by prejudice and pride that they can't see anyone for who they are? I ran away to live with James when I was sixteen." He shook his head. "I'm not like that, Natalie."

Her mind was racing as she digested what he was saying. "But then why did you tell Remus I don't belong here?"

Sirius actually looked- embarrassed. But he held her gaze as he answered. "Natalie, are you really that blind? I care about you. A lot." He considered her for a moment. "Probably more than I have ever cared for anyone before. Even Remus." A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "But it's not fair to you to ask you to leave behind your life in London. You're not a witch. This way of living is entirely new to you. It would be a huge adjustment. For God's sake, you were pulling weeds with your bare hands!" Natalie felt her face break out into a grin. Sirius smiled down at her. "I don't fit in anywhere but here. On top of that, I'm on the run. I have to be careful not to let most other wizards see me. You belong in London, with a man who can offer you a future, and a home." He shook his head. "I can't do that, as much as I wish I could, and its not fair to lead you to believe that I can."

For a moment, there was no sound except for the rain pelting the ground around them. Water was dripping off of Sirius' chin as he looked down at her. Night had fallen during their struggle, and the suffocating darkness only made Natalie grateful that she wasn't out here alone. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes- eyes black as night and full of emotion. She held his gaze for a moment before reaching up boldly and burying her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her. He leaned in, not resisting her touch. His lips met hers, and he began kissing her, slowly, as if afraid she might pull away. When she didn't, his kisses became more insistent. Natalie felt a warmth spread throughout her body, and in an instant, knew that this was right. She belonged here, in Sirius' arms. And nothing would change that.

A few moments later, Sirius sat back on his heels and looked around, peering up at the cloudy sky and laughing as raindrops pelted him in the face. He looked back down at Natalie and grinned. "Molly's probably losing her mind with worry." He stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. Instead of turning towards the house, though, he pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. Natalie breathed in the smell of his skin, leaning into his chest, her cheek pressed against the wet fabric of his robes. He pulled away after a moment and kissed her cheek. "Let's go inside," he said softly, holding her hand.

They wandered back towards the Burrow, still hand in hand, ignoring the rain. In fact, Natalie felt as though the sun was shining.


	8. Lazy Summer Days

**Sorry for the confusion, everyone- somehow I managed to upload a chapter from another story here first. As you can see, it's been fixed! Thanks, katchile94, for alerting me to my mistake! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) -Khaemera  
><strong>

When they reached the house, Remus was waiting in the doorway. He looked from Sirius' face to Natalie's, trying to judge whether he needed to step in. Sirius grinned at him. "Don't worry, Moony," he assured him. "We're right as rain."

"And wet as rain," Remus observed mildly, with a relieved smile. "Come inside, will you? Nat, why do you insist on wandering around without a cloak?" he admonished her. He ushered them inside, his hand on Natalie's shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table, looking pensive. When Sirius and Natalie walked in, leaving puddles of water in their wake, Molly stood quickly and wrung her hands. "My goodness, Natalie, you gave us all a fright. Are you two all right again? I'll just put on some tea, then, shall I? Both of you, go change out of those wet robes and sit by the fire. Natalie, bring me your comb and I will work those tangles out of your hair." She did a double-take upon seeing the red mark on Sirius' face. "Oh, my, have you two been _fighting_?"

Sirius grinned and rubbed his cheek, grimacing. "I'm alright, Molly. Natalie's got quite the arm on her." He looked over at her and winked. "Glad we're on the same side again," he teased.

Natalie smiled back, and then turned to see Remus standing quietly behind his chair, a soft smile on his face. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Can we talk in private?" she asked quietly. He nodded and followed her over to the living room window where they had watched the full moon a few short days ago. She faced him, holding both of his hands in hers, and noticed suddenly how much grey he had in his hair. Her heart softened towards him. She took a deep, steadying breath. "Remus," she began, "I know you didn't mean anything by what you said, and I'm sorry that I-"

He cut her off. "Nat, I would never hurt you. You and Sirius are my best friends. He told me what happened the other night between you." A small frown line creased his forehead. "Sirius has known a lot of sorrow, Natalie," he said slowly. "I know he's a little rough around the edges, but he has been lonely for a very long time. I think that's why he clings to Harry like he does. But Harry's away at school a lot.

"You make him happy," he told her matter-of-factly. "Sirius hasn't had much to smile about for thirteen years. And even before Azkaban, he was constantly fighting with his family. He acted out a lot when we were younger- fighting, drinking. He's never really known a normal life, or a normal relationship." Remus smiled. "That's why he was so concerned about his feelings for you. Sirius has matured a lot since I saw him last. He's a good man, Nat. I know he will take care of you." He brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I feel awful that you misunderstood."

Natalie threw her arms around him and laughed. "I'm so glad we're all friends again!" she sighed. Remus squeezed her tightly until her breath caught. "Me, too," he murmured. He smiled. "Now run upstairs and change before Molly realizes you're ruining her carpet."

She gave him an exasperated look and dashed up to Ginny's room, her heart singing. Changing quickly, she glanced in the mirror before walking out. "It's over; we're not fighting anymore," she murmured to herself happily, wringing water out of her hair. To her surprise, Ginny's mirror answered her: "That's good, dear." Shaking her head, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She met Sirius on the way back down, also in clean robes. He blushed and kissed her before following her downstairs to meet the others, his hand on the small of her back.

As soon as they were settled, Mrs. Weasley wandered into the room, bearing a tray of tea and cookies. Natalie sat on the sofa between Sirius and Remus, unable to stop smiling. She was sure everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat with Sirius on the hilltop beside the lake he had shown her a few weeks ago. He had spread his cloak out on the grass beneath a willow tree, and was now sprawled across it, his head in her lap. She stroked his thick, black hair, watching the sun set on the other side of the lake, painting the sky with streaks of deep violet and pink. They had been coming there every evening since their first kiss, to talk and enjoy each other's company away from everyone else.<p>

Natalie looked down and smiled. Sirius was chewing lazily on a blade of grass, his eyes closed, every sign of stress gone from his handsome features. He had changed so much in the last few weeks- no one in the wizarding world would even recognize him, she thought with a wry smile.

As if hearing her thoughts, he opened one eye and squinted up at her. "What are you smiling about?" he asked teasingly.

She grinned. "Just thinking that you should pose for a new photo for your Wanted poster- you don't at all resemble the mass murderer that broke out of Azkaban a year ago."

He sat up and began tickling her, growling, "That's enough of that, woman!" She shrieked with laughter and tried to grab his hands, wriggling away from him. Finally, he stopped, exhausted and laughing, and laid down beside her on the grass as she tried to catch her breath. He laid his head on his arm, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, and watched her. She turned her head to meet his eyes, reaching out and slapping him in the arm playfully. "Don't- do- that," she gasped.

His mischievous grin made him look ten years younger. "Nothing wrong with a little fun, Nat," he chided her.

"Well, in that case- " She leaned over and began tickling him in the ribs. He was much stronger than she was, though, and quickly overpowered her, rolling her onto her back and pinning her arms above her head. Their eyes met, and Natalie's breath caught as he leaned in slowly and began kissing her softly. He released her wrists, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Within a few minutes, his touch became more insistent, his kisses more passionate. Natalie knew she wouldn't resist him. She submitted to the wave of passion that flooded over her, leaving her gasping in its wake. Sirius was gentle, kind, but impatient. The sun set and darkness settled over them, bringing the kind of heavy stillness that characterizes humid summer nights. They lay together for a long time afterward, their passion sated, listening to each other's heart beat.


	9. Owls

**Here you are, darlings! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and favorites! They make my day and inspire me to keep writing! *Kisses***

Natalie awoke a month later to voices downstairs and dressed quickly in a set of pale pink robes. Braiding her hair with nimble fingers, she came down the steps to find everyone gathered around Sirius, who was examining a piece of parchment laid out flat on the table. He looked up at her as she entered, and shook his head. "I've had a letter from Harry," he told her. "Something's wrong. I'll be leaving for Hogwarts shortly."

"You will not," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You're wanted, Sirius! You can't just walk into Hogwarts! Let Remus or Arthur go."

Sirius ignored her. "I'll be gone for several days, Natalie," he said, looking at her pointedly.

She didn't pause to think. "Then I'm going with you."

He shook his head and frowned. "No, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Remus. The full moon's coming."

Remus looked worried. "I'll be fine, Padfoot," he insisted. "I'd feel better if you allowed me to go instead."

This time Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Remus, everyone knows about your illness at Hogwarts. People won't want you around their children. I hate to say that, but-"

Remus frowned. "Better me than a suspected mass murderer, Arthur. You can't miss your job at the Ministry- you have children to support."

"Will someone please tell me what's happened?" Natalie broke in.

Sirius was scowling. "The Triwizard Tournament is taking place this year at Hogwarts. Someone entered Harry as a contestant- he's one of the champions for his school."

Natalie smiled. "That's great!" At the looks on everyone's faces, she frowned. "It's not great?"

Remus looked upset. "Natalie, Dumbledore placed an Age Line around the Goblet where everyone entered. Harry couldn't have entered himself. The Triwizard Tournament hasn't taken place in almost fifty years- they stopped holding it because so many people died."

Natalie looked helplessly at Sirius. "So, Harry's in danger?"

He stood and came around the table to take her small hands into his large, calloused ones. "Yes, there's a good chance he might be. He's my godson, and therefore my responsibility. I've been in touch with Dumbledore; he's found me a safe place to hide until we can figure a way out of this mess." He stroked her hair gently. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

A lump swelled in her throat. "Can't I go with you?" she pleaded. "Sirius, _please _don't do anything rash. You can't get caught- they'll take you back to Azkaban!"

"They won't take him back, Nat," said Remus wearily. She met his eyes over Sirius' shoulder. "The dementors have instructions to administer the Kiss if they manage to locate him."

At this, Mrs. Weasley gasped and burst into tears. Natalie felt Sirius go very still, and a vein was throbbing at his temple. When she brushed his hair from his forehead, he stared at the ground and refused to look up for several moments. Finally, he shook his head and said stubbornly, "I'm going. Harry needs me." He looked earnestly at Natalie. "Please try to understand, Nat."

"Sirius, HE IS NOT JAMES!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Sirius spun to face her. "I think you forget that he is only a child- you seem to think you've got your best friend back! This is even more serious than hiding Remus at the full moon or sneaking into Hogsmeade on weekends! Harry could be hurt! How are you going to be able to help him? By hiding in a cave? Let Arthur or Remus go- they can take care of him!"

Natalie heard a strange sound, and it took her several moments to realize that Sirius was grinding his teeth. She laid a restraining hand on his arm, but he ignored her. "I know perfectly well who he is, Molly, thanks," he said coolly. "Are you saying I'm not responsible enough to protect Harry? Are you calling me a bad godfather?" At these words, his voice shook in anger.

Molly's eyes flashed, and she turned to her husband desperately. "Arthur, back me up on this!" she demanded. "He can't go- he won't be of any help to Harry-"

Mr. Weasley carefully avoided her eyes as he played with a string hanging from the hem of his robes, muttering, "Well, Molly, dear, he _is _Harry's godfather. You know nothing will harm the boy as long as he's around-"

"How?" Mrs. Weasley was in an uproar. "If he's caught, he won't be any help to Harry at all! If the Ministry finds him-"

"He won't be caught, Molly," Remus broke in quietly. All eyes turned to him as he spoke. Natalie noticed Sirius trying to slow his breathing. Red splotches of anger had blossomed on his cheeks; he was furious. Remus continued, "Here's what's going to happen." He gave Sirius a long look. "You will go and hide wherever Dumbledore tells you, and you will _not _attempt to travel on grounds. It's too dangerous, Padfoot," he said quickly, as Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "You can send owls back and forth to stay in communication with him. You know he will turn to you for advice- he trusts you. Then I will join you in a week or so, when I am able. Natalie can come with me if she likes." He shook his head. "I daresay hiding from the authorities is not the best place for a woman, but if she's as headstrong as I think she is-"

"I am," Natalie assured him. Sirius reached behind his back and grabbed her hand.

Mr. Weasley frowned. "What about her job?" He pointed at Natalie. "She has to return to the Muggles, Remus. It's been two months already-"

"I quit," Natalie said softly. Sirius turned to stare at her. She glanced at Remus. "I used the telephone when I walked to town yesterday." At the look on his face, she continued, "Remus, it's all right. I told them a family member was ill and I wasn't sure when I could return to work." She smiled. "It wasn't a complete lie. And I have some savings to tide me over until we can make sure Harry is all right."

Sirius leaned over quickly and kissed her on the cheek. "You're sure about this?" he asked, under his breath.

She looked into his dark eyes and knew with an absolute certainty that she had made the right decision. She nodded silently. He smiled in return.

"Alright," he said, finally looking away and turning back to Remus. "I agree with your plan. I know you'll take good care of her." He walked over and shook Remus' hand. "See you after the full moon, my old friend." He nodded at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, I appreciate all that you have done for me and Harry. I know you care about him, and I promise I will do nothing to put him in danger." When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Sirius walked back over and grazed Natalie's cheek with another kiss. "I'll see you soon, love," he murmured. He transformed into the big black dog and trotted over to the door, where Remus let him outside. And suddenly, he was gone.

The room was quiet for a few moments while everyone absorbed what had just happened. Mrs. Weasley was the first to move. She clapped her hands and turned to the one thing that she knew would help any situation- food. As she fluttered around the kitchen making dinner, Remus pulled Natalie aside. "Nat, make sure you get a good night's sleep, alright? I have a surprise for you in the morning." He smiled at her. "It will help you not think about Sirius for a few days."

Natalie nodded gratefully. "You are a true friend, Remus."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "So are you."

* * *

><p>Natalie bent over to stick her finger into a cage of calico colored kittens. She was in the Owl Emporium, a pet store for wizards in Diagon Alley. She giggled as one swiped at her with a tiny paw before tumbling over onto its back. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. Remus was smiling. "Having fun?" he asked, amused.<p>

"They're adorable," she breathed.

"They can't carry letters, Natalie. And don't you think Snuffles might enjoy chasing one for fun?" He sounded as if he was trying to stifle a laugh.

She sighed and straightened up, grinning at the thought of Sirius as the great black dog chasing a cat around the Weasley's kitchen. "I guess you're right." She allowed Remus to lead her over to the cages of owls that lined the walls of the store. Bright eyes sparkled in the darkness, and the owls hooted softly to themselves as she browsed the cages. Remus leaned up against a glass case full of black rats and watched as she examined the owls. She stopped in front of a short-eared owl in the corner. Its yellow eyes watched her warily, but when she smiled, it let out a soft, "_Voo-hoo-hoo-hoo_". Its back feathers were a mottled brown, and underneath its stomach was pure white, scattered with brown streaks. Natalie could just see the two small tufts of feathers on top of its head that gave it its name. She turned to Remus. "This one," she said firmly.

He walked over to look at the bird, who blinked its large eyes sleepily. Placing a hand on Natalie's shoulder, he called to the dumpy witch behind the counter. "Ma'am, can we get some help here?"

The witch hurried over and smiled when she saw the owl Remus was pointing at. "Ah," she said, hurriedly polishing her glasses on her robes. "That one'll be Tacari. It means 'warrior'." She placed her glasses back on her nose and peered through them at Natalie. "Been here a long time, that one has. Most walk right by him; quiet little thing he is. But loyal, very loyal." She squinted, taking in Natalie's features. "I think this is just the witch for him. Been waiting for the right one, you know." She winked. "Do you a lot o' good, yes he will."

Remus pulled his money bag from his pocket and handed the witch a pile of gold coins. "Thank you," he told her, as she pocketed the money and reached to pull the cage down from where it sat on the shelf. Suddenly, she lost her grip, and the cage fell to the floor with a crash. The owl burst out from within, swooping around the shop twice before settling on Natalie's shoulder and giving the witch a haughty look. She laughed. "What did I tell you, see? Loyal to you already!" Tacari nibbled on Natalie's ear affectionately with his black beak. She reached up to stroke his chest, surprised at how soft he was. Remus helped the woman gather up the cage while she tried to calm down the other owls, who had begun screeching at the disturbance. Remus grabbed Natalie's arm. "Let's go," he muttered, and they walked out into the sunshine. Tacari narrowed his large eyes against the light, but didn't move from his perch on Natalie's shoulder, even though Remus had the cage open and was trying to coax him inside.

Natalie giggled. "He's wonderful. Thank you so much!"

Remus made a face as the owl pecked at his finger. "I see what she meant by loyal," he muttered, sticking the finger in his mouth and sucking on it to stop the bleeding.

Natalie turned to face him. "She called me a witch, Remus."

He shook his head. "That was strange. Most wizards can tell a Muggle when they see one. Perhaps she's a Squib."

"A what?"

He explained as they walked together down the cobblestoned street. "A Squib is a member of a wizarding family who can't do magic. Most of them are very embarrassed by it and won't talk about it. They can't help it, though."

Natalie thought about this as they passed glass windows full of potion ingredients and spell books. One window had a cage full of what looked to be freeze-dried bats. She shuddered. "Remus," she said, remembering something. "What did you mean when you said the dementors would kiss Sirius if they found him?"

He stopped at a bin outside of an apothecary shop and pretended to be very interested in a jar of Wartcap powder for several minutes. Natalie waited silently. Finally, he looked up. "It's a terrible fate," he said quietly, so the wizards walking by them on the street couldn't hear. "Worse than death, Natalie. Dementors suck all of the happiness out of the air around them- that's why you can tell they're nearby by the cold that seeps into your bones. You'll relive your worst memory, and feel like you can never be happy again. That's what Sirius dealt with on a daily basis in that place." His eyes looked sad. "I know he has a pretty short temper, and he's still a boy in some respects- stubborn, proud, and he certainly doesn't think before he acts. But you have to remember that he went into that place as a twenty year old man and hasn't been around anyone who cared about him for so long."

Natalie's heart filled with sympathy for Sirius. She prodded, "But the Kiss?"

Remus stared at Tacari as he spoke. "Dementors feed off of people's emotions. The Kiss is the final step. Essentially- they suck your soul out of your mouth." He ignored Natalie's cry of surprise and continued grimly. "Your body is left behind, but it's not you any longer. It's just an empty shell of who you once were. It's terrible, Nat, just terrible." He ran a hand through his graying hair. "That's why I worry about him taking off like this- he's very rash. He always has been. And if he gets caught-"

"He won't," Natalie interrupted. "He'll be fine." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We'll see him in a week, and in the meantime, Tacari can show us just how good he is at finding people who are supposed to be missing."

Remus smiled. Then he held out his hand and led Natalie back to the Leaky Cauldron to return to the Weasleys' home.


	10. The First Task

Remus laughed at the look on Natalie's face when she stepped out into the Weasley's backyard from the kitchen. She was eyeing the broomstick he was holding with intense distrust. He held his hand out to her. "It's alright, Nat, it won't hurt you."

She didn't take his hand; instead, she stuck her fists in the pockets of her periwinkle robes. She frowned. "We're not- flying- on that- _thing_?" she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Remus chuckled. "We have to. Unless you've learned how to Apparate overnight."

She looked at him with interest. "Appa-what?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Muggles can't do it anyway." When she took a step backwards, he reached out to grab her wrist. "This is the only way to get to Sirius, Natalie."

Her brown eyes remained glued to the broom as she whispered, "I don't like heights."

"Too bad." He smiled as Molly walked outside and placed a picnic basket full of food on the ground beside them. "Thanks, Molly, you're the best." Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave him a hug. "Be careful, please," she whispered as she hugged Natalie. "We'll see you soon."

Remus had conjured up a kind of harness on the broomstick for the trunk by the back door. Inside were freshly laundered robes for both of them, blankets, a dozen rolls of parchment, some quills and ink, a handful of old _Witch Weekly _magazines Molly had lent Natalie to while away the time, a cauldron, and the potion ingredients that Remus would need for the next full moon. He was still rather weak and pale from his latest illness. Natalie was glad the trip would soon be over so that he could relax. Tacari's cage sat on top of the trunk, while he perched on the fence post marking the edge of the Weasleys' property, blinking sleepily. She eyed the broomstick again. She wasn't sure how she felt about this mode of travel.

Remus swung a leg over the broom and held a hand out to her. "Sit behind me," he told her. "And hold on tight."

She inched towards him. "Promise you won't let me fall?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Cross my heart."

She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, they were rising, higher and higher, until Mrs. Weasley was just a tiny dot waving from the doorstep. Tacari flew beside them, his wings beating soundlessly through the air. Natalie squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Remus' shoulder. He laughed and she felt the wind whipping her brown hair around her as they flew above the clouds, racing towards the sunset. If this wasn't the only way to get to Sirius, she thought as they dove to avoid a flock of passing geese, I would never have agreed to this.

It seemed like they'd been flying for hours when Remus finally yelled, his voice carried to her by the wind, "Hold on, we're going to land!" Natalie held her breath and felt her stomach plummet as the ground rose to meet them. They landed easily, and she immediately clambered down and sat on the hard earth, gulping for air. Remus was laughing as he held out a hand to pull her to her feet. "You okay, there, Nat?" He held her tightly for a few minutes until her breathing slowed, and she was finally able to look around. They were somewhere high in the mountains- she could see a village far below them. That must be Hogsmeade, she thought. The air was cold up here.

At a loud bark, she turned to see a large, shaggy black dog racing down the slope towards them. Remus held her back when she tried to run to him. "Easy, Nat," he chuckled. "We'll be able to talk to him soon enough."

The dog approached them and nuzzled Natalie's hand, licking her fingers excitedly. With a wag of his tail at Remus, he turned and trotted back up the slope. They followed, Natalie carrying the broomstick while Remus dragged the trunk along behind him. They followed the dog up the mountain until Natalie thought she couldn't walk any farther, before Sirius disappeared into a fissure in the rock. Natalie slipped in behind him, and was shocked to see that the cave opened up into a large room, tall enough for even a man Sirius' size to stand up in. Animal bones littered the floor, and she realized with a lurch in her stomach that Sirius had probably been living off of rats in want of human food. She was glad Mrs. Weasley had thought to pack the picnic basket.

Remus entered and looked around, nodding. "Not bad."

Sirius had transformed back into his normal shape and walked quickly forward to shake Remus' hand. "Thanks for coming, Moony," he said heartily. "I've been lonely as hell."

He turned to envelop Natalie in a strong hug that smelled of sweat and dead rats, but she didn't care. It was so good to be in his arms again. He kissed her hard on the mouth. Gesturing around the cave with a guilty look, he explained, "I know it's not the best accommodations-"

"We'll fix it up in no time," Natalie insisted. She walked over to the trunk and began unpacking while the two men wandered outside to talk. She dug a pit in the middle of the cave, close to the entrance, and laid the blankets out around it to make pallets for them to sleep on. She slipped past Sirius and Remus at the cave entrance with a wink and wandered down the slope for firewood. When she returned, her arms full of twigs and dead branches, Remus laughed. "What's this project?"

"It's for the fire," she panted. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. "What?" she asked impatiently.

Sirius turned and walked back inside the cave, beckoning for her to follow him. When he saw the pit that she had dug, he smiled. He reached inside his robes and withdrew his wand. With a flick of the wrist, he lit a fire. Natalie stared at him in disbelief. Being a Muggle suddenly seemed like a lot of hard work.

Remus walked over and took the wood that she was carrying, saying, "It's alright, Nat, you didn't know. But from now on ask one of us before you go doing any hard labor, okay? We can probably save you a lot of trouble next time." He walked over to the cave entrance and dumped the firewood outside.

Natalie turned to glare at Sirius. "You could do that this whole time?" When he gave her a sheepish grin, she waved an arm at the inside of the cave. "Why didn't you fix this up before? Sirius, you could have gotten sick, sleeping in this weather with no blankets, and no fire, either!"

Sirius grinned. "Yes, Mother."

Natalie sighed. "Oh, well, there's nothing for it, then," she said, and sat down on the blankets that ringed the now cheerful fire. Sirius came and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't pout, love," he teased her. "I'm just a man. I needed you to come and fix this place up with a woman's touch, make it a right old home."

She elbowed him in the ribs and made him laugh again. Remus carried the picnic basket Molly had sent over to the fire, and Sirius' eyes followed it hungrily. "I smell chicken, mate," he said thickly.

Remus nodded and tossed him a chicken leg. Natalie frowned as he tore into it, rather like a dog. Remus chuckled and passed her some bread and butter. "Dig in," he said cheerily. "Dunno how long we'll be here, so we might as well enjoy the fare while we have it."

Sirius looked up from the chicken bone he was gnawing on. "Not long, I think," he replied. "Harry's first task is in a few weeks."

"What is it?" Natalie asked, worried.

"Dragons," Sirius said glumly. "If someone's trying to get him killed by having him named champion, they're doing a good job."

"Dragons?" Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They're real?"

Remus nodded, passing Sirius another piece of chicken. "Didn't you hear Molly talking about her second son, Charlie? He's a dragon trainer, out in Romania, I think."

Natalie's jaw dropped. "How's Harry supposed to get past it?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's up to him," he replied. "I tried to talk to him this evening, before you arrived, but we got cut off." Remus nodded sagely, but Natalie was confused. "You used a telephone?"

Sirius gave her a strange look. "A what? Fellytone?"

Remus laughed. "No, Nat, you can speak to someone through the fire. They'll only see your head, though. Not as complete as traveling by Floo powder." He knitted his eyebrows and frowned at Sirius. "Say, where'd you have a fireplace to talk from?"

Sirius shrugged. "Broke into a couple's house. They were out at the time!" he said quickly, seeing Natalie open her mouth in horror. "No harm done."

"Sirius, you can't just break into people's homes, that's-"

Remus held up a hand. "Come now, Nat, it's not as if he can just stop someone on the street and ask if he can nip in for tea, now, can he?"

Natalie shook her head. "Oh, Sirius, if you get caught-"

He laid a hand on her arm. "I didn't," he said soothingly. "And now it's done. You and Remus can take messages to Harry for me from now on." He yawned. "That's a worry for tomorrow," he said sleepily. "I'm ready to doze off, you two." He laid aside the chicken bones he had collected and stretched out on his back on the blankets, resting his head on his arms. "I'll see you both in the morning," he murmured around another yawn.

Natalie felt herself getting sleepy just watching him. Remus chuckled. "Get some sleep, Nat. I can clean up. I'll wake you at dawn." Natalie obeyed, feeling herself slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_Good luck on your challenge today! Remus and I will be in the stands_

_to cheer you on! We will meet you on the lawn in front of the steps_

_afterwards to celebrate. Snuffles, of course, sends his best wishes._

_See you soon!_

_Natalie_

Natalie sat in front of the fire the next morning, picking at her breakfast. She was too excited and nervous to eat. Tacari had just flown off with her note to find Harry in time for the morning post. All she could think about was the dragon Harry was going to have to face. Sirius wasn't faring much better. He was absent-mindedly digging a hole in the dirt with his shoe as he stood at the cave entrance, arms folded across his broad chest, watching the sun rise. Natalie laid her plate aside and went to stand beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he smiled at her. "He'll be fine," he assured her. He tried to smile convincingly, but failed. She could hear him grinding his teeth again. "I just wish I could be there!" he spat out, frustrated.

"We discussed this already, Sirius." Remus spoke up from the corner of the cave where he was sitting. "Even if you go as Snuffles, someone will notice if the same black dog comes to every challenge."

Sirius didn't seem convinced by this argument, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

A few hours later, Remus stood and stretched. "Are you ready, Nat?" he asked mildly. "We need to leave now if we're going to walk there in time."

"We're walking?"

He frowned at her. "Would you rather fly?"

Natalie pictured the earth growing smaller and smaller beneath her again and hurried to braid her hair, muttering, "No way am I _ever _getting back on that thing."

They waved goodbye to Sirius at the bottom of the hill. He looked sullen and sad, and Natalie blew him a kiss as they turned to leave. Remus helped her down over the larger rocks, and soon they were walking through the town of Hogsmeade. Remus explained to her that Hogsmeade was the only full wizarding town left in all of Britain. She thought that she'd like to come back and explore one day when she had time. There was the Three Broomsticks, a pub full of all kinds of creatures even this early in the morning, Honeydukes, a candy store, and Zonko's Joke Shop. She tried to peer in the windows but felt Remus tug insistently at her hand to get her to keep moving. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, and Natalie felt her breath catch. The castle sat on the top of a hill, with many turrets and towers. It looked very forbidding from the outside. Remus only smiled and kept walking, and as they drew closer, he pointed out some of his and Sirius' favorite spots to rest around the lake and on the grounds from when they were students here.

As they rounded a corner towards what Remus called the Quidditch field, they heard a dull roar. It was the sound of many voices talking all at once. Natalie squeezed Remus' hand when she saw the rows and rows of bleachers set up around a giant pit. They were full of witches and wizards, and what must be the entire school. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling to them over the others. "Professor Lupin! Natalie! We saved you a seat!" Natalie craned her neck to see Hermione waving from where she sat next to Ron on one of the top rows. They climbed up to them, and Ron scooted closer to Hermione so they had room to sit. Natalie smiled. "How are you two?"

Before Hermione could answer, a blast sounded from a horn. Hermione bounced in her seat and clapped her hands. "Ooh, look, they're starting!" she shouted. Natalie held on very tight to Remus' hand and looked down into the center of the stadium, where one by one the champions faced a different dragon.

They watched as the first three champions struggled to make their way past the dragons to collect a golden egg from the nest. Natalie winced as the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric, was hit with a blast of fire from a dragon's snout. In its fury, the dragon stomped on all of her eggs, crushing them.

Finally, Harry appeared. Natalie's heart leapt into her throat. He looked so _small_. How could he defeat a dragon the size of a house? She looked over at Remus, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines that she was. She looked down and realized that she was squeezing his hand so tightly that her knuckles were white. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Harry get hurt-

"Go, Harry! He did it, Ron, he got the spell right!" Hermione was jumping up and down, her hands to her face.

Natalie opened her eyes. Remus was leaning forward, a wide grin on his face. "Nat, look!" he yelled, pointing. "He summoned his broomstick! They're on even footing now- that boy can fly almost as well as James could." He sat back, laughing. "'Atta boy, Harry!"

She looked down into the pit and saw that Harry was on his broomstick, flying back and forth just out of reach of the dragon's flame. It had its eyes narrowed and was swaying to keep Harry in sight. He was climbing, little by little, until the dragon was forced to sit upright. At the last second- he dove, swooping between the dragon's legs and grabbing the golden egg underneath. Next thing she knew, Natalie was hand in hand with Remus on one side and Ron on the other, the children chanting "HE DID IT! HE DID IT!" She felt her heart swell with pride. Sirius would have loved to have seen this, she thought.

They met Harry on the front steps of the school, Hermione racing forward to throw her arms around his neck, Ron right behind her. Remus shook his hand heartily. "Good job, Harry," he said enthusiastically. "You fly as well as your father." Harry blushed at the high praise, and Remus ruffled his hair. Natalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Sirius would be so proud of you," she told him. Harry squeezed her shoulders. "Thanks," he whispered in her ear.

Harry led them into the Great Hall, where four tables sat side by side, with a fifth facing them. The top table appeared to be where the professors sat. Natalie followed Remus to a table draped in scarlet and gold. This was where the Gryffindors ate. They squeezed onto the bench between Ron and a smiling, round faced boy Hermione introduced as Neville. Natalie looked around in awe at the golden plates and goblets on the table. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Suddenly, all heads turned to the table at the top of the hall. There was a very old wizard taking his seat in the very center of the table. He had a long, flowing beard and hair that glistened silver. A pair of crystal half-moon glasses perched on the end of his rather crooked nose. Natalie recognized him at once as Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry looked down the table at her and grinned. Food materialized on the plates in front of them- almost, Natalie thought wryly, as if by magic. Remus lifted her plate and began piling food on it. He leaned over and whispered, "We should lift some of this for Sirius." He winked.

They ate and laughed with the children. Natalie was having a wonderful time. The food was excellent, and she couldn't help noticing how happy her best friend seemed to be at being back at Hogwarts. He had some color in his cheeks and looked relaxed for the first time in weeks. She smiled. The only way this day could have been better, she thought, was if Sirius was sitting here among us.


	11. Illness

When they returned to the cave that evening, Sirius immediately accosted them for details. A wide smile broke across his face when Natalie jumped into his arms and shouted, "HARRY DID BRILLIANT!" He and Remus sat around the fire late into the night, as Remus gave him a play-by-play account of the afternoon's events. Natalie huddled at Sirius' side, wrapped in a blanket, his arm around her shoulders. The children were planning on coming by that weekend, when the rest of the third-years and above would be in Hogsmeade. Natalie was afraid that she may be coming down with something, and was worried about their arrival. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and sipped at the mug of warm tea Remus had brewed for her. The conversation paused and Sirius leaned over to give her a soft kiss. He did a double take when he saw her face and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You feeling alright, love?" he asked quietly.

She kissed him on the nose, which made him blink in surprise. "Yes," she assured him. "I'm alright. Just feeling a little ill." When he frowned in concern, she assured him, "I'll be right as rain tomorrow. Probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus, who spoke up. "She didn't eat anything I didn't try first."

Sirius nodded and turned to Natalie. "Why don't you lay down and rest?" When she made a face, he pressed her, "Please. So I don't worry."

Natalie nodded her agreement and allowed him to wrap her in an extra blanket. She settled down comfortably by the crackling fire. The men resumed their conversation, and it wasn't long before their low voices lulled her to sleep.

She was already up and dressed the next morning when Sirius, disguised as Snuffles, led Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the cave. She smiled and gave them all warm hugs. She couldn't resist giving Harry a peck on the cheek and complimenting him again on his performance at yesterday's task. Ron spoke up hopefully, informing her that he and Hermione had taught Harry the charm that would summon his broomstick from the castle, and earned a kiss as well. Hermione dug her elbow into his side and muttered something under her breath, jerking her head at Sirius. Ron just shrugged.

Remus shook Harry's hand heartily, praising him before turning to thank Hermione and Ron for their part in the task. Turning back to Harry, he asked, "Do you have any idea when the next task is?"

"Not 'til February," Harry said miserably, looking as if he dreaded the very idea of having to complete a second task.

Hermione spoke up. "That's soon, Harry! Besides, you still need to figure out what that egg means!"

"Egg?" Sirius looked interested.

Harry kicked at the dirt with his shoe. "The golden egg I got from the dragon. It's the clue for the next task."

"How?" Natalie wasn't entirely sure what to expect; the wizarding world still held so many surprises for her.

"It lets out a horrible screech every time I open it," Harry explained. "Seamus thinks I'll have to fight a banshee." He turned to Remus. "Professor Lupin, can you show me how?"

Remus chuckled. "Sure, Harry. However, I'd look into that a little more before I jumped to conclusions. A banshee seems like too easy of an answer."

Harry sighed.

Hermione was watching Natalie from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she changed the subject. "Nat, are you feeling well?" When Natalie frowned, she hurried to explain. "You just look a bit peaky. You're very pale."

Natalie laughed. "It's probably from sitting in this cave for the last few weeks. I'm fine, Hermione, thanks for asking. Just to be safe, though, I'll stay away from you children to be sure you don't catch anything."

Hermione nodded, her forehead creasing with worry.

"I'm fine," Natalie said again. She noticed Harry and Sirius exchange glances and said cheerily, "Who wants lunch? Ron's mum sent us some more sandwiches through Tacari." The short-eared owl hooted softly from where he was dozing on top of the trunk in the corner. Hermione squealed and Ron hurried over to look at him. "Big old thing, isn't he?" he said happily as Tacari nipped his finger playfully. "He could eat my owl for supper."

Remus laughed. "We won't let that happen, Ron, don't worry."

Natalie noticed that Harry seemed very relieved that the subject had changed from the coming task. He and Sirius were talking quietly in the corner, and she overheard Sirius telling him, "Look, I still want to know about anything unusual, all right? Somebody's up to no good at this school and it's my responsibility to be sure you are safe." When Harry nodded in agreement, Sirius reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll do fine, Harry. Hermione's a bright girl, I'm sure she can help you figure out what that clue means. She's probably read every book in the library already." This made Harry laugh.

Ron and Hermione were helping Remus set out the sandwiches and flagons of pumpkin juice that Mrs. Weasley had sent. Natalie was very glad to have a friend to care for them like this; she didn't know what would have happened if they had to fend for themselves out here. They couldn't risk being seen in Hogsmeade too often in case someone grew suspicious.

They sat around and talked animatedly for another hour, devouring the sandwiches until Natalie felt like she couldn't eat another bite. All too soon, it was time for the children to head back up to the school. Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug, telling him that he would be in touch as soon as he could, and to be safe. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Natalie and Remus before following Snuffles back down the hillside. Natalie sank to the floor and fanned herself with a piece of parchment Remus had been scribbling on earlier. "My goodness," she sighed. "Those children will wear you out."

Remus looked up, a frown line appearing on his forehead. "Nat, I'm beginning to worry. I've never seen you like this. You're sure you're all right?"

Natalie waved his concern away impatiently. "I'm fine, Remus, fine. I'll be myself again in a few days, I'm sure."

However, Natalie did not improve. Over the next few weeks, while anxiously awaiting Harry's next task, she fell victim to bouts of nausea and fainting spells. When Remus again voiced his concern over her health, she assured him that it was only nerves. However, one night, as she lay dozing by the fire with her eyes closed against the heat, she overheard the two men talking quietly. She felt a jolt as she realized they were talking about _her_.

"Something's not right, Sirius," she heard Remus say insistently. "She needs to go to the hospital and be looked at. Someone may be poisoning her, as a way to get at Harry."

Sirius answered gruffly. "They'd be after me, then, wouldn't they? She swears its nerves, Remus, and I'm afraid to push it. You know how stubborn she is."

Remus dropped his voice, as if aware that Natalie was listening. "Hermione sent me an owl the other day. She said you'd mentioned to Harry that Natalie had taken a turn for the worse."

"I didn't mean to worry the children," Sirius broke in. "Harry asked how she was. The boy's old enough to be included in adult affairs, Moony. He's been through more than most of us have, remember? Experience ages a person."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Remus sounded impatient. "Hermione- well, Sirius- she reckons Natalie might be with child."

There was silence for a few moments as Sirius digested this information. Natalie kept her eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm her breathing. She had come to the same conclusion; she had no idea how to talk to Sirius about it. Leave it to Hermione to figure it out, she thought. Such a clever girl.

She opened her eyes just a sliver to see Sirius run his hand through his messy black hair. She had a sudden, wild thought, thinking that he would need a trim in the morning. He sighed. "I was afraid that's what it was," he admitted quietly.

"How do you feel about this?" Remus sounded as if he was afraid his friend was about to lose his temper.

Sirius gazed at him from across the flames, his expression unreadable. "It's what I wanted," he said slowly. "Not now, of course, but- later, you know? I plan on marrying her, Remus, as soon as everything calms down a bit. But with Harry being in the middle of all of this, and strange things showing up in the news again- I don't want to start a family right in the midst of Voldemort coming back. It's not right."

"Mmmm." Remus seemed to be thinking deeply. He said suddenly, "I am glad you found her, Sirius. You've been a rebel so long- most of us had come to the conclusion that you would be a permanent bachelor."

Sirius let out a sharp, barking laugh. "I wasn't planning on it. It just- happened. I don't know. Natalie is just… _right_, somehow. But what kind of man am I to bring a child into a world full of danger?"

Remus sighed. "Well, if she is pregnant, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I know." He sighed. "I'll talk with her tomorrow, see what she thinks."

There was a pause as both men seemed to contemplate the fire, lost in their own thoughts. Remus looked out at the sky and sighed. "Working towards a full moon," he observed. "How will you handle two of us being ill?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sirius held his gaze. "I'll manage. You've never had to deal with this on your own, Moony, and you never will." He glanced over at Natalie, who quickly shut her eyes again. He laughed. "The good thing is that Natalie will be so focused on taking care of you that she'll hopefully feel better herself."

Remus nodded. "I hope so."

With that, they both laid down and prepared to sleep. Natalie noticed that it was a very long time before she finally heard Sirius' snores.


	12. A Joyful Answer

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, lovelies! Midterms are awful! Hope you enjoy finding out just what has been bothering Natalie for the past several weeks; I think you'll be as happy as she is! *Kisses to all of my faithful readers!***

The next day, Natalie waited patiently for Sirius to approach her. He finally did so in early afternoon, motioning for her to follow him outside. They climbed to the top of the mountainside that surrounded the cave, settling down on a rock ledge that overlooked the valley and the tiny town of Hogsmeade. They sat in silence for several moments, the warm sun shining in a cloudless sky. Natalie looked over and noticed that Sirius was chewing on his lower lip, deep in thought. She reached over and laid a soft hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her. His black eyes were unfathomable. "Natalie-" he began.

She gave him a trepid smile. "I know what you're thinking." When he frowned, she looked down at her robes and picked at a piece of imaginary lint. "I overheard you and Remus talking last night." She bit her lip guiltily. "I didn't know how to speak up without getting in trouble for eavesdropping."

He reached over and grasped her hands, marveling at how slim and small they were. "So," he said slowly. "Is it true? Are you-?"

"Pregnant?" she finished for him. She nodded. "I think so, Sirius. Yes."

A wide grin spread across his handsome face. "Really?"

Natalie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Are you happy about it?"

Sirius leaned over and held her face in his hands, kissing her hard on the mouth. She laughed as he kissed her wildly, first on her lips, then her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose. She tried to hold him back. "Sirius!" she protested.

"Brilliant, brilliant girl!" he shouted. He stopped and grabbed her face in his hands again. A smile played on her lips as he stared hard into her eyes. "Natalie, I want to marry you," he said firmly.

"W-what?" Her joyful expression betrayed her attempt at seriousness.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Sirius-"

"I mean it, Nat. I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Natalie considered it, only for a moment. Isn't this what she had wanted all along? She had nothing left in the Muggle world to go back to. And Sirius- he made her so happy. Yes, he was impulsive, but hadn't he always been so? His child was growing in her belly. She belonged here, with him.

"Yes," she said finally. "Yes, Sirius. But I have to know-"

"I'm not doing this just because of the baby," he assured her. "I knew- from the moment I saw you- Nat, I can't explain it. I never thought I'd-" Here he broke off and began kissing her fiercely again.

Eventually, he rose to his feet, offering her a hand. When she stood, he surprised her by scooping her up into his arms, laughing. "I'm not letting you do anything," he told her. "I will wait on you hand and foot if I have to, but nothing will upset you or the baby until summer. Hear me?"

He carried her down the trail back to the mouth of the cave and walked inside. Remus looked up from where he sat on the trunk, a piece of parchment on his lap and the tip of a quill pen in his teeth. He raised an eyebrow at Sirius' jubilance. "Alright, there, Padfoot?" he asked mildly.

"Nat agreed to marry me!" he shouted, spinning her around in circles while she laughed wildly.

Remus grinned. "Really? That's wonderful news!"

Natalie struggled in Sirius' arms until he put her back down on her feet. She rushed over to Remus and grabbed his hands, kneeling in front of him. "Are you really happy for us?" she asked earnestly. "Remus, you're my best friend-"

"My kind don't breed," he told her matter-of-factly. "I'm not jealous, if that's what you're asking. I'm truly very happy for both of you. I know it's sudden, but I can't say I didn't expect something like this from him." He looked over at Sirius again and winked. "Congratulations, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned and stuck his hands in the pockets of his robes while Remus took Natalie's hands in his and kissed her cheek. "I wish you all the best," he told her. "You know I will always be at your side if you need anything."

"Well…" Sirius stepped forward, his eyes sparkling. "I _do _need a best man for the wedding…"

Remus looked surprised. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself quizzically.

Sirius threw his head back and gave a sharp barking laugh. "Why not? You're the only other Marauder left, Moony."

Remus smiled. He looked over at Natalie, who nodded her agreement. "Alright, then," he said. He paused. "Just don't get married during a full moon," he joked.

"We're not," Sirius told him. "I want a Christmas wedding, while Harry's home from school."

Natalie spun around on her heel to face him. "Christmas? But- Sirius- that's only a couple of weeks away!"

His robes rustled as he walked quickly across the cave to help her to her feet. He touched his forehead to hers, saying, "I don't want to wait, Nat. I want to start my life with you right away. God knows I've waited long enough during all those wasted years in Azkaban." He stroked her hair. "I love you, Natalie. You are the one I've been waiting for, I can feel it."

She felt her eyes water at his words. She smiled. "Alright, Sirius, I give in. Right away!"

Remus spoke up. "You know Molly will want to be a part of this, Nat."

She turned to face him. "Of course," she insisted. "She's the closest thing to a mother that I have. And I'll need the girls to help, of course." She laughed. "At least I'll still be able to fit in my dress!"

"You're so tiny, Nat," Sirius protested. "I'm afraid you might fall over as the baby gets bigger."

"You are pregnant, then?" Remus broke in as Natalie hit Sirius in the chest playfully.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure. I had no idea how to talk to either of you about it, though." She grabbed hold of Sirius' hand. "I wasn't sure how you would feel," she told him honestly.

He kissed her. Remus looked thrilled. "More good news!" he exclaimed, smiling. Suddenly, his expression sobered. "And bad news," he said. When the other two turned to look at him, he was frowning thoughtfully. "The full moon is tomorrow," he informed them. "Is Nat safe here, Sirius?"

Sirius turned to study Natalie carefully. "You should go to Molly's," he declared. When she frowned, he said, "Nat, it's not a risk I want to take. I can take care of Lupin. Besides, you shouldn't be living here in a cave with a runaway convict while you're pregnant."

"The runaway convict is the one responsible for my condition," she teased him, then nodded. "I agree. Can you arrange for them to come and get me in the morning?"

He chucked her under the chin. "I'll send an owl straightaway," he promised.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Natalie walked into the Weasley's house at the Burrow and smiled. It felt like coming home, she thought. Mr. Weasley hurried in behind her, carrying her blankets and a handful of other belongings. "I'll just put these in your room for you," he told her, hurrying up the stairs.<p>

Mrs. Weasley bustled in right behind him, humming to herself. She grabbed Natalie's elbow and guided her over to an overstuffed armchair in the corner by the fire, saying, "Can't have you on your feet, dear, it's not good for the baby- my goodness, a child in this house again- and I'd thought I'd been done after Ginny- it will be great fun, dear, don't worry, I'll help you along the way- no, don't get up, I'll put on some tea- take your shoes off, please, dear, that's a girl- "

Natalie sank gratefully into the chair and ran a hand through her thick brown hair. She felt overwhelmed by all of the attention. It had started with Mrs. Weasley's response to Sirius' letter yesterday, saying that of course she should return to the Burrow, Molly had been against her going from the start. The sun had just peeked over the horizon when the Weasleys had appeared on the hillside, ready to take Natalie back to their home. She had hugged Remus tightly and kissed Sirius until her lips went numb from the cold. She could see her breath hanging in the air like a cloud as she waved and called goodbye to both of them. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the armchair. Anything she did took all of her energy now, and just returning to the Burrow had been enough to sap her of her strength. She heard Mrs. Weasley puttering around in the kitchen and closed her eyes, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of safety she felt in their home.

She awoke almost an hour later to the smell of steak and kidney pie wafting from the kitchen. Her stomach growling, she followed the scent to find Mrs. Weasley bent over the oven, pulling out a large casserole. When she turned to place the dish on the table, she smiled and said cheerily, "Well, hello, dear, did you enjoy your nap?"

"I'm so sorry, Molly," Natalie apologized. "I meant to come and help you- "

Molly cut her off with a wave of her hand. "No need to apologize. I remember the toll a baby takes on your body. It will wear you out and make you eat for ten men." She motioned at the casserole dish with an oven mitt. "Help yourself. Arthur should be down any minute."

As she spoke, Mr. Weasley clomped down the stairs into the kitchen. He gave Natalie a friendly smile. "So, I hear you are to be congratulated," he told her, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

Natalie blushed. "I know it was spur of the moment, but- "

"Sirius has always been that way," Mr. Weasley assured her. "And Lord knows the man deserves some happiness in his life."

"Oh, I can't wait to help plan your wedding," Molly sighed. "You'll need new robes, too, Natalie dear, you can't get married in those."

"Molly, you must be sure Natalie wants you to help her," Mr. Weasley cautioned her. "It's her wedding, you know."

"Of course!" Natalie hurried to interrupt, seeing Mrs. Weasley's expression cloud over. "It's going to be so soon, Sirius insisted on a Christmas wedding-"

"Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide. She threw down the oven mitt and bustled upstairs, muttering to herself. "Too soon, too soon, oh dear me, how will we ever get ready in that amount of time- "

Natalie and Mr. Weasley watched her go, before Mr. Weasley got up and pulled two plates down from the cupboard, handing one to her. "I reckon we won't see her again till tomorrow," he joked. He pulled a wooden spoon out of a drawer and began heaping steaming spoonfuls of pie onto Natalie's plate. As her eyebrows rose, he chuckled. "Got to eat for two, now," he reminded her, handing her a fork. She sat down and dug in without waiting for her food to cool. Being pregnant isn't so bad, she thought. As long as I get to eat like this.


	13. Together Again

**You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see the number of people who are following this story. This is my first fanfic, and knowing that you all are enjoying it is the best motivation ever! Please feel free to drop a review- I love to hear what you like or don't like about my writing, and if you have any suggestions to make it better, please let me know! Hope everyone is having a fantastic week!**

For the next several days Natalie sat with Mrs. Weasley for hours on end, poring over napkin samples and flower arrangements until she thought her head would burst. She knew Molly was just trying to help her, but planning this wedding suddenly seemed more like a chore than an exciting enterprise.

Finally, one evening when Mr. Weasley had eaten dinner after work and collapsed, exhausted, in his comfy chair, Natalie spoke up. She and Molly had joined Mr. Weasley in the living room, sipping tea and talking quietly. When Molly stood up to bring the notebooks with the wedding plans in them from the kitchen, Natalie held out a hand imploringly. "Molly, please," she pleaded. "I'm sure Sirius wouldn't want either of us to stress over this. The house will be beautiful, all decorated for Christmas, and everyone will be here. That's all that really matters." When Mrs. Weasley frowned, looking disappointed, Natalie hurried to add, "I really appreciate your help and I have loved working on this with you, but I wish you would just relax for a few days before the children come back."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Weasley give her a small nod, as if to say that she had found Molly's weakness.

Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands distractedly. "But- Natalie, dear, I just want you to have the most beautiful wedding ever. It only happens once, you know. I want you to be happy- to treasure the memory."

Natalie smiled. "I am happy! I have Sirius, and wonderful friends like you and Arthur." She patted her slightly swollen waist. "And now this little one." She reached to stop Mrs. Weasley's fidgeting. "I will always treasure this memory- Sirius will be my husband." She raised an eyebrow. "And I can't have my matron of honor wearing herself out before the wedding."

Mr. Weasley's grin grew over his newspaper as Molly shrieked. "Me?" she asked fervently. "You want _me _to be your- oh, Nat-" She threw her arms around Natalie and hugged her tightly. Natalie turned her head into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and tried not to grimace- the lavender perfume that usually comforted her had been making her nauseous as the baby grew. When Molly stepped back, she had tears in her eyes. Dabbing at them with her apron hem, she bustled into the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, "All right, then, I give in, we'll have it your way- but, oh- matron of honor- can you believe- we need more tea!"

Natalie and Mr. Weasley met each other's eyes and laughed out loud.

"Good save," he told her.

Nat made a face. "If I have to make one more decision about whether the tablecloths should be ecru or egg white, I'm going to scream."

Mr. Weasley chuckled and disappeared behind his paper again as his wife returned with a steaming pot of tea. The women resumed talking about other things until Mr. Weasley said suddenly, "Molly, dear, we should get to bed. We have to be up early to pick up the children tomorrow." He smiled at Natalie. "Are you coming with us?"

Natalie felt her stomach plummet. "The children are coming home already?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Someone's lost track of time! Of course they are, dear, we've been so wrapped up in plans that the time flew!"

Natalie forced a smile onto her face. She desperately wanted to see the children, but their return meant they were that much closer to Christmas. What if Sirius came back and decided not to marry her after all?

Molly was looking at her kindly over the rim of her teacup. "Is everything all right, dear?" she asked finally.

"Oh-" Natalie rose to her feet. "Oh- yes-" she stammered. "Just peachy."

Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Natalie, nothing has changed," he said sympathetically. "Sirius will be happy to see you, I promise."

She felt her face flush. "I- how did you-"

He chuckled and folded his newspaper up. "I'm old and wise," he answered her, with a wink. "Now, ladies, I think it is time we get some sleep. The house won't be this peaceful again for another couple of weeks."

Laughing, Natalie followed them upstairs. As she lay in bed that night, however, she couldn't get the nagging fear out of her mind that perhaps this was all a mistake, and Sirius would change his mind. She tossed and turned fretfully, and dawn broke long before she finally dozed off.

Natalie was up to her elbows in soap bubbles as she scrubbed dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. She had overridden Mrs. Weasley's objections and washed the plates and bowls from lunch by hand. The afternoon sun shone in the window above the sink, and Natalie found herself gazing dreamily out over the green lawn. She was rubbing another plate absentmindedly when she heard a commotion in the living room, where Mrs. Weasley had been dusting. She hurried into the room, wiping her hands on a towel, and was shocked to see Sirius standing there, his back to her. Right behind him, Remus was climbing out of the fireplace, the tell-tale emerald flames of Floo powder fading as he dusted himself off.

Sirius was greeting Mrs. Weasley heartily, and hadn't noticed Natalie come in. Remus, however, let out a glad shout and rushed over to give her a hug. Stepping back, he held her elbows and looked her up and down. "You look great, Nat," he gushed. "You've gained weight, and you have some color in your cheeks." He kissed her cheek. "Pregnancy suits you."

She laughed and kissed him back as Sirius walked over, crossing the room in two large strides. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair reverently. "I thought this would turn out to be just a dream," he whispered in her ear. She pulled back to look into his eyes, surprised at his confession. "Really?" she asked, a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

He winked and kissed her on the mouth, pulling her close again. "It's good to be home," he said, sighing.

Mrs. Weasley had already vanished into the kitchen to start dinner- she knew chicken was Sirius' favorite meal and was determined to feed the men well on their return. The other three settled on the sofa, Natalie curled up close beside Sirius. She looked across at Remus as Sirius stroked her hair. "Are the children on their way home, then?" she asked.

He nodded. "They should arrive at the train station this evening. Arthur and I will go and get them."

Natalie squeezed Sirius' hand. "You both look happy," she observed. "I think you needed some time with Harry."

"Well, it will be nice to spend some time with him without worrying about his safety," Remus replied dryly, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "It certainly will," he agreed. "But it's just as great to see you, love," he told her. "You look wonderful. A sight for sore eyes."

Natalie smiled. "Molly says the first three months are the worst," she said. "I'm looking forward to the second trimester so I can quit avoiding her perfume."

The men laughed as Mrs. Weasley returned. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

Remus waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing, Molly," he assured her. "It's good to be here."

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You would have done well to come back with Natalie," she tutted. "Living in a cave for weeks on end, I'm surprised at you, Remus."

Sirius made a face. "What, am I chopped liver?"

Molly tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "No, it just doesn't surprise me that you would stay out there. You always were a pain, Sirius."

Natalie pinched his arm to prevent him from answering. Thankfully, Molly didn't notice. Wiping her hands on her apron distractedly, she began thinking out loud. "Dinner's in the oven, the children will be here, but not till after sunset- have I finished the laundry? Natalie washed the dishes, I'm sure of it. The rooms will need to be prepared-" The other three looked at each other warily, knowing that Mrs. Weasley's mutterings were sure to translate into chores for them to complete. Sure enough, seconds later, Molly continued, "Remus, you'll be going with Arthur to pick up the children, I suppose? Sirius, if you would go and get rid of that boggart that's planted itself in the wardrobe in the twin's room, I'd greatly appreciate it. Natalie, dear, if you would keep an eye on dinner for me, can't have you working too hard, that's a girl-"

Grinning, Sirius stood and pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes. "Nat, have you ever seen a boggart?" he asked her.

Before she could answer, Remus interrupted. "I don't think that's the best idea, Sirius. In her condition-"

"Can it hurt me?" Natalie queried.

Molly shook her head. "Sirius, where did you get that idea? The poor girl doesn't need any more excitement than what the children will bring home with them. They're shape-shifters, dear," she said kindly, leaning around Sirius' tall form to look at Natalie. "They become whatever frightens you most. Easy enough to get rid of, if you've had practice-"

"I can do it, Molly," Remus said quickly. "It will only take a moment. Besides, Sirius is better at moving furniture around, he's taller than I am. Don't you have to set up the extra beds for Harry and Hermione?"

Natalie gave her best friend a secret smile, impressed with the way he had deftly turned Sirius' attention from the boggart without upsetting him. When she looked back at him, he was frowning in thought. "Hermione was in with Natalie and Ginny, I think, Molly? And Harry was in Ron's room…" He trailed off, wandering towards the stairs.

Natalie pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and followed Molly into the kitchen. The house had to be spotless for the children's return.

The day flew by, and Natalie felt her pulse jump with excitement when Arthur and Remus walked in the door, trailed closely by the children. She was standing in the living room waiting to greet them, Sirius' arm around her shoulders. Harry came forward to meet them automatically, hugging his godfather before giving Natalie a peck on the cheek. She pretended not to notice the flush that spread across his face.

Harry and Sirius immediately fell into a conversation about school, Harry talking animatedly about a professor named Snape, who he seemed to dislike immensely. Sirius' face, which had lit up at the appearance of his godson, went dark, and Natalie had the distinct feeling that he did not like Snape, either.

The conversations around the room stopped as Mrs. Weasley came in, hugging her boys and Ginny one by one, her spatula in her hand. She looked around the room happily. "I'm so glad you're all home safe," she gushed, her eyes tearing up. "Now, come on, into the kitchen. Dinner's ready."

Natalie had just sat down between Sirius and Fred when Mr. Weasley coughed. Looking at Sirius pointedly, he said, "I believe Sirius has something to say to everyone."

Sirius grinned and rose to his feet, looking around at the happy faces lining the table. Without preamble, he said simply, "I am very proud to say that Natalie has agreed to marry me." Fred and George whooped, and Hermione let out a loud gasp. Sirius helped Natalie to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders proudly. Natalie noticed that Harry was beaming. Sirius continued, "I've waited thirteen years to have my life back, and be able to pick up and continue on where I left off, before…" He paused, and Natalie squeezed his hand. Smiling at her thankfully, he continued, "As I am no longer a young man, and am happier now that Natalie is in my life than I have ever been before, I have convinced her to marry me this very week, while you are all here. We want each and every one of you to be a part of this, especially Harry," he said, winking at his godson.

He turned to Natalie and dropped his voice. "Should we tell them the other news, love?" he asked softly. "Or do you want to wait?"

"Why wait?" she asked him, and he beamed.

"There's more news," he called over the chatter that had immediately picked up around the table. Hermione and Ginny were already accosting Mrs. Weasley for details on the wedding, and George had been shaking Harry's hand excitedly. The room hushed, and Sirius continued, his voice trembling a little. "I've waited a long, long time," he began, shaking his head. "And it's hard to believe this is all happening." He paused again, smiling. "Natalie and I are having a baby- he or she will be here this summer, if all goes well." He grinned as everyone began yelling congratulations all at once.

The next thing Natalie knew, Harry had leapt to his feet and caught her in a tight hug. He was so excited he couldn't speak. "You- I can't- Sirius- this is AWESOME," he finally managed to get out, before hugging Sirius as well. "I can't wait- oh, Nat- you have no idea how nice it is to see Sirius happy…"

His godfather ruffled his messy black hair fondly. "Don't worry, kiddo, nothing's going to change. I'll always love you just the same."

Harry grinned. "I know. I just can't believe- wow-" He turned and hurried away to Hermione's side, where she and Ron were talking animatedly and laughing.

Natalie turned to see Sirius smiling at her. "That went over very well, I think," he joked, and she brushed his black hair from his forehead and kissed him soundly.

Mrs. Weasley finally restored order by banging the table with a wooden spoon. "Yes, yes, we are all very happy for them," she hollered. "But the chicken's going to go cold!"

Remus stood and immediately grabbed a serving spoon. Helping himself to a rather large serving of mashed potatoes, he said, "It would be a crime to let your cooking go to waste, Molly." He winked at her.

Voices and laughter filled the room as they all began passing dishes and filling their plates. The celebration went on late into the night, until Ginny fell asleep with her head on the table and George ducked a fork thrown at him after Ron found frog spawn in his peas, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice in the process. Mrs. Weasley sighed and waved her wand agitatedly, causing the juice to vanish as she began herding the children upstairs.

Remus rose from his chair and came over to sit on Natalie's other side as she held Sirius' hand under the table. He looked rested and well pleased. "The kids seem happy enough," he observed.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Molly is, too- I should warn you- she's very excited about the whole thing."

Sirius turned to Natalie, his eyebrows raised. She laughed. "Don't worry, I got her to calm down. It won't be anything too grandiose."

"I do want a wedding, though," he told her. "Don't give it up to please me."

Mrs. Weasley returned and took her seat back at the table. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sirius stood up and stretched. "I'm worn out," he declared, yawning. "Molly, thank you for dinner. I'm looking forward to sleeping in a bed again." He tweaked the end of Natalie's braid. "I'll see you in the morning."

She tilted her head up to kiss him goodnight, and he clomped up the stairs. She turned to look at Remus. "Want to go for a moonlight stroll?" she asked him. "We haven't had a lot of time together lately."

He nodded. "I'll go get your cloak; it's cold out there, Natalie." A few minutes later, he met her outside. Wrapping herself in the warm red wool, Natalie looked up at the stars. Remus took her hand and they began walking, wandering aimlessly as they talked. It was good to spend time with him. Natalie loved Sirius but Remus was and would always be her best friend. They discussed the wedding, the baby, Harry's next task (which was coming up rather quickly), the news- anything and everything as they walked side by side. Their breath rose in small clouds of steam, and the frosty grass crunched underfoot. When they were both tired, they turned around and Remus led them back across the field to the house, which sat like a dark, squat shadow in the moonlight.

Before they went inside, Natalie laid a hand on his arm. "Remus," she said softly. "Are you sure- you're all right with everything that's happening, right? It all happened so fast."

He stepped close and held her face in his hands, considering her for a long moment. "I am very sure," he told her confidently. "I want nothing more in this life than to see you and Sirius- and Harry- happy. I love you as a sister- someone to share laughter and memories with, but I would not take you from Sirius for anything." At her smile, he kissed her on the cheek. "I like to see him happy- at least one of the old gang is flourishing. And your joy is infectious." He laughed. "I can't wait to see the little one you're carrying. I love children. And if he or she is anything like their father- or their mother- they will be a real handful."

She hugged him, and they walked inside the now dark and silent house, each thinking their own thoughts.


	14. The Wedding

**Ah, weddings. Everyone loves them- except for the parents of the bride who have to pay for it and the maid of honor who does all of the work! Ha! Natalie and Sirius deserve this happiness, do they not? There's also a wink to my best girl in here, as well! You were the one who convinced me to publish this and try my hand at writing. Thanks for being my support, my muse, and my most faithful reader! :-* I love you all!  
><strong>

"Wake up, Natalie! Cummon, wake up!" Ginny's shrieks broke into Natalie's consciousness, and she sat up quickly, only to be pummeled in the face with a pillow. Ginny laughed and jumped up and down on her bed, her red hair fanning out around her. "It's today! You're getting married! You and Sirius are getting married!"

Natalie peered out the window at the grey sky. "Ginny, be quiet," she whispered. "It's not even dawn yet, you'll wake the others-"

"Girls! We need to get going! We have a lot to do this morning!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs. Natalie heard Hermione stirring from underneath her blankets, as well. Footsteps sounded down the hallway as the boys answered Mrs. Weasley's summons, knowing full well that if she was awake there was food on the table.

The girls dressed and headed down the stairs as well, greeted by the smell of bacon frying. Natalie's mouth watered as they gathered around the table to eat. Before they began, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Now, this house needs decorated- the girls will help me with that. Boys, I need you to clean up the outside today and get the tables set up in the yard. It will be a nice enough day to have a feast outdoors, I think. It's been unusually warm this winter. Arthur, can you supervise?" When Mr. Weasley nodded, she lowered her voice. "And keep Sirius busy, will you? I don't want him snooping around before everything is ready." She smiled at Natalie across the table, who couldn't resist laughing out loud. Sirius, who hadn't heard her, was entertaining Harry and Ron with a story about his time at Hogwarts. Remus broke in every once in a while to clear up the exaggerations.

After breakfast, Natalie went to follow Ginny and Hermione back up the stairs to collect the Christmas decorations from the attic, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see Remus grinning. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered. Natalie narrowed her eyes playfully, wondering if this had anything to do with the day he spent in Diagon Alley this past weekend. She trailed him down the hall to where he was sharing a room with the twins. He knelt and pulled a bulky, badly-wrapped package from under George's bed. "I had to hide it," he said with a wink. "Couldn't have Sirius seeing it before the ceremony."

He tore open the paper to show Natalie a brand-new set of dazzling white robes. There was a delicate row of seed pearls sewn around the collar and each wrist. When Natalie reached out to touch the silky fabric, it slid through her fingers like shimmering water. Along the bottom of the skirt was a swooping pattern of embroidered vines, decorated with more pearls. She looked at Remus in awe. "Remus-" she began breathlessly.

"You can't get married in your everyday robes, Natalie." He was smiling broadly.

"I can't- I can't accept these, Remus," she stammered. "They're so beautiful, they must have been so expensive-" Since he had lost his job teaching at Hogwarts, Natalie had noticed that his usually shabby robes were looking more and more worn as he searched for a new position. She couldn't accept a gift of this size from a man who didn't have the money to spend on himself, much less on her.

"You only get married once, Nat," he said kindly. "You don't have a father or brother to look out for you. I just wanted to make sure that this day was absolutely perfect." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "The only stipulation is this: I want to be the one who gives you away."

"Of course," she assured him. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

He stroked her hair. "I'm sure Molly will want to doll you up for the ceremony, but I wanted to contribute." He looked into her hazel eyes with his grey ones. "After today, you'll be a married woman, Nat," he said, a smile playing on his face. His eyes, however, looked sad. "You know our friendship will never be able to be what it was before," he told her.

She laughed and brushed his graying hair from his forehead. "Nonsense. I'm not going anywhere. And I highly doubt Sirius will let you disappear." She pinched his nose. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me, Mr. Lupin."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her again, tightly. He took the robes from Natalie's fingers and carefully re-wrapped them in the brown paper. Handing the package to her, he whispered, "Go hide these, then. And for goodness' sake, don't let Sirius see them. It's bad luck, you know."

Giggling and flushed with happiness, Natalie ducked into her room, sliding the package onto the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. Then she hurried downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley and the children prepare for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Hermione, watch my eye with that thing," Ginny said crossly, as Hermione stepped around her. Natalie, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were all squished in Ginny's bedroom, Natalie sitting on the edge of the bed while the other women fluttered around her. Hermione was using her wand to scoop her hair into an elegant chignon, leaving soft curls to frame her heart-shaped face. Natalie resisted the urge to sneeze as Mrs. Weasley carefully applied blush to her cheeks. Ginny was sitting cross-legged on the bed behind her, ducking Hermione's wand and securing a wrought-silver necklace around Natalie's throat. Natalie reached up and touched it gently. Mr. Weasley had slipped her a package earlier that afternoon, whispering that her wedding present from him and Molly was inside. He had ignored her protests and simply smiled at her before hurrying away to stop Fred and George from bewitching the roses in the backyard to sing the wedding march.<p>

The late afternoon sun slanted through the window, making dust motes dance in the air. Natalie smoothed her new robes, her hands shaking. It was hard to believe this was really happening. Molly smiled at her understandingly, patting her hand while absent-mindedly poking Hermione in the arm with the eyeliner she was holding. Natalie giggled. Surely the ceremony would be less chaotic than getting ready had been.

Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger-haired cat, was curled up on Natalie's cot, purring and watching the activity through slitted eyes. Natalie was very sure she had seen the cat eyeing her necklace, and hoped that he wouldn't decide to go after it.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and took a step back. "Well?" she asked the girls. "How does she look?"

Ginny scrambled off the bed to stand beside her mother and Hermione, and all three let out a satisfied sigh. "Beautiful," Ginny breathed.

Hermione was looking her up and down critically. "She's missing something," she said aloud. Suddenly, with a cry of, "Oh!" she pointed her wand at Natalie's forehead. "_Aquifolias regnas,_" she said firmly, and Natalie felt a weight on her head. She reached up and touched it as Hermione explained, "It's a wreath of holly for your hair. I thought it might be a nice touch, since it is Christmas."

Natalie stood up and hugged her, looking into the mirror and smiling happily. "Congratulations, dear," the mirror murmured sleepily. Ginny grabbed her hand. "Let's go," she said breathlessly. "They're waiting!"

"Hold it!" Molly reached over and straightened the dark blue bow in Ginny's hair that matched her best robes. "There," she tutted, "You're ready." She smiled at Hermione, who was dressed in periwinkle robes of chiffon. "You look beautiful," she told her before turning to Natalie. "I think we're ready," she said, quickly brushing a tear from her cheek. Natalie hugged her. "Thank you so much, for everything," she whispered. Molly nodded and straightened her robes, leading the way down the stairs.

The living room had been decorated with a giant evergreen tree covered in baubles of gold, draped with strings of gold beads. The firelight danced off of their surfaces, making the whole tree twinkle. Mr. Weasley had conjured icicles that wouldn't melt and hung them from the mantle and ceiling. Hermione had bewitched the ceiling to reflect the beautiful sunset outside. Remus had added a choir of canary songbirds, who seemed blissfully unaware of Crookshanks watching them from his spot on the carpet or Tacari admiring them from his perch on the bookshelf.

Natalie smiled and pinched herself in the arm, just to be sure that this was all really happening.

Molly opened the door to the backyard a crack and peered outside. "They're ready, I think," she said, tearing up again. She jumped back as Remus turned the doorknob and stepped inside. He stopped on the threshold and stared at Natalie for a moment, a crooked smile on his face. "You look beautiful," he told her sincerely. She reached for his hand and squeezed hard.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione hurried outside to take their places. Natalie took a deep breath. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. Remus squeezed her hand. "Haven't changed your mind, have you?" he joked.

She shook her head. "Don't tease me now, Remus, I'm frightened."

"Of what?" He sounded surprised. He looked at her, frowning. "You do want to marry him, right?"

"Oh- of course!" Natalie assured him. "I love him. I just- this is scary, everyone looking at me."

He chuckled, and his relief was evident on his face. "It's only the Weasleys. You've lived here for months, surely you're not afraid of them?"

"Dumbledore's here," she whispered. "I know he's important. I have to impress him. He's Harry's headmaster."

Remus shook his head, grinning. "Well, who else was going to perform the ceremony, you goon? Sirius can't just walk into a church and ask the deacon to say a prayer. And can you imagine Fudge's face if he showed up at the Ministry of Magic for a magistrate?"

Natalie allowed herself to laugh, as well. Relief swelled in her chest. "I suppose not," she conceded.

Remus linked his arm around her elbow. "You ready?" At her nod, he turned to the door. "Off we go, then!"

The first thing Natalie saw was a row of tables on the green lawn, white tablecloths fluttering in the breeze. They were positively groaning with good food. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, Natalie thought wildly. Fred and George had magically erected an arbor, winding roses in and out of the wooden weave, which thankfully were not singing. Underneath the arbor stood an elderly wizard with silver hair and a beard that were long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore half-moon glasses on a very crooked nose, and even from this distance, Natalie could see he was smiling. Natalie's heart began pounding when she saw Sirius standing beside him, dressed in brand-new black robes. His hair was neatly trimmed, Molly having coerced him into sitting on the stool for a haircut again after breakfast. Sirius was beaming broadly, and when he saw Natalie, he took a step forward, as if to meet her. Harry, who was standing right behind him, grabbed his elbow to stop him, and Natalie smiled.

Remus walked her up to the arbor, where he handed her to Sirius. Natalie saw him tip his best friend a wink, but Sirius had eyes only for her. He squeezed her hand and turned expectantly to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said clearly, "Am I to understand that you two, Sirius Black and Natalie Birladeanu, wish to bind yourselves in marriage, despite the fact that Sirius is wanted by the Ministry and therefore unable to procure a magistrate for this occasion?"

Natalie heard George stifle a laugh and Remus cough. The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched. "Yes, sir," he answered, trying to keep a straight face. He squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. "Yes," he said again, his voice more confident.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked at Natalie expectantly. She answered quickly, "Yes, I do. Please."

His eyes twinkling, Dumbledore nonetheless turned to the audience and said solemnly, "Then, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I am prepared to perform the ceremony myself."

Looking directly at Sirius, Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Black, do you swear to devote your life and your love to this woman beside you, caring for her always and providing strength and support throughout your lives together, until death parts you?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "I so swear."

Dumbledore turned to Natalie. "Miss Birladeanu, do you swear to devote your life and your love to this man standing beside you, providing him with a home and a family to be proud of throughout your lives together, until death parts you?"

Natalie's heart was in her throat as she answered, "Yes, I swear."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then, by the power and authority given to me by the Ministry of Magic in the name of wizards everywhere, I pronounce you husband and wife." He gave Sirius the tiniest of winks. "Well, go on, kiss her then," he commanded, raising his eyebrows over his glasses.

Sirius laughed and pulled Natalie into his arms, kissing her passionately before surprising her by scooping her up into his arms. "Let's eat!" he yelled boisterously, and carried her past Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing into her handkerchief while Hermione patted her back awkwardly, to the tables laden with food along the lawn.

Everyone filled their plates and feasted outside, sprawling on the grass and enjoying the beautiful weather. Natalie giggled when Fred whispered something and waved his wand, causing Ginny's chicken to jump off of her plate and tap dance across the ground. She hit him with a Bat-Bogey hex, which caused quite a commotion until Mr. Weasley could sort it to rights.

Natalie turned to see Sirius studying her closely, a smile across his handsome features. "What?" she asked him quizzically. "Haven't changed your mind, have you?"

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "Never. I love you, Mrs. Black."

She turned her head and nipped at his ear playfully, making him growl with desire. She sat back and wrinkled her nose at him. "I suppose I love you, too, Mr. Black."

He reached over and stroked the bare skin of her wrist, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. "I can't wait to show you just how much I love you, wife," he whispered, and sat back, laughing, when she swiped at him. "Not in front of the children!" she admonished.

Before he could answer, Remus came over to where they were sitting. Sirius stood to his feet and wrapped his best friend in a tight hug, thumping him on the back and saying, "Thank you for everything, Moony. I know it was your and Molly's efforts that made all this possible."

Remus smiled. "I'm just glad it went off without a hitch," he observed mildly, as Ginny chased Fred and George around the side of the house, screaming at them to change her hair back from the purple hue it had morphed into.

Natalie laughed, and Sirius turned to grin at her. "She looks beautiful, mate," he said to Remus. "Thank you."

Remus flushed. "Of course. You are my two best friends. I'm just thankful that you allowed me to be a part of everything today."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Sirius exclaimed. They fell into laughter a moment later, reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts, and Natalie tilted her head back, closing her eyes and absorbing the warm sun. This day had been perfect, she thought to herself. The best day of my life. She placed a hand on her slightly swollen waistline. That is, she corrected herself, until you come, little one.


	15. Conversations at Christmas

**Since this chapter is astonishingly short, I'll be uploading a second one today, as well. :) I just didn't feel that this section could be lumped together with the next chapter, and decided to keep it separate. Hopefully this gives some insight into how Natalie and Sirius feel about the baby and Harry's imminent return to Hogwarts.**

Natalie and her new husband quickly settled into a routine. Nothing had changed between them- she still felt herself blush when she caught his eye, and her pulse raced at his touch. However, the children insisted on teasing her mercilessly- for the final two weeks of their vacation, she could not get them to stop calling her Mrs. Black. Fred and George had taken to pointing at her now-obviously swollen waistline in the mornings and asking her aloud how Baby Black was doing that day. She took it all in stride, appreciating that she was being welcomed into the group so readily.

Before the happiness from her wedding faded, Christmas was upon them. Natalie and Sirius had given Remus a set of books on Dark creatures, entitled _Dementors and Dangers: Dark Creatures that Spell Doom _that Hagrid had recommended. The illustrations made Natalie shiver, but Remus was soon settled on the sofa, reading hungrily with Hermione looking over his shoulder. Harry tore down the stairs before breakfast to hug Sirius around the neck and exclaim over the personalized scarlet Quidditch robes he had just unwrapped. Natalie had just opened the shapeless yellow booties and hat Hermione had knitted for the baby when Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek happily. He showed her the present he had just unwrapped- a charmed shaving kit that she had found in Diagon Alley the other day when shopping with Molly.

Sitting around the fire later that evening, writing in the new hardcover journal that Ginny had given her, Natalie realized sadly that the holidays were almost over. The children would be returning to Hogwarts soon enough, and she could already see the disappointment beginning to steal its way across Sirius' face as he played chess with Harry at the kitchen table. Harry was Sirius' last link to James and Lily, and as Harry could pass for his father's twin, she understood why he meant so much to her husband. She knew, too, that Sirius was already resenting the fact that he wouldn't be able to attend Harry's second task in February. She sighed, wishing there was something she could do to cheer him up.

"What's wrong, Nat?" Ginny crawled into the chair Natalie was sitting in, curling up beside her. "You look sad."

Natalie tweaked her hair. "It's nothing, Ginny. I'm just thinking about how much we're going to miss you all when you go back to Hogwarts."

Ginny frowned. "The baby can't come until we get back," she instructed. "I want to be there when it happens."

Natalie laughed. "Well, Ginny, you can't exactly tell a baby when to come. They do as they please."

"Stay in there," Ginny said, leaning over to talk to Natalie's stomach.

"He can hear you, you know," Remus chuckled over his book. "You should sing him a lullaby, Ginny, so he'll know your voice."

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Natalie asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just seems right, doesn't it?"

"It's because the baby is riding so low," Mrs. Weasley explained, bustling in to clean up the wrapping paper that littered the floor. "I was thinking the same thing, dear."

"Means you're getting fat, Nat," Remus joked, ducking beneath his book to deflect the pillow Natalie threw at him. Undeterred, he teased, "It's all those salty foods you've been craving. I'm surprised there are any crisps left in England, the way you've been eating lately."

Natalie rolled her eyes as Sirius entered the room, followed closely by Harry. He looked sullen and distracted, but upon hearing Remus' words, he brightened considerably. "It's a boy?" he asked, coming over to sit on the sofa beside Natalie's chair. "How do you know?"

"Professor Lupin says you should sing to him," Ginny told him. "Start crooning."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to wake all the dogs in the village," he told her. Ginny crossed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue before bending over Natalie's stomach again. "Good luck dealing with that, mate," she said seriously, before dashing up the stairs. Her laughter carried down the steps.

Sirius smiled at Natalie. "I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl," he told her. "We'll love him or her just the same, won't we?"

Natalie grinned mischieviously. "Only if the baby gets my personality. If it's anything like you, the little pest will be going to live with Remus."

"What?" Remus looked up quickly. "No way, I'm not raising a second generation Marauder."

Sirius stood up and kissed Natalie's forehead. "Tease all you like, it'll be here soon enough. Time will fly," he told her.

She looked up at him, noting the gray that had suddenly appeared at his temples. She knew he would be miserable while Harry was away at school. When she had suggested that he return to the cave to be near his godson, he had recoiled, telling her firmly that he would not abandon her while she was pregnant. Still, the separation would be hard for him. She squeezed his hand in response. "I hope so," she said sincerely.

He nodded, sensing the depth of meaning behind her words. "It will," he assured her. "And we'll go through it together." Then he turned and headed upstairs. Natalie knew he was going to sit alone in their room, but decided to let him go. His "fits of the sullens", as Molly called them, would run their course. But she would be by his side the entire time.


	16. The Second Task

**Just to warn you ahead of time, I'm not entirely sure I got the actual logistics of this task correct. Once my little sister decides to return my copy of "Goblet of Fire", I'll be sure to double-check my facts. For now, though, just roll with it. :)**

The day of Harry's second task dawned cold and clear. Natalie stood in front of the Burrow, her scarlet cloak wrapped around her for warmth. Remus joined her outside, with Sirius close behind him. Natalie frowned. "Darling, we talked about this-"

"I'm not going," he replied, scowling. "Although I still don't see why I can't. I'll be a dog, Remus, no one pays attention-"

Remus cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Padfoot, old friend, I wish you could be there, as well. But I'd like to ensure that Natalie has a husband to help her raise the baby- not one back in Azkaban."

Sirius growled in frustration. "Fine. But I want to hear everything that happens," he instructed Natalie.

She nodded. "Of course. You know I will tell you all about it when we get back." She walked over to hug his broad shoulders. "Harry will do great- he's beaten Voldemort, why wouldn't he be able to handle a simple task?"

This made Sirius smile. "Good point," he conceded. He kissed her goodbye, saying, "Tell him I wish him luck, and be safe." He looked over at Remus. "Take care of her?"

Remus nodded. "Always."

Natalie climbed on the broom behind him, her heart in her throat as she anticipated leaving the ground. She made a face at Sirius. "I hope the baby doesn't mind flying," she joked. "Or someone down below us will not be having a good day."

Sirius laughed and waved as they left him behind, heading for Hogwarts.

When they arrived, the grounds were mostly empty. It seemed that the school had not been released to watch the task yet. The stands had been moved- they now ringed the lake that sat in the middle of the lawn. Natalie shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The wind off of the water would be cold. She tugged on Remus' sleeve, asking, "Harry doesn't have to swim in this water, does he?"

Frown lines creased his forehead as he considered this. "I hope not. There are grindylows in that water, not to mention the giant squid."

Natalie raised a questioning eyebrow, but before she could speak, the sounds of many feet crossing the grass reached them. Remus grabbed her hand. "Hurry," he told her. "I want to get good seats."

Natalie allowed him to pull her towards the stands, clambering up to one of the top rows. She sank down and tried to catch her breath. She was nearly five months pregnant now, and was definitely showing. The baby took a lot of her energy.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry's friend Neville was hurriedly climbing the stands to where they sat, two other Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, trailing him. "You can't sit here," he gasped, pointing down the stands. "This is where all the Slytherins sit, you don't want to be by them, do you?"

Remus opened his mouth to reprimand Neville for not getting along with the other students, but a cold, drawling voice interrupted him.

"Look at that, will you?" Natalie gazed down the stands at a very pale boy, dressed in Hogwarts robes. He had a pointed face and blonde hair, and he was sneering. He was pointing up at them, speaking over his shoulder to the two boys behind him, both of whom looked like boulders.

Dean let out a hiss under his breath. "Beat it, Malfoy," he snarled.

Malfoy's upper lip curled, even as he ignored Seamus, gazing steadily at Natalie. "Looks like the werewolf found a wife," he said loudly to the boys behind him. Students were beginning to turn around and stare as Malfoy's voice carried through the still air.

Natalie frowned, looking over at Remus, who was regarding the boy calmly. "I hate to disappoint you, Malfoy, but this is actually a friend of mine," he explained mildly. "I'd introduce you to her, but I think now's not the time, considering your manners are lacking at the moment."

Malfoy ignored him. "I wonder if the kid will come out covered in fur?" he wondered aloud, pointing at Natalie's stomach. The Slytherins seated around them sniggered.

"Shutup, Malfoy," Seamus said loudly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "No one asked your opinion, Mudblood," he scoffed.

Natalie was forced to sit back, her hand protectively on her stomach, as Remus stood to his feet. Glaring down at the boy, he said softly, "Watch your mouth, Malfoy, or the headmaster and I will be having a chat about your behavior."

Natalie raised her eyebrows; she had never seen Remus angry. She wasn't sure what a Mudblood was, but Seamus' face had turned an angry shade of pink. Dean was clenching and unclenching his fists. Natalie wished fervently that Sirius was here, except she was sure he would be shoulder to shoulder with his best friend.

"Now, Draco, I daresay that is enough excitement for one day," drawled a cold voice. A greasy haired man, who reminded Natalie strongly of an overgrown bat, swept up the stands to place his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about the-" He paused, looking Natalie up and down, "_riff-raff_ that our Headmaster allows on the Grounds."

"Good to see you, as well, Severus," Remus said bluntly.

The man, whose hooked nose turned up at the sight of Remus, looked serenely over at Dean, who was standing right behind him, his wand drawn. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, I think, Thomas," he said easily. "For pulling your wand on a professor." Before Dean could protest, the man had walked away. Malfoy and the two boys standing on either side of him threw one last triumphant look at them over their shoulders before moving to sit beside the other Slytherins.

"Wha- He can't just-" Dean sputtered angrily. Remus turned to face him. "I think you're right, Neville," he said suddenly. "It seems that the Gryffindor stands are over there." He held a hand out for Natalie, who was still shell-shocked at the behavior she had just witnessed. She allowed him to walk her along the stands, where they took their seats among the scarlet and gold-clad Gryffindors.

Natalie turned to Remus, horrified. "What in God's name-"

"Where's Harry?" Seamus interrupted. "They're about to start!"

The other boys shrugged, looking worried.

Suddenly, Remus pointed down the sloping lawns to a small figure dashing across the grass. "There he is, I think, Seamus." He squinted at the tiny speck that was Harry. "Wonder where he's been?"

"Doesn't matter," Seamus said, gulping. "I'm just glad he finally showed up!"

Harry joined the other champions, all of whom were already standing waist-deep in the freezing lake. When the starting whistle sounded, he stripped, wandering out deeper into the water. Natalie shivered, imagining how cold the lake must be. Harry stuffed a handful of something into his mouth and stood there, chewing.

"What is he doing?" Natalie asked, tugging on Remus' sleeve. "He should be in the water!"

Remus was frowning, watching Harry standing in the lake. Suddenly, Harry clapped his hands to his neck, diving quickly under the surface. Remus' face lit up. "Gillyweed!" he said proudly. "Clever move, Harry!"

"What's gillyweed, Professor?" Neville asked nervously.

Remus looked over at him kindly. "It's a nasty plant that grows under water. If you eat it, you'll grow gills- it allows you to breathe under the water."

Neville looked very interested in this. Dean nudged him with an elbow. "Pay attention! You can get a Herbology lesson later!"

Natalie looked back at the water. The lake surface was placid and still. She reached out to hold Remus' hand. "What does Harry have to do?"

Remus was watching the water, as well. Without taking his eyes from the lake, he explained, "Ron and Hermione are underwater. They're being held by mermaids, I think. Harry has to get down there and rescue his captive."

"That's it?" Natalie asked.

Remus frowned. "Well, there are grindylows and the giant squid down there. I hope he can get past them safely."

"He knows how, Professor!" Dean said excitedly. "Remember, you showed us!"

A smile spread on Remus' face. He looked pleased that his students remembered what he had taught them. "And just how do you get past a grindylow, Dean?" he asked.

"Break its fingers!" All three boys answered simultaneously.

Remus laughed. It made Natalie happy to see him enjoying himself with such abandon. He missed Hogwarts desperately, she knew. He had loved teaching, and Hogwarts was the only place where he had fond memories. Natalie knew he had fallen on hard times since resigning from his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Snape, the greasy haired man she had just seen, had let it slip that Remus was a werewolf, and parents immediately complained. However, she thought shrewdly, it seemed as though Remus had been a popular professor- not just students from Gryffindor, but from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well, had come up and shaken his hand since they sat down.

"Are Ron and Hermione all right?" Natalie asked anxiously.

Remus smiled. "Of course, Nat. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to one of his students. I'm sure they've been placed under a spell that will allow them to breathe underwater, as well."

Natalie looked back at the water. "It's been a long time, though, Remus," she said nervously. "Almost an hour."

He nodded. "I know."

They waited for several more minutes. Natalie felt herself becoming more and more anxious as time went by. The stands had slowly fallen quiet. Suddenly, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, broke the surface of the water, a young girl in his arms. He dragged her ashore, closely followed by Viktor Krum, Ron's Quidditch hero, who was holding on to Hermione by an arm.

"Where's Fleur?" Seamus asked, looking around for the champion from Beauxbatons.

Dean shook his head. "She never got into the water, remember? Her charm didn't work!"

Natalie grabbed Remus' arm. "I don't see Harry!"

Before Remus could answer, Harry emerged in the shallows, holding on to Ron and a tiny blonde girl Natalie had never seen before. Ron was spluttering, yelling at Harry for something.

The stands went quiet as the judges deliberated. Suddenly, a voice rang out, explaining that even though Harry had severely missed the time limit, he would be declared the winner. Natalie assumed that had something to do with the blonde girl he had saved, who was holding on tightly to Fleur's robes.

Remus grinned at Natalie happily. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. "Let's go see him!" Natalie followed him down the stands, where she hugged Hermione, Ron, and Harry in turn. Her robes were soaked from coming in contact with them, but she didn't mind. Harry was beaming.

After assuring Harry of how proud Sirius would be, Natalie followed the children and Remus back up to the school, where another feast was taking place. The mixture of good smells wafting through the entranceway made her stomach growl. As Ron explained excitedly to the others about how Dumbledore had put all of the hostages to sleep before moving them to the lake, Natalie filled her plate. Giggling at Remus as he corrected Ron's exuberant exaggerations, she ate until she couldn't take another bite. She sat beside Remus as the children talked excitedly, feeling drowsy. Eventually, giving in to the insistent pull of sleep, she rested her head on his shoulder and dozed.

**I thought it might be helpful to explain how popular Remus was at Hogwarts- the poor man doesn't seem to have very good luck, and I knew he would love to return to the school where he had so many good memories. Hopefully, I captured the great respect his students all seemed to have for him in PoA. :)**


	17. Interlude

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual; coming up: the third task! **

Spring snuck up on Natalie, and before she knew it, she found herself sitting at Molly's kitchen table one warm afternoon, fanning herself with her hand. Molly placed a damp washcloth on the back of her neck, saying soothingly, "It won't be too much longer, dear. Just a few more weeks."

Natalie groaned. "I think my feet are swollen," she complained, "but I can't see them to know for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if this baby came out weighing fifteen pounds!"

Molly chuckled. "Oh, it won't be that bad," she promised. "Trust me, once you're getting up five times a night to feed him or her, you'll wish you were still carrying it."

"I'm already getting up five times a night!" Natalie protested. "Apparently my bladder is an entertaining punching bag."

She turned at the sound of deep laughter from the doorway. Sirius winked at her as he took a seat at the table. "Having a bad day, love?" he asked in mock sympathy.

"It's your fault I'm fat," she told him.

"I don't remember you complaining," he teased her. Mrs. Weasley blushed and turned to the sink.

Natalie kicked her husband under the table, rewarded with a loud _oomph_. She smiled. "How's your day, then?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Except for this strange pain I've suddenly developed in my left shin."

Behind them, Mrs. Weasley snorted. "Serves you right," she muttered.

Natalie laughed. "How are the children?" she asked Sirius. "Have you heard from Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course I have, and you don't want to know the sort of trouble he's managed to get himself into this term." He grinned. "He's proving himself worthy of being a son of a Marauder."

Remus walked in to the kitchen, carrying a book. He pulled a chair out and sat down on Natalie's other side. He frowned at Sirius. "He has the Map, you know," he said seriously. "Honestly, I'm a bit afraid to hear what trouble he's managed to find. I just hope he's managed to stay on Snape's good side."

Sirius growled. "Don't talk to me about that man," he said fiercely.

"Who is he, anyway?" Natalie asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

Remus shook his head. "He went to school with us, James, Sirius, and me," he explained. "He and James especially did not get along well."

"Because he's a slimy, greasy-haired, hooked-nosed _git_."

Remus ignored Sirius' interruption. "Even when we were students, Snape expressed a deep interest in the Dark Arts. I'm quite positive he served as a Death Eater. However, Dumbledore trusts him, and I am inclined to believe that he knows something I do not."

"He wanted your job," Sirius said. "Harry told me he's been itching to get the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for years."

"Snape was helpful to me when I was teaching at Hogwarts," Remus said simply, opening his book. "He is now the Potions master there. He made the Wolfsbane potion for me every month so I would not suffer during the full moon. While I do not like him, I do not dislike him, either. But as I said, Dumbledore trusts him, and so do I."

Sirius snorted to express his opinion of Dumbledore's trust of Snape.

Natalie quickly changed the subject before it became an argument. Her husband was very opinionated, and not afraid to voice his feelings. Remus, however, was not fond of arguing, and she wanted to spare him the stress. "When's Harry's next task?" she asked Remus, accepting a cup of steaming tea from Molly with a word of thanks.

Remus frowned in thought, taking a cup of tea, as well. "June, I think," he said in response.

"Are we going?" Natalie asked.

Sirius made a face. "I don't know, Nat," he said cautiously. "The excitement won't- you know, upset the baby, will it?"

"Sirius! How selfish!" Molly slammed the teapot down on the stove and turned to face him. "You just don't want to be left behind again while they go and watch Harry. That's it, isn't it?"

Sirius eyed her calmly. "Actually, I was expressing a serious concern for my wife's health," he said coolly. "I am fully aware that I am not able to go."

"Oh- well-"

Remus interrupted Molly's embarrassed stutters with a wave of his hand. "I don't see why you couldn't come, Natalie," he said. "If anything happens, God forbid, Madam Pomfrey will be there."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked, forgetting his disagreement with Molly and looking around interestedly. "That old bat's still there?"

"She is not a bat, Sirius-"

"She patched me up more times than I can count!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Usually I was in there from injuries I got while pulling pranks with James, but every once in a while, Moony here would get a good, solid bite in-"

"She was kind enough to assist me through my illness," Remus said calmly. "I owe her and Dumbledore a great deal for allowing me to attend Hogwarts despite my condition."

Sirius looked at Natalie and rolled his eyes dramatically. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. Remus ignored them, reading his book intently. Sirius stood and held out a hand to help Natalie out of her chair. "Let's go for a walk," he told her. "Lord knows you need the exercise."

Molly laughed out loud when Natalie shoved him roughly into the wall and stalked ahead of him outside. When he caught up with her, he tweaked her braid and reached out to hold her hand. She leaned into him and laughed, her robes rippling in the breeze, and followed him out to the country lane that ran in front of the house.

* * *

><p>"Natalie, are you sure about this?" Sirius was frowning at her in the mirror as Natalie brushed her long auburn hair. She was sitting on Ginny's stool at her vanity, using the bright morning sunlight streaming through the windows to see by.<p>

She turned to face him where he perched on the edge of the bed. "I'll be fine," she assured him. She tapped him on the nose with her hairbrush playfully. "Quit being a worrywart, Mr. Black."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her softly, causing her blood to rush in her veins. He held her face in his calloused hands and rubbed her nose with his. "I can't help it," he confessed. "I'm so afraid something will happen while I'm not there."

"And you're not the least bit worried about Harry?" Natalie teased. She kissed him back, taking hold of his hand and placing it on her swollen stomach, grinning when the baby kicked and he laughed in surprise and joy. "Harry's the one you should worry about, darling; the baby and I will be fine. Remus will take good care of me, you know he will."

There was a pause as her husband held her gaze. Finally, he spoke. "He told me what happened with that Malfoy brat the last time you were up there."

Natalie grimaced. "Children like that are just ignorant, Sirius. His parents obviously didn't raise him to respect his elders. The blame truly lies with them."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm more upset about Snape getting involved," he said bluntly. "I don't want him near you."

"He won't bother me while Remus is there, I promise. Besides, what harm can he do?"

"I don't want him to upset you."

Natalie reached up and wrapped her slim hands around his large ones. Laughing, she said, "What's upsetting me is the fact that my husband is worrying over silly things and making me late."

Sirius made a face at her and stood, leaning over for one last kiss before leaving the room. "Fine, then, I won't distract you!" he called over his shoulder. Natalie laughed.

Remus' voice floated up the stairs. "Nat, come on! We're going to be late!"

She ran the brush through her hair a few final times before standing up and straightening her magenta colored robes. She left her hair loose and flowing about her shoulders, hurrying down the stairs to join Remus, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.


	18. Trial and Triumph

**For all of my lovely readers: I couldn't wait to get to the final task- for reasons you will soon know. I've been writing almost non-stop since my last update; please tell me what you think! The title refers to Harry's Trial in the Maze- and the Triumph belongs to Natalie. You'll see! ;) 3**

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Natalie was surprised to see that a maze formed out of tall hedges had been grown in the middle of the grounds, surrounded yet again by tall stands for spectators. She, Remus, and the Weasleys settled down on a bench beside Ron and Hermione, who both looked anxious. Natalie watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon, turning the sky a deep purple. Leaning over Remus, she asked Hermione, "How does this task work?"

Hermione, used to fielding questions from Ron and Harry in classes, explained patiently. "The Triwizard Cup is in the middle of the maze. The champions will enter in the order that they stand points-wise, and whoever reaches the Cup first is the winner."

Natalie wrinkled her nose. "I'm assuming there's more to it than that."

"Oh, yes," Hermione nodded. "There are all sorts of obstacles Harry and the others will pass through." She looked at the hedges that made up the maze and frowned. "But the hedges are too tall, I'm afraid we won't be able to see much."

Ron shook his head. "Harry will find the most difficult and the most dangerous path through there, Hermione, you know he will."

Hermione just bit her lip. Remus leaned over and gave Ron a stern look. "Harry is quite talented," he pronounced. "I am sure he is more than prepared for something of this caliber."

"We've been practicing with him," Hermione said anxiously. "I've been trying to teach him new spells and charms to help him…"

Remus smiled at her kindly. "Well, Hermione, if any witch could teach Harry what he needs to know, it's you."

Hermione blushed. Ron spoke up hopefully. "I helped."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure you did, Ron. You're a good friend to Harry, as well." Ron smiled and blushed, pleased at the praise his favorite professor had given him.

They turned their attention to the maze as the champions disappeared, one by one, into the dark maze. Natalie noticed Mrs. Weasley was holding her husband's hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. As Harry disappeared from view, Natalie leaned into Remus nervously and laid a hand on his leg. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Suddenly, Natalie jumped and frowned. She had felt a sharp pain in her stomach that was entirely different from the admittedly uncomfortable feeling she got when the baby kicked her. Usually, the baby kicked at her ribs or her bladder- she had to admit, the kid had good aim. This, though, made her grimace.

Remus, who could not have missed her reaction, leaned back and looked at her strangely, concern in his brown eyes. "You all right?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah," Natalie assured him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with shaking fingers. "Baby's been kicking me a lot today. He started early this morning." She shook her head and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I don't know what's gotten him riled up, but he's definitely gotten stronger," she joked weakly.

Remus frowned but nodded, turning back to the excitement down in the maze.

Natalie grimaced as another wave of pain took her by surprise. She gave Remus' leg an involuntary squeeze. He looked back at her again. "You're sure you're all right?" he asked.

Natalie nodded, swallowing. "Yes, I promise."

Over the next hour or so, the contractions grew stronger, occurring closer and closer together as time wore on. Natalie tried to slow her breathing. Now was not the time to go into labor- besides, she had heard that pregnant women sometimes went into false labor during times of stress. Harry's final task, the one that decided the Triwizard Champion, definitely qualified as a time of stress, she thought dryly. She bit her lip and tried to stay silent. She didn't want to cause a scene and distract everyone from Harry's trial if she was only having false contractions.

A few minutes later, Hermione leaned over Remus' shoulder to ask a question and gasped. "Natalie! What's wrong?"

Natalie was doubled over, her eyes clamped shut against the waves of pain that were washing over her. They were full contractions now, not just twinges, and she could feel the baby struggling to come out. When Remus turned to face her, she grabbed his wrist so tightly that her knuckles went white. "The baby," she gasped. "Remus, the baby's coming."

His skin had gone ashen. "Nat," he said shakily. His tone frightened her; she had never heard him sound anxious or unsure of himself. "I don't know what to do. You need to go to the hospital. St. Mungo's is all the way in London! It's the closest wizarding- "

"_There's- no- time-" _she gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"What do I do-?" Remus sounded panicked now.

"Come on, Natalie. Up you go," Mr. Weasley, who had a lot of experience with birthing babies, having seven children himself, stood to his feet and helped Natalie to stand also, a steady hand at her elbow. "Got to get you out of here and someplace quiet," he told her calmly.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I didn't think- this is not a good time!"

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Children don't usually ask your opinion before they decide to come along."

Mrs. Weasley was stumbling alongside them as her husband led Natalie down through the stands to the grass. She was muttering to herself, before she rounded on her son, who was hiding behind Remus' back. "Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey! Natalie can't have this child in the middle of the grounds!" Ron nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

He returned moments later, closely followed by two witches. The taller one wore glasses and her black hair was pulled severely back into a tight bun. The shorter witch was slightly dumpy, and had frazzled red hair. The first woman leaned over Natalie, her voice kind but tight with worry. "Miss, I'm Professor McGonagall. This is Madam Pomfrey, she is our medical staff here at Hogwarts. We are going to take you to the infirmary right away."

Remus held up a hand. "But-"

Professor McGonagall waved his protests aside. "Professor Lupin, I assure you that we have the situation under control. You may wait in my office with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while we deliver the baby, and you may come up only after both mother and child have rested."

Remus looked relieved. "She'll be all right, then?"

Madam Pomfrey patted his arm. "Not to worry, Remus," she assured him. "It's been quite a while since I delivered a baby, but there's really not much for us to do. The child will come when it is good and ready. Your wife's in safe hands."

"She's not-"

Professor McGonagall had conjured up a stretcher, and was helping Natalie to lie down. "That's right, dear," she murmured. "It will all be over soon."

Natalie couldn't see straight for the pain. She tried to slow her breathing, but found that she had no control over her body. It seemed as if her whole being was focused on delivering this child. She looked over and saw Remus through watery eyes. "Bring him," she whispered. "Please, go get him and bring him here. I need him."

Remus looked worried. "Nat, I can't. The risk is too great-"

"_Please._" She grimaced as another contraction doubled her over.

He nodded, giving in. "Alright, alright, I'll send someone for him. I'm not leaving you, Nat. I'll be right beside you until he gets here." He trotted alongside the stretcher as Professor McGonagall guided it slowly along the sweeping lawns and up towards the castle. Madam Pomfrey hurried along behind them, struggling to keep up with Remus' long strides. "Ron!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Go send a note to her family, will you? Natalie shouldn't be alone."

Natalie heard Ron and Hermione's footsteps hurry off in the direction of the school Owlery, where Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, was kept. She focused on the baby, fighting the exhaustion that overwhelmed her between the contractions.

They climbed a wide set of stairs and walked through hallways that were chilly and damp despite the summer weather. When they arrived at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey immediately got her settled in a clean, empty bed, drawing a curtain around her for privacy and shooing Professor McGonagall and Remus out into the hallway. She fluttered around, bringing Natalie a large bowl of water, several towels, and an extra pillow to prop up her shoulders. Natalie dug her fingernails into the sheets as the contractions began to come in waves, one right after another, until she thought she would tear in two. She was unaware of her own screams as she struggled to give birth for several hours. Finally, long after the sun had set, she felt the pressure give, and collapsed, sweaty and exhausted, against her pillows. Within moments, she heard the first cries of her newborn child.

She struggled to sit up, her strength gone, and reached for the small bundle Madam Pomfrey had finished cleaning and wrapping tightly. Her heart leapt when she saw the shock of black hair poking out from the swaddling clothes. "Miss Natalie, you are the mother of a healthy boy," Madam Pomfrey said breathlessly. Natalie couldn't resist holding out a finger for the baby to wrap his tiny fist around. His eyes, squinted against the bright light of the infirmary, were black and bottomless, exactly like his father's. Natalie kissed him on the forehead, and he gurgled happily. She smiled.

"I'll take him back now, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, reaching for the baby. "You need your rest, as does he." Natalie handed him over reluctantly, amazed at how quickly a bond had formed between herself and her son. She watched as the other woman tucked him down inside a wooden box that made a makeshift cradle. She couldn't stop smiling. However, exhausted as she was, within a few minutes Natalie had given in to the insistent pull of sleep.

**A/N: I've left out a lot of the rather unpleasant parts of the whole childbirthing (and nursing) process. This story is meant to be enjoyable, not overly educational! :) Next, we shall see how the rest of Natalie's family and friends react to this precious new presence! **


	19. A Son for Sirius

**A shout-out to valleydew for her lovely reviews- I've incorporated one of her suggestions into this chapter- she chose the name for Natalie's baby! Love to all of my faithful readers!**

She opened her eyes to see Remus perched on the bed beside her. She stretched out a weak hand to hold his. "Have you seen him?" she asked hoarsely. She had worn her voice out during labor.

He nodded. "He's beautiful, Natalie. Sirius will be proud."

"Is he here?"

Remus looked as if he were fighting an internal battle on whether or not to answer. "He is," he conceded finally. "But he can't come in right now, Nat. He's in Dumbledore's office, wearing a hole into the carpet with all of his pacing. He was fast- he ran up here, as Snuffles, of course, before you were even settled in."

Natalie sighed, trying not to cry. She felt her eyes brimming with tears. "I wish he could be here," she said softly, a note of pleading in her voice.

"Dumbledore will bring him down to see you soon, I know he will. Just wait until this place clears out. Madam Pomfrey's going out of her mind trying to keep the ward free of visitors so you and the baby can sleep."

"Who's come to see me?" she asked, bewildered. She didn't have many friends in the wizarding world.

Remus counted on his fingers. "The Weasleys, of course. Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall has been very protective, shushing anyone who talks too loudly in the hallway. In fact, almost all of Hogwarts has come to try to see you and the baby- except for the Slytherins, of course."

"Why?"

He chuckled. "I don't think anyone's ever actually given birth here before. And there seems to be a bit of a mix up- everyone thinks the child is mine." He gave her an indulgent grin. "I didn't correct them. Thought it would be best for Sirius' safety, you know?"

Suddenly, voices broke the silence. "Oh, come now, Poppy, let us in. Or goodness, let _me_ in, Arthur can wait here, can't you, Arthur? I want to see Natalie-"

Natalie smiled at what was obviously Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Tell Madam Pomfrey to let them in, will you? I want to see them," she told Remus, and he stood and moved towards the door of the ward.

Within moments, Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, her husband, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione trailing in her wake. Natalie smiled. "It was so good of you to come, Molly," she said weakly.

Mr. Weasley used his wand to form chairs out of thin air, and they all crowded, wide-eyed, around Natalie's bed. She laughed and pointed at the wooden box on the floor beside her. "I'm fine, everyone, really. What you came to see is in there."

Hermione squealed as Mrs. Weasley reached in and carefully brought the baby out into the light. He screwed up his face and waved his tiny fists but didn't cry. Ron looked on in amazement. "Wow," he said. "That's Sirius'-?"

"Well, well. I wondered what all of the noise was about." Natalie looked up to see a very ugly man with sallow skin standing at the foot of the bed. It was the same man she had seen at the second task. Natalie now knew that this was Professor Snape. She hadn't heard him approaching. His hair was extremely greasy, and his nose was large and hooked. She didn't like the sneer on his face, as if he had smelled something rotten.

"Ah, Severus," Remus said mildly, walking up and placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Come to see the baby?"

Snape turned his beady eyes onto her son where he slept in Mrs. Weasley's arms. Natalie reached out to take him instinctively, and hugged him protectively to her breast. Snape's lip curled as he took in the shock of black hair visible from under the swaddling clothes. "Looks exactly like you, doesn't he, Lupin?" he asked sarcastically. He considered the baby again. "Actually, I would say he more closely resembles a certain friend of yours."

Silence settled over the group. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Snape, while Remus was watching Natalie warily. Hermione's cheeks were pink and her features were pinched in anger.

"Funny, isn't it?" Snape asked no one in particular. "A Muggle bearing a child to the last scion of the ancient and noble House of Black." He gave Natalie an ugly smile. "I suppose he finally realized that no respectable witch would have him."

Ron and Hermione appeared to be glued to their seats, shock and disbelief written on their faces. Ron was clenching his fists and had turned beet red, a strange contrast to his orange hair.

Snape laughed, a sound that made Natalie's blood curl. "Sirius Black will never amount to anything," he continued coldly. "He's a blight on the face of wizardkind. He's on the run from the authorities, and has gotten himself a Muggle for a wife and a Mudblood for a son."

Snape's words caused an uproar. Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU!" as her sons jumped to their feet and pulled their wands. The baby started screaming at the top of his lungs, his face screwed up in fury at the noise. George dove directly at Snape, but Remus stepped quickly between them and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't, George," he said firmly. "It's not worth attacking a professor to uphold Sirius' reputation."

"Yes, Weasley," Snape sneered. "Listen to your werewolf friend. He knows that I speak the truth."

"Get out," Mr. Weasley said firmly, his wand pointed at Snape's chest.

Snape's eyes met Natalie's as he said, "It will be interesting, you know, to see how the Ministry handles this. Perhaps they will assume- rightly- that Black's wife and son know of his whereabouts. I would be on watch for dementors at my door, if I were you." His words of warning rang in Natalie's ears as he swept away down the rows of beds to the door of the infirmary, where he let himself out and disappeared down the steps.

Natalie was in shock. "What is wrong with that man?" she cried, as George finally gave up fighting Remus and sank back into his chair, red-faced. The baby continued to cry, waving his fists angrily, his face screwed up from the effort. Natalie ignored him. "Why is he so cruel? Remus- you should have let George-"

"No," Remus said, turning to her. "Snape has always been a mean, nasty little creature, even when Sirius and I knew him here at school. Nothing will change that, and it's not worth any of these children being kicked out of Hogwarts for assaulting a professor."

"You went to school with that git?" Fred piped up from where he stood, his wand still out.

"Yes," Remus answered wearily. "It was always great fun, for Sirius and James to pick on him. He was greasy haired and slimy then, too." This made Fred and George grin identical smiles. Remus ignored them and looked down at the baby, frowning. "I don't understand why he has allowed a childhood grudge to poison him like that."

"What did he call my son, Remus?" Natalie demanded. When no one would meet her eyes, she said loudly, "I have a right to know what he said to my son."

There was a pause, until Hermione finally murmured, "Mudblood."

"Mudblood?" she repeated, unsure if she had heard her correctly. "What is that? What does that mean?"

Still no one would meet her eyes. Finally Hermione said in a trembling voice, "It's what they call me, Natalie, when they want to be particularly cruel. It's a terrible name- it means your and Sirius' son isn't worth anything because he's not a pure-blood- from two wizarding parents." She paused before saying furiously, "Which makes no sense- he's a half-blood. He'll be a wizard just like Sirius!"

Natalie felt her jaw drop in surprise. "Remus, how-? Who made this man a professor? They let him teach these children-?"

"I believe that was my decision," a kindly voice broke in. Albus Dumbledore had entered the ward and was sweeping down the rows of beds to where Natalie lay. A big black dog trotted beside him. "However," he assured her, his eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses, "I assure you that I have the utmost faith in his teaching abilities, even if his social skills are a bit…lacking."

Natalie ignored him, her eyes glued to the dog sitting at Dumbledore's feet. Dumbledore followed her gaze and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you would like to see your son, Sirius? I daresay Mrs. Black seems anxious to speak with you."

The dog looked up at Dumbledore before transforming back into a human shape. Sirius rushed forward to Natalie's side, a grin brightening his face. "You're all right? I'm so sorry I couldn't be here, Nat. It's a boy, is it? Let me see him!" The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush as he reached for the bundle Natalie held. She felt a warm wave of affection for both of them as Sirius cradled the tiny boy in his arms for the first time, his face alight with happiness and disbelief. He turned his head into the sleeve of his robes and wiped away a tear of joy. Natalie had never seen him cry. He played with the baby's tiny toes and ran his fingers through the shock of black hair on his head. Looking up at Natalie, he murmured in an awed voice, "I can't believe- _We _did this, Natalie. We're parents." He turned his attention back to the baby and stated proudly to the rest of the room, "I have a son."

He held the baby for several minutes before Ginny tugged on his sleeve, begging for a chance to see him. When she was safely seated beside her mother, the tiny bundle in her arms, Sirius kneeled by Natalie's side. "I am so proud of you," he told her. "You have made me the happiest man on earth, Natalie. I mean it. You were amazing today, and every day. You're my wife, and now the mother of my child." He kissed her softly, sweeping a strand of hair back from her sweaty forehead. He touched his nose to hers. "I love you."

Natalie reached out and grabbed his hand with her own. "I love you, too, Sirius."

He laughed out loud suddenly and sat back on his heels. He looked pointedly at the baby, now safely back in Mrs. Weasley's arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Nat, he needs a name," he told her.

She nodded. In all of the excitement, it had slipped her mind. She was too focused on the bond she felt with that tiny person, her son. Sirius smiled at her. "What shall we call him, love?"

"James," she said clearly, after a moment's thought. She reached for him again, needing to feel the warm weight of him in her arms. She looked at Sirius for his opinion and saw that he was beaming. "What do you think?"

He smiled, laying a warm hand on the boy's head. The baby was fast asleep again, his tiny fist inside his mouth. "James it is," he agreed. He turned to Remus. "I saw Snape leave," he observed suddenly. "What did that greasy haired git want?"

Remus laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Only to cause chaos and upset Natalie," he said in a low voice. Sirius turned to look at his wife over his shoulder. "It's all right," Remus assured him. "He's gone now, and what he said doesn't matter- "

"He called our son a Mudblood, Sirius," Natalie said loudly. Her husband spun on his heel to stare at her. Tell-tale red spots began appearing on his cheeks- he was furious. She met his gaze calmly. "I don't know what history there is between the two of you, Sirius, but he is an evil, rotten person. I don't care what he thinks. James is perfect; there's nothing wrong with him."

Sirius was grinding his teeth again. "Where is he?" he growled, turning to Remus. "Tell me where he is; I'll teach that slimy-"

Dumbledore, who still stood at the foot of the bed, folded his hands in front of him and began humming loudly, staring up at the ceiling. When Sirius fell silent, Dumbledore lowered his gaze to Sirius' and raised his eyebrows over his glasses. "I have suddenly fallen deaf and have no idea what you just said, Sirius," he said.

Sirius looked embarrassed. "Headmaster, how can you- ? You heard what he said!" he protested angrily.

Dumbledore looked at Natalie serenely. "I don't think your wife would appreciate you settling old scores on the day of your son's birth. Perhaps you should wait for a better time?"

Sirius frowned. He looked over at Natalie, still in bed with James in her arms, and his shoulders drooped. "I hate that man," he said succinctly.

"We know," Hermione answered loudly. Everyone laughed. James began to cry again, and Mrs. Weasley turned to her children. "Out," she commanded, shooing them towards the door. "The poor girl needs her rest, God bless her, and the little one, too- It was good to see you, dear, get some sleep- Come on, boys, it's time to leave- "

Fred and George avoided their mother's arms and came to stand by Natalie's bedside. "He looks like a beetroot," Fred observed, eyeing the baby critically. George nodded his agreement. "Congrats!" they chimed in unison, before ducking Mrs. Weasley's swinging purse and dashing for the door.

Ginny ran up and looked down at James again. "He's so tiny," she said breathlessly. She turned to Sirius and hugged him around the middle, blushing furiously. Then she hurried after her brothers.

Ron and Hermione came over next, saying goodbyes and promising to return in the morning. Natalie laughed and promised to let them hold James when they came back. Sirius guided the two teenagers towards the exit. They were walking together, heads close, whispering, before they even reached the door. Natalie suppressed a smile.

"Professor Lupin, would you mind escorting me back to my office?" Dumbledore suggested. Remus turned to look at him. He continued, "I'm sure the new parents would enjoy some time alone. And besides, I've been wanting to discuss an article I read about grindylows recently with you, interesting creatures- " Dumbledore swept from the room with a wink at Natalie, Remus trailing behind him. When they reached the door, Dumbledore turned to look at the group at the end of the ward. "I suppose Madam Pomfrey will return soon," he observed. "And while dogs are generally not allowed in the ward, I suppose we can make an exception for tonight."

Sirius nodded, and the door closed behind them, leaving the new family alone in the silent ward. Moonlight poured in through the cavernous windows, and Natalie could clearly see Sirius' expression as he stroked James' tiny forehead. "I still can't really believe it," Sirius breathed. "We're parents, Nat." He rubbed Natalie's cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you so much," he told her, his voice choking with emotion.

She gave him a tired smile. "I love you, too," she answered, and tilted her head back as he brushed her lips with his. He bent to kiss James, too- gently, as if afraid he would wake him. Natalie stifled a yawn as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I'll let you sleep, love," he said quietly, and smiled. "He is perfect, you know. His mother may be a Muggle, but she is the most beautiful, smartest, and kindest woman I know." He stroked her hair. "Don't ever forget that, Nat. He will be a great man some day, I can feel it. And it won't be because of blood or anything like that. It will be because we raised him right, in a home full of love and laughter." He wiped a salty tear from Natalie's cheek at his words, kissing her forehead one last time before transforming back into the big black dog. Immediately, he curled up on the floor in a shaft of moonlight, settling down to keep an eye on his family as they slept.

Natalie turned to lay on her side, gently placing James next to her on the bed. She didn't want to be without him, even for a second. She placed her arm around him protectively and watched as his tiny chest rose and fell in slumber, his expression peaceful. She smiled to herself, full of love for these two men who had come into her life, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Decisions

**Happy Easter, everyone! :) (This is how much I love you all- updating on a holiday!)**

Sirius had left- reluctantly- the morning after James' birth. Harry had been brought in during the night and lay very still on a bed down the ward from where Natalie sat. She knew something terrible had happened at the task after they left, but Madam Pomfrey drew a curtain around his bed and refused to talk to her. Sirius, still in his dog form, had crept under the curtain to see Harry, only to be chased away by Madam Pomfrey, who wielded a broom. Remus stood watch at the door to the ward as Sirius kissed Natalie and promised to see her as soon as Madam Pomfrey sent her home. He swallowed throatily, his large hand on James' forehead, until Remus gave a nervous cough. With one last look at his wife and son, he had turned on his heel and swept down the length of the ward, transforming into the great black dog and disappearing around the door.

A few days later, Madam Pomfrey released Natalie to return to the Burrow. When she stepped into the kitchen, cradling her tiny son in her arms, Sirius jumped to his feet, his chair making a loud scraping noise. James woke with a start, waving his tiny fists and screwing his face up angrily. Sirius checked his stride as he crossed the kitchen, eyeing the baby uncertainly. "Is he afraid of me?" he asked Natalie, concern in his deep voice.

"No, of course not," she assured him, swaying her hips and making soothing noises. "You just startled him, is all."

Mr. Weasley stood and came over to examine the boy. He smiled at Natalie through his horn-rimmed glasses. "Congratulations. He looks strong and healthy."

"Thanks, Arthur-" Natalie began, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, let me see him, he's finally home! Natalie, always wonderful to see you, dear, of course- oh, he's so precious!" She wedged her way in between Sirius and Mr. Weasley, who both hid grins and stepped back. Natalie reluctantly handed James over to Mrs. Weasley to hold and coo over, immediately missing the warm weight of him in her arms. Sirius stepped close and kissed her, touching his forehead to hers. "I've missed you," he told her.

Remus, who had escorted Natalie home from the hospital, laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think Molly's planning on keeping him," he said seriously.

Natalie looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was seated in a kitchen chair, rocking James in her arms and softly singing him a lullaby. She smiled. "It's a break for me," she protested. "His schedule doesn't exactly match mine."

"Up at odd hours?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Yes, and since we're sharing a room, you can share shifts during the night."

He made a face and then laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course, darling. He's my son, too, you know."

"I thought you'd forgotten," Natalie said dryly.

Before Sirius could give a retort, Mrs. Weasley shushed him. "For goodness' sake, I've only just gotten him back to sleep," she admonished.

Natalie walked over and took James back, cuddling him close to her and smiling as he hiccupped in his sleep. "I'll take him upstairs, Molly," she said. "That way he can get some sleep and you all won't have to tiptoe around down here."

As she turned towards the stairs, Mrs. Weasley whispered, "I've placed a rocking chair and Ginny's old cradle in there for you, dear. They've been in the attic for several years, I'm afraid. I wiped them down as best I could."

Natalie smiled at her thankfully. "I appreciate it, Molly. Really." She headed upstairs, moving slowly, still unsteady on her feet from the birth.

Just as she was straightening up from placing James in his cradle, the bedroom door creaked open. Sirius came and stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling down at the snoring baby. "He's perfect," he whispered. His voice still held that sense of awe he had shown in the Hogwarts infirmary.

Natalie stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "He's a mirror image of his father," she said proudly.

Sirius smiled and held her close, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed the warm skin at his collarbone, making him sigh and bury his nose in her hair. Natalie kept kissing him softly, up his neck and along his jawline, until his lips met hers. He kissed her hungrily for a few moments before saying throatily, "Don't tease me, Nat. You're being unfair."

She ran her fingers along his cheek, holding his gaze. "I've missed you," she said softly.

He kissed her again before stepping back from her. He held her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist. His touch sent tingles down her spine. "I've missed you, too. It will be wonderful having you and Jamie home with me."

"The children are coming home, soon, Sirius," she reminded him. "Where in the world is Molly supposed to find room for all of us?"

He looked at her for a long time, chewing on his lip before answering. "I don't want to upset you, love."

"What's wrong?" The happy feeling in her chest dissipated as she eyed him nervously.

He sighed, running a hand through his thick, black hair. "I think Remus needs to explain all this. I'm not very good at being- tactful."

"Explain all what?" Natalie's feeling of foreboding grew as he refused to meet her gaze again. "Sirius-"

He reached out and grasped her hand. "Come with me," he told her, and she followed him out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. The others were gathered in the living room, talking quietly. Natalie noticed that the joy that had been on everyone's faces moments ago was gone. She took a seat on the sofa between Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was seated in his sagging armchair in the corner. Sirius had moved back into the shadows by the fireplace, frowning as he crossed his arms and waited.

Remus cleared his throat, turning to look at Natalie. "There's something we need to talk about."

Natalie looked around at the others. Mrs. Weasley was wringing her hands, and her husband was frowning. "Is it about James?" she asked.

Remus shook his head, reaching over and grasping her hand. "No, Natalie. It's about Harry."

She looked quickly over at Sirius, but his expression was unreadable. The dancing light from the fire made his eyes look sunken, as they had the night they had first met.

"What's happened?" she asked anxiously.

Natalie noticed the deep, premature lines on Remus' face as he answered, "He was hurt, Nat. At the task. We've tried to keep it from you- you've been through a lot the last couple of days-"

"We saw him in the ward," she told him. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell us anything. What's happened?" she repeated, her voice firm.

Remus sighed. "The Triwizard Cup had been transformed into a Portkey. When Harry and Cedric grabbed it, they were transported somewhere else, we're not sure where. Harry said he had run into Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley gasped at the name. Natalie frowned. "I thought he was dead? Or injured, or something?"

"He was." Sirius spoke from the shadows. "Somehow he's regained his body. He is much more of a threat now."

"Harry brought back Cedric Diggory's body," Remus told her. Natalie looked quickly over at Sirius for confirmation. He nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"The Killing Curse." Remus spoke softly, as if by saying it he could bring it down upon them all.

Natalie stood to her feet. "Where's Harry?" Her voice rose in fear.

Remus grabbed her hand to reassure her. "He's still at school." At the look on her face, he hurried to explain. "It's the safest place for him. Dumbledore is there."

Natalie turned to look at Sirius. "When will he come back?"

Sirius didn't answer. He was frowning deeply. It was Remus who spoke up. "He has to return to the Dursley's, Nat," he explained. "There are enchantments protecting that house stronger than any we can place around here."

"Dumbledore is putting up enchantments on my house as we speak." Sirius spoke slowly, deeply. "We will move the Order there, as soon as possible. Then, Harry can join us."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Your house?" she asked incredulously.

Sirius grimaced. "My family's house. It's awful, Nat. I'd much rather take care of Jamie here. But my father put so many enchantments and charms on that house that it's almost impossible to penetrate." He met Remus' eye over Natalie's shoulder. "It's the least I can do for the Order."

"What Order?" Natalie asked, quite exasperated now. She couldn't believe there had been so much kept from her all this time- and by her own husband!

"The Order of the Phoenix, Natalie." Mr. Weasley finally spoke up from where he sat in his armchair. "It's a group dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who. In light of Harry's experience, it has re-formed. Molly and I were original members fifteen years ago when You-Know-Who was strong." He nodded at Sirius. "As were Remus and your husband."

Natalie closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to look at Sirius, saying only half-teasingly, "You _would _get involved in something dangerous."

He crossed the room to hold her hands in his. "I have to do this, Nat," he said seriously. "I won't be in any danger. Dumbledore has already made me swear to remain in the house."

"As well you should," Molly said loudly. "You have a wife and son to worry about now, Sirius. It's too dangerous for you to go off dueling with Death Eaters every chance you get."

Sirius regained the haughty, slightly arrogant look his handsome face bore whenever someone insulted or patronized him. Natalie, recognizing the signs, placed a hand under his chin and tugged gently until he met her gaze. She shook her head, telling him silently to let it go. Frowning, he obeyed.

"When are we leaving?" she asked no one in particular.

"First thing tomorrow," Remus told her. "We can't delay any longer. Besides," he said kindly, "I want you and James somewhere safe."

Natalie nodded, squeezing Sirius' hands. "First thing tomorrow," she agreed.

**A/N: For my younger readers and others not "in the know"- after giving birth, women are usually advised to wait about six weeks before resuming- uh- previous marital activities. ;) This is because they are extremely fertile after having a baby. That's why Sirius was quite frustrated when Natalie started kissing him- poor guy has several more weeks to go solo. Hahaha. **


	21. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

"There's nothing there," Natalie said plainly. They were all standing in the middle of a square in London, looking across at a patch of dead grass in between number eleven and number thirteen Grimmauld Place.

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "Muggles can't see it, love," he explained.

"How am I supposed to live there if I can't see it?" she asked him, exasperated.

"Trust me," he said simply. She allowed him to lead her over to the blank patch of grass, stumbling when her feet ran into something. She clutched little Jamie tightly and frowned at Sirius. He tried to suppress a smile. "It's a step, Nat," he told her, stepping up. She followed up three more steps, trying to hide the thrill of shock that went through her when she looked down and realized she was standing on thin air.

Sirius took out his wand and tapped the seemingly empty air, his wand making a hollow sound. Suddenly, a house materialized in front of them. Natalie gasped over the sound of many locks and chains undoing themselves, gaping at Sirius as he pushed the door open and gestured her inside.

They were standing in a long, dim hallway. Natalie looked around as the others stepped inside behind her. Remus spoke first. "Nice place, Padfoot," he joked.

Sirius spun to face him with a loud _shush_, but not before a horrible screeching filled the hallway. Natalie felt her face drain of color as she staggered into Mr. Weasley. James was screaming to match the volume of the disembodied voice. It took Natalie several moments to register the words. "_Filth! Blood-traitors! Werewolves! Muggles in my home! How dare you taint the ancient and noble house of Black! How dare-"_

Sirius hurried forward down the hallway, shouting, "Shutup, you horrible old hag!" He stopped before a portrait of a woman on the wall. Giving his wand an irritated flick, he closed the moth-eaten curtains framing the picture as Natalie managed to quiet James. He came back towards the astonished group, a sheepish look on his face. "My mother," he said, by way of explanation. "Sorry, should have warned you."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm certainly glad I never had to meet her when she was alive," she deadpanned in a whisper.

Mr. Weasley stifled a chuckle as Sirius gestured for them to follow him down the hallway. They tiptoed past the painting silently, Natalie determinedly keeping her eyes averted from the horrible portrait.

Sirius led them into a large kitchen paved with flagstones and warmed by a giant fireplace on one wall. He motioned for them to have a seat along the long wooden table, summoning goblets from a cupboards and producing a flagon of elder wine. Mr. Weasley politely refused. After making his excuses, he left for his job at the Ministry, promising his wife that he would be back in time for dinner.

Natalie looked up from tickling her son's toes. "Sirius, where is Jamie going to sleep?" she asked.

"In our room, love." Sirius looked surprised. "Why?"

"I was hoping there'd be enough room for us to fit out a nursery for him," Natalie said hopefully.

He waved a hand helplessly, gesturing at the cobwebs that were gathered in the corners and the thick layer of dust that coated every surface. "No one has lived here since my parents died," he told her. "This place will need an awful lot of cleaning up first, darling. It's not exactly hospitable right now."

Mrs. Weasley snorted. "Not exactly _habitable_, I'd say."

Sirius, his pride wounded, gave her a cold look. "I know it's not the best, Molly, but it's all we have. I would think the Order would appreciate the generosity I've shown."

Natalie met Remus' eyes and shook her head. It seemed like Sirius and Mrs. Weasley would never be able to get along peaceably. Sirius' haughty arrogance didn't help matters. Natalie loved her husband, but he could be somewhat rude at times.

"Molly, would you mind starting dinner?" Remus broke in kindly. "Natalie can help you- I don't want her exerting herself yet. Sirius and I will throw out the damaged furniture and do the deep scrubbing. We can tackle the rest tomorrow."

Remus certainly had a way with calming down a situation, Natalie mused. He was definitely a peacemaker- he seemed distraught whenever there was tension among his friends.

Sirius met his best friend's eye and nodded. "All right," he conceded. "We should start in the drawing room, then, I suppose. It will give us somewhere to sit, at least." He frowned when he noticed that Natalie's teeth were chattering in the cold of the basement kitchen. Unfastening his traveling cloak, he wrapped it around her shoulders, hugging her close. "We'll get this done as quickly as we can," he told her. "So you can have a proper house to putter around in."

Natalie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Get on, the kitchen's for women only. You're slowing down dinner."

He laughed and followed Remus out of the kitchen. "All right, all right, quit nagging me, wife!" he threw over his shoulder in an exasperated tone. His black robes whipped around the corner as the two men disappeared from sight. Natalie giggled and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Help me find a box or something to lay James in for now, Molly," she said. "Then we can get started on dinner."

They discovered an old crate that had previously held butterbeer bottles in the cupboard. Natalie lined it with Sirius' cloak, more concerned about James' comfort than her own. He simply gurgled and kicked his feet in the air when she placed him in the makeshift cradle, sucking on his tiny fist and staring at her with wide eyes.

Mrs. Weasley had already hung the cauldron over the fireplace to boil when Natalie turned around. She pointed towards the table, where a cutting board, knife, and a stack of raw carrots had appeared. "If you'll just cut those, dear…" she said, turning to rummage through the cupboards.

Natalie walked over to the table and started slicing the carrots, humming to herself. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned. An ugly, bat-eared creature was standing at the end of the table, dressed in a loincloth made from what looked like a soiled pillowcase. It was short and stooped, the top of its head barely clearing her elbow. Tufts of white hair sprouted from its ears, and its large, watery eyes were fixed on Natalie in an expression of intense dislike.

Natalie screamed in surprise and jumped backwards, pointing the knife at it defensively. Behind her, James woke and began to fuss loudly. "Who- what- are you?" she asked, the knife shaking in her hand.

The thing narrowed its eyes. "Master has brought a Muggle into the house," he muttered, looking her up and down. "What would poor Kreacher's Mistress say? Poor Mistress, filthy Muggles and Mudbloods in her home-"

Loud footsteps sounded in the hallway as Sirius and Remus rounded the corner at a run, wands raised. Sirius glanced at his wife before following her gaze to the stooped form in front of her. "Ah, Kreacher, I forgot about you," he said, more to himself than to the being.

Remus crossed the room in two strides, taking the knife from Natalie and laying it back down on the table. He smoothed her hair back, noting that she was shivering- from fear or cold, he wasn't sure. "It's all right, Nat," he said soothingly. "He's a house elf. I forgot to warn you- most old wizarding homes have one."

Natalie looked over his shoulder at the house elf. "It's ugly," she hissed under her breath. "And it can talk, Remus."

The elf continued to stare at her, muttering in what he apparently thought was a whisper, but which was in actuality more of a normal speaking voice. "Kreacher may be ugly, but Kreacher only works for pure-bloods. Kreacher will not stay here if there is a Muggle here, oh no. Poor Mistress, if she only knew there was a Muggle in the house-"

"What's his problem?" Natalie interrupted Kreacher's ramblings.

Sirius frowned, still considering the elf. "He's served my family for generations, and his family before him. Apparently, like most house elves, he's come to agree with pureblood philosophy."

Kreacher was now staring back at Sirius, his large eyes popping. "Master Sirius is back, Kreacher thought he was gone. Master Sirius is a blood traitor, ho yes, he broke poor Mistress' heart when he ran away. Now he brings a Muggle here- _what _would Mistress say?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Shutup, Kreacher," he said in a bored sort of tone, and Natalie noticed that even though the elf's mouth continued to form words, no sound came out. He stopped and glared at Sirius.

"Natalie is your Mistress now, Kreacher, and you will address her as such," Sirius said coldly. "If I catch you calling her a Muggle again, I will mount your head on the wall with all of the others."

Remus started. "Sirius, surely that's a bit-"

Sirius ignored him. "Go away, Kreacher- go clean something," he told the elf, and with one last terrible scowl at Sirius, Kreacher disappeared with a loud "CRACK!"

Natalie jumped at the sound, and Remus' hands tightened on her forearms to steady her. She stared at the spot where the elf had stood, disgust written on her face. "What was that- thing?" she asked.

Remus explained. "House elves are bound to the blood line that they serve. They must obey any order that they receive from a member of that family." He looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "Apparently, Kreacher isn't too fond of Sirius, but he still has to obey him."

"Stupid elf," Sirius said, shrugging. He looked over at his wife. "Just stay away from him, darling; he's not worth bothering with, the old codger." He raked a hand through his hair, causing it to fall elegantly back in place. "Everything all right then?" he asked, glancing over at Mrs. Weasley. The two women nodded mutely, and Sirius raised his wand. "Come on, then, Moony," he said to Remus. "I want to get that boggart out of the writing desk before it scares Jamie half to death."

The two men wandered back out of the room, and Natalie went back to slicing carrots, wondering what sort of childhood her husband had endured in this uninviting old mansion. Being back here had certainly not improved his mood.


	22. Order Meeting

Later that summer, Natalie sat in James' new room, rocking his cradle with her toe absent-mindedly as she knitted a cap for her son's tiny head. She hummed to herself happily, enjoying the afternoon sun as it shone through the admittedly grimy windows. She and Mrs. Weasley had worked hard for the past several weeks, putting the house to rights and cleaning as best they could. The house still held a deep cold, as if it knew a Muggle lived there and was trying to freeze her out. She tugged her shawl closer about her shoulders and looked over at the lit fireplace, musing to herself that it was still only August. She would make the best of it- at least she was with her husband and son. Remus was away on a mission for Dumbledore, and although Natalie missed him, it was nice to have time alone with her husband.

Someone cleared their throat at the door to the nursery, and she looked up in surprise. Sirius was standing there, pleased with the cozy scene before him. Natalie put a finger to her lips, glancing meaningfully at the cradle where James slept. Her husband crooked a finger at her, a cocky grin on his face. She rose and laid her knitting down on her chair, following him into the hallway and pulling the door closed behind her quietly.

Before she could speak, Sirius pushed her gently against the wall and began kissing her. She turned her head to get away from him, unknowingly exposing her long neck to his hungry kisses. Biting her lip to hold in a shriek of laughter as he nipped at her collarbone, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him from her, gasping. He grinned at her from beneath his messy black hair, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She shook her head. "You are such a man whore." He leaned into her, trapping her against the wall. His other arm supported his weight beside her head.

He looked at her, his dark eyes sparkling, an impish grin on his handsome face. "Molly and Arthur went home to the Burrow to check on things," he informed her. "And no one else is due here until the meeting tonight." He nuzzled her neck again, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He met her gaze. "I thought we could make good use of our time alone."

Natalie nipped his nose playfully. "You think so?" she teased him. "Maybe I was perfectly content sitting in there, knitting."

"You weren't," he said knowingly. She suppressed a smile at his confident tone. "Although if you like the nursery that much-" he began.

She frowned at him. "Wha-"

Sirius laughed and kissed her earlobe. Natalie shivered, burying her fingers in his thick, black hair. He pressed his lips to her ear, whispering, "I thought maybe Jamie might like a little brother or sister to play with."

Natalie gave him a lighthearted slap, giggling as he scooped her up into his arms and headed for the master bedroom down the hall. He spent the next few hours showing her just how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Natalie woke from a doze, her head on her husband's naked chest, to realize that the sun had sank beneath the horizon. She sat up slowly on the bed, combing her hair with her fingers. She looked down at Sirius' handsome face, his chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing. His features were composed and calm as he slept peacefully. Natalie was grateful that the nightmares that had haunted him for months after he escaped Azkaban had not manifested themselves for some time now.<p>

She slid out from under the sheets and dressed silently, moving carefully so as not to disturb him. She crept down the hallway to peer into the nursery and was gratified to see James still asleep, his tiny thumb in his mouth. Braiding her long auburn hair as she went, she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Remus sitting composedly at the long oak table. His face was hidden behind a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper, and he looked around with a start as Natalie crossed the cold flagstones in her bare feet. She poured herself a goblet full of wine from a pitcher on the counter before sitting in the chair next to him. He smiled at her. "Alright there, Nat?"

She laid a gentle hand on his forearm and returned his smile. "Doing wonderful. How are you, Remus?"

When she looked more closely, she noticed that his hair seemed grayer than before, and the dark shadows beneath his eyes looked more pronounced. "Living with werewolves was not one of my life's ambitions," he said candidly.

Natalie stifled a laugh, replacing it with a sigh of concern. "You look awful, friend."

Remus narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks, I appreciate the honesty."

She handed him the goblet of wine she held in her hand and stood to fill another one. "Drink," she said firmly. "You know you need to."

As she spoke, Sirius wandered into the kitchen, tousling his hair and yawning. "Hello, love," he greeted her, pecking her on the cheek before he sat down and began flipping absentmindedly through the newspaper Remus had laid aside. He looked up when he felt Remus' eyes on him. "Need something, Moony?" he asked lightly, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Don't you dare touch the crossword puzzle, Padfoot," Remus warned him. "I've been looking forward to that all day."

Sirius grinned and tilted his chair back on two legs, propping his feet on the table in a gesture of defiance. Holding the newspaper just out of Remus' reach, he perused the back page carefully. "Hey, Nat," he called. "What's Dumbledore's favorite candy? It's the clue for ten down."

Before Natalie could reply, Remus stood and leaned over the table, snatching the paper back from his friend. "It's Cockroach Clusters," he said irritably. He sat down in his chair and flattened the paper out on the table, smoothing it with his hand and frowning. He waved his wand and produced a Self-Inking Quill, scratching his chin with the tip absentmindedly as he considered the clue. "Ah no," he said suddenly. "It's lemon drop." Muttering to himself, he shot Sirius a dirty look and proceeded to fill in the blocks.

Sirius caught Natalie's eye and winked. She brought him a drink and settled down on his knee. "You shouldn't tease him so, Sirius," she reprimanded. "He's been gone all week."

Sirius' face darkened. "At least he can go out," he growled.

Remus looked up. "Really? Do you honestly think I enjoy acting as go-between for the Order with Fenrir Greyback and his clan? They're biting people for fun now, you know. Not just when they're transformed."

"What are you doing there, anyway?" Natalie asked curiously, taking a sip of her wine.

"We're trying to prevent the werewolves from joining Voldemort," he told her. "And as I am a ready-made ambassador..."

Natalie frowned. "Dumbledore asked you to do this?" When he nodded, she pressed, "What if you get hurt?"

He shrugged. "It's the risk I take, I guess. Greyback's more interested in biting children, though." Natalie detected a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Children?" she repeated blankly, horrified. "Why?"

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed. "Children have a longer life span than adults, darling. More time to infect other people." He nodded at Remus. "Greyback's the one that bit him."

Natalie looked at Remus for confirmation. He simply nodded. Before she could ask another question, he was absorbed in the crossword puzzle again. "Three across," he muttered. "Stunning Spell? _Stupefy_, of course- that's an easy one." He put the quill to the paper and resumed scribbling. Natalie shook her head. She knew that he was simply using the crossword as an excuse to avoid talking about painful memories, but he was still enjoying himself. Sometimes Remus was too much of a bookworm for his own good.

Sirius pinched her, having guessed her thoughts. "Try going to school with him," he muttered. Natalie giggled.

Taking another sip of her wine, Natalie noticed footsteps in the hallway. Before she could put her cup down and see who it was, though, she felt her husband stiffen next to her. She glanced over at him, noticing his jaw had set. Looking at the doorway, she started, almost spilling her wine. Snape sneered at her. "Look at this lovely tableau," he said nastily. "A werewolf, a runaway, and a Muggle. Oh, my."

Natalie opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but her husband beat her to it. "What do you want, _Snivellus_?" he asked arrogantly.

Remus had leaned back in his chair and was watching the exchange, the paper forgotten and a frown twisting his features.

Snape didn't move from where he stood. "I'm here for the meeting," he said, his words clipped.

Natalie was glad that she had sat on her husband's lap, because he made a movement, as if to jump to his feet. It was only her weight that kept him from doing so. "It's not for another hour," Sirius drawled. "You can wait outside. Let yourself out, will you? You know the way. It's opposite how you got in."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Your arrogance is insufferable, Black," he sneered. "Surpassed only by Potter's."

Natalie was knocked to the floor as Sirius stood. "Your presence is insufferable, Snape. And just who do you think you are, insulting me and my godson in _my _house?"

Natalie stood quickly and laid a hand on his arm. "Darling, no-"

"Listen to your wife," Snape spat. "I doubt you could beat me in a duel, and I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of her."

Sirius was grinding his teeth again. "That's only because you would stoop to using curses real men avoid," he bit out.

"That's enough." Remus' voice sounded behind them. "Sit down, Sirius. Severus, wait in the drawing room, please. The others will be here soon and we can get started."

Snape threw one last scowl at Sirius before vacating the kitchen. As soon as he left, Sirius slumped in his chair. "You should have let me jinx him, Moony," he said moodily, draining the last of his wine and slamming the empty goblet down on the table.

"Of course not," Remus snapped, losing control of his temper. "The last thing we need is a rift in the Order."

Sirius snorted, but Remus had already turned his attention to Natalie. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, looking her over.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, love. I just- _hate- that- man_."

Natalie turned to face him, allowing him to pull her back down onto his lap. "I know," she said simply, stroking his jaw.

Remus shook his head, but before anything else could be said, a tall black man walked in the door. He was bald, and had an earring in one ear. When he spoke, his voice was slow and deep. "Did I miss the party?" he asked.

Natalie stood and offered him a chair. "Have a seat, Kingsley, please," she said, taking his cloak. "Would you like some tea? The others aren't here yet."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, ma'am, please. If it's not too much trouble."

She made a face. "Don't be silly."

As she bustled around the kitchen, more members of the Order arrived, greeting each other jovially and talking loudly. She pressed a flagon of wine into Remus' hand. "I'm going to check on Jamie," she told him. "Do you mind-?"

"Of course not," he answered, smiling. He kissed her cheek. "Give him a kiss for me, will you?" She nodded and hurried out of the crowded kitchen. As she climbed the stairs, she met a dark figure on the landing. She jumped in fright, placing a hand on her chest. "Oh," she said when she recognized Snape. "The others are in the kitchen. I apologize for the wait."

The man frowned at her. "There's no need to be polite to me," he told her, his voice cold. "Your husband and I have hated each other for many years. I assure you, it will stay that way."

Natalie looked him over, taking in his black hair that hung like greasy curtains on either side of his face and his sallow skin. "I never claimed to like you," she retorted. "I could care less about you. I will give you the respect you deserve as a member of the Order, but no more. You are not welcome in my home, Snape."

He looked around at the damp hallway, the row of preserved house elf heads mounted on the wall, the troll leg umbrella stand, and the cobwebs that hung from every corner. He sneered at her. "Believe me," he told her, "I look forward to nothing else but leaving your- ah- _home_."

Natalie narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure as he swept down the staircase. She had the sudden feeling that Severus Snape was not a man she wanted to tangle with.

**A/N: I know I will probably upset a few Snape fans with the way I've portrayed him in this story, but the feud between him and Sirius is old and firmly entrenched. Natalie is not likely to be kind to a man her husband despises, not to mention one who spoke to her the way he did when Jamie was born. She's a very stubborn and proud woman that way. (Although a better woman would be able to overlook her husband's feelings for the man and be polite- but we all have our faults!)**


	23. An Explosive Argument

**This chapter was so fun to write. Apologies in advance for those of you who love Snape. Perhaps I'll do another story later where he gets a happy ending for once. PM me if you have any ideas or requests- challenges make it fun!**

Hours later, Natalie looked up from rocking James at the sound of many footsteps in the hallway. She placed her son carefully back in his cradle, smoothing her hair and tiptoeing down the stairs to keep from waking the portrait of Sirius' mother. She met the members of the Order at the door, smiling and hugging each of them in turn before they stepped out the front door and Disapparated one at a time.

When the last one had gone, she turned to Remus, who was standing behind her in the shadows. "How was the meeting?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure we can win this war, Nat, to be honest," he said simply. "We're outnumbered. But we'll be sure to give them a good fight."

Raised voices interrupted their conversation and sent Natalie scurrying for the kitchen. She heard Remus yelling at Mrs. Black's portrait, who had awoken and begun screaming again at the noise. "_Mudbloods, Muggles, filth, traitors to our ancient bloodline, a stain on the legacy of my fathers-_"

Remus caught up to her at the corner that led into the kitchen. Natalie saw Sirius and Snape facing off in the middle of the room, wands raised. They were bellowing at each other angrily. Remus checked in the doorway at the sight, but she dashed forward without thinking. He yelled her name as she stepped between the two men, grabbing hold of their wands and wrenching them out of the men's hands. "Get out of it, Natalie," Sirius shouted, diving towards her in an attempt to snatch his wand back.

She stepped backwards and held them behind her back, out of his reach. "What the hell, Sirius?" she snapped. "What is this nonsense?"

Sirius shot Snape a dark look. "He insulted me," he answered.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Sirius was livid. "And I'm going to jinx him to hell and back!" His cheeks were red and he was breathing hard.

"Not fun when you're the one being taunted, is it, Black?" Snape snarled.

"Shutup," Natalie told him coldly. "Get out of my house. I already told you, you're not welcome here."

Snape eyed Sirius, his lip curling. "Need your wife to save you, do you?"

"I said-" Natalie started, but her husband had already reacted. Blood spurted onto the flagstones as his fist connected with Snape's hooked nose. Both men tumbled to the floor, where Sirius resumed punching every part of Snape that he could reach.

"SIRIUS!" she shrieked. "STOP IT!"

Remus rushed past her, pulling Sirius off of the other man by the collar. Unfortunately, he was the smaller of the two, and Sirius simply brushed him aside. He glared down at Snape where he lay sprawled on the floor. "Get up," he spat. "Face me like a man." His black hair was in his eyes, clinging to his sweaty temples.

Snape looked up at him from his position on the floor. "Resorting to brute strength, are we? Because your little woman took your wand away?"

"It's better than being a coward who doesn't know what to do without a wand to throw curses with," Sirius snapped.

Natalie stepped between them. "Knock it off," she said firmly. She spun on her heel to face Snape. "Get out. Now," she ordered.

"Gladly," he sneered, stretching an arm out. "My wand-"

She handed it to Remus. "Give this back to him at the door," she instructed him. He nodded and walked over to Snape, although he made no move to help as the other man staggered to his feet. There was blood staining the front of Snape's robes, and a small crimson puddle had formed on the floor. Without another word, Snape swept from the room, Remus following him.

Natalie turned to Sirius to reprimand him, but gasped when she noticed that the left side of his face was swollen. "He hit you?" she gasped, reaching out to touch it, but he knocked her hand away roughly. "Don't," he said shortly. "It's just a bruise. I'm fine."

"Do you want some ice? I can-"

"I'm fine," he repeated, and stalked out of the kitchen.

She stared after him, his wand still in her hand. Remus re-entered the kitchen, looking around in confusion. "Where-?"

"To pout," she said coldly. "Because I wouldn't let him kill him."

Remus shook his head. "You did the right thing," he assured her. "There is no doubt in my mind that Sirius would kill him, given half a chance."

"Now what?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure," he confessed. He walked over to a chair and sat down, waving his wand and producing a goblet, which he filled with red wine from the flagon on the table. He handed it to her and filled a second one for himself. He motioned at the chair next to him. "Sit," he ordered. "Drink."

Natalie sank down gratefully into the chair he offered. "This is ridiculous," she sighed.

Remus ran a hand through his graying hair. "I know," he agreed, nodding. "They've been at each other's throats like this for nearly twenty years. Sirius and James started it, I'm sorry to say."

Natalie frowned. "I don't understand how someone could hold that much hatred inside."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't know Snape."

"Sirius attacked him," she reminded him.

"Sirius was provoked," he said firmly. "It's easy enough to do- he has a short temper and never thinks before he acts. That's a recipe for a fight. Which is sad, because he can be very clever." He shook his head. "It doesn't help that Sirius is one of the most prideful men I've ever met. His arrogance doesn't help him in situations like this." He paused. "Although you can't blame him for it, purebloods are raised to believe that they are the elite of society."

Natalie stayed silent, knowing he was right.

A few minutes passed as they both drank their wine and thought about what had just happened. Finally, Natalie stood up. "I guess I'll clean this up, then," she sighed.

Remus stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "I can do that." He waved his wand. "_Scourgify_." The pool of blood vanished from the flagstones.

Natalie shook her head, staring at the now sparkling clean floor. "I'll never get used to this," she half-joked. Filling a bowl with cool water, she headed upstairs to check on her husband.

She found him in the master bedroom, sitting on the windowsill and staring gloomily out at the street below. He turned at the sound of the door creaking open. She held out the bowl. "Let me see, darling," she prodded.

He turned to face her fully, and she bit her lip at the swelling on his cheek. She knelt down beside him. Wordlessly, she dipped a rag in the cool water and began cleaning the blood from his face.

He hissed in pain when the wet rag touched his skin. "Going to tell me off now, I suppose," he said bitterly.

Natalie shook her head. "No."

He looked at her strangely, but she continued to wipe his face. The water in the bowl was slowly changing to a deep crimson color as she rinsed the rag in it. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Because he deserved it." She dropped her hand and looked him in the eye. "You need to control your temper better, though, love."

He looked away. "I know," he admitted gruffly. He gave her a half-smile. "Got him back for that comment about little Jamie, though, didn't I?"

She frowned. "What comment?"

"In the hospital ward. When he called my son a Mudblood." Sirius ground his teeth. "He deserved to bleed for that."

"Stop doing that," she admonished him. "That's why you get those headaches, you know."

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"From grinding your teeth."

He laughed, a sharp, bark-like sound, and pulled her wrist so that her arm wrapped around his neck. He leaned close, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he said sincerely.

She slapped him with the wet rag playfully. "I love you, too, you silly man. Now let me finish cleaning you up."

He took the rag from her grip and dropped it back in the bowl with a splash. "Maybe later," he said, leaning in to kiss her passionately. When she responded, he put his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet, standing with her. He buried his hands in her long, auburn hair. "First I want to show you how much I love you," he said softly. He leaned in to kiss her neck, grinning when she sighed. "Come here, Nat," he said softly, gently pulling her towards the bed. She happily complied.


	24. Fun with Firewhiskey

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. :) I wanted Remus to have an opportunity to act a fool, which definitely requires alcohol. Poor guy. Plus, Sirius- drunk- just seemed so awesome I had to try it. Men are so dumb sometimes, and I like to make fun of them. :)  
><strong>

The next evening, Natalie found herself in the kitchen with her husband and best friend, all of them fantastically drunk on Firewhiskey Remus had brought from Hogsmeade. She giggled and leaned over from her perch on Sirius' lap to look at Remus. "What- hic- in the _world_- hic- possessed you to buy Firewhiskey?" she asked him suspiciously. It was so unlike her studious, serious friend that Natalie found it hard to believe.

He laughed, the alcohol making him more easy-going and carefree. "The children are coming back tomorrow," he said slowly, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to ensure his words came out in the right order. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glassy. "I thought we should celebrate our last night as adults! Alone, I mean. I don't know," he concluded lamely.

Natalie giggled. The alcohol was making her feel very lightheaded. Sirius was already far gone. He winked at her. "Shee, shweethear'? I tol' you Moony can party." He waved a hand at Remus. "Pass ush the bottle, willyer?"

Remus obliged, laughing. "Slow down, Padfoot. Nat and I-" He gulped. "Nat and I have to catch up, you know."

Natalie scrambled down off of Sirius' lap, swaying dangerously. "Let's -hic- play a game of-hic- Exploding Snap!" she said loudly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh no," Sirius countered, trying to look stern. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You cheat, missie, yesh you certainly do."

"I do not!" she protested. "I don't know -hic- how to play!" For some reason, this struck her as hilariously funny and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Really?" Remus was frowning, as well as rocking slightly in his chair.

"I'm a _Muggle_," she reminded him.

Remus started as if this was the first time he was hearing this. "A what?"

"A MUGGLE!" Sirius yelled, leaning over to put his mouth close to Remus' ear. He sat back suddenly, giving Natalie an appraising look. "Wait," he said slowly. "You mean I married a Muggle?"

When Natalie frowned angrily, he laughed. "I'm jusht playin'," he assured her. "In fact- you know, Remus, I think she _is _a witch."

"Why?" Remus leaned over and grabbed the almost empty bottle from the table, taking another swallow and grimacing as it burned his throat.

Sirius stood and grabbed Natalie around the waist, lifting her so that she was sitting on the table, eye to eye with him. "Because she put a love shpell on me!" he crowed, laughing and kissing her wildly.

Natalie laughed, too, but Remus seemed disconcerted. "What's wrong, wolfie?" Natalie asked teasingly, leaning towards him and almost losing her balance. "Why do you look so sad?"

"He's jus' shour 'cause you married me insteada him," Sirius said sagely, nodding his head to emphasize his point, his black eyes now slightly crossed.

Remus frowned at him. "Nu-uh," he protested.

"Give 'im a kiss, shweetheart," Sirius urged her. He tugged her down from the table and gave her a gentle push towards Remus' chair. "Consolation prize, like."

Natalie, who was having trouble standing anyway, stumbled headfirst into Remus' lap, laughing. "Come here, love," she crooned, holding his suddenly pale face in her hands and kissing him on the cheek.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, a real one, honey. He's probably never kissed a girl, 'ave ya, Moony?"

Remus instantly flushed bright red. "Sure I have," he protested. "Lotsa times."

"Whatever," Sirius scoffed. "You were never as good as me!" He stuck his broad chest out proudly.

Remus gave Natalie a serious look. "He was kind of a player," he told her in a stage whisper.

She turned to look at Sirius- well, one of the two Siriuses that she saw had to be the real one. She made a face. "And here I was -hic- thinking you were a faithful ol' _dog_." She made sure to emphasize the last word, and was rewarded when Sirius turned red. "I am now," he argued. He paused. "An' ya hafta remember, I went twelve years without nothin'! It all evens out in the end, righ'?" He gave Natalie what she supposed he thought was a winning smile, but more closely resembled a grimace.

"I think your math's off, Padfoot," Remus said dryly.

Sirius frowned at him, refusing to be distracted. "You gonna kiss her or wha', ya goon?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius, it's ok- hey, who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

Sirius ignored him, pointing at Natalie. "Do it," he told her. "I wanna see his face tur' red." He gave a bark of laughter.

Natalie giggled, turning back to her best friend. She pressed her lips to his. As drunk as she was, she realized that he had turned cold, as if he were deliberately holding back. He did not react when her mouth connected with his. She opened her eyes in surprise to see him studying her closely. Natalie thought she detected a flash of disappointment in his brown eyes before he turned his head. "I surrender!" he said to Sirius, forcing a lighthearted tone. He held his hands up in mock capitulation.

Behind them, Sirius howled with laughter. "Good girl, Nat!" he said, shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. "Ha, Moony, how was tha'? Good kisher, huh? She's a wildcat in bed, I tell ya!" He stood and pulled his pajama shirt over his head, so that his toned chest and arms were bare. "See?" he said proudly, pointing at bright red nail marks his wife had left in the skin on his shoulders the night before. Now it was Natalie's turn to blush with embarrassment.

Sirius grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to the warm skin of his chest and kissing her soundly, albeit sloppily. "I love you," he told her.

Natalie kissed him back, having already forgotten about Remus' strange behavior. "I love you, too," she replied sincerely. She turned to look at her best friend. "An' I love you." He flushed and refused to meet her eyes, but she was babbling. "An' I love Jamie," she said seriously, gazing at her husband. "I love…you know, I think I love everyone." With a satisfied sigh, she sat down in Sirius' vacated chair. "I'm tired," she announced to the room at large.

Sirius chuckled, popping the top off of another bottle of Firewhiskey. "Go to bed, then, silly." He nodded at Remus. "Moony an' I- we'll be fine. Go to bed. And keep it warm for me, eh?" he teased, tipping her a raunchy wink.

Natalie nodded. "Okay." She worked her way towards the door and up the stairs to her bedroom, hearing Sirius yell, "Cummon, Moony, why the long face, eh? Here, take a sip, mate, it'll clear your head, it shurely will." Minutes later, as Natalie fell into a doze, she heard the two men break into a round of "Hippogriff on the Hill", a popular drinking song. She giggled. Alcohol makes people do silly things, she thought, remembering the look in Remus' eyes when she kissed him. She shook her head, convincing herself that she had imagined it. Remus was her and Sirius' best friend, and she was Sirius' wife. They had to be close. Right?

It took Natalie a very long time to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she awoke the next morning, Natalie discovered that she was alone in the bed. Scowling, she pulled her robes over her head and flipped her hair. She knew without daring to glance at the mirror above the dresser that she looked a fright. She wandered down to the kitchen, searching for a drink of water, and had to stifle a laugh at the scene she found there. Sirius was asleep in his chair, both feet propped up on the table and his head thrown back. He had his shirt back on, but now it was inside-out and backwards. He was snoring loudly and clutching an empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand, the bottle trailing the floor. Three more bottles littered the kitchen, all of them empty. Remus had passed out at the table, the worry lines gone from his face as the alcohol helped him to relax. He was sleeping soundly, his head resting on his arms. Natalie filled a goblet with cool water and tiptoed back upstairs to check on James, leaving the men to sleep off the effects of a long night of carousing.<p>

She came down sometime later to run into Remus, who was carrying a rucksack. His eyes were underlined by dark shadows, and he looked pale. Natalie laid a hand on his arm. "What's wrong, Remus?" she asked, worry creasing her forehead. When he ignored her, she spoke up again. "Remus, where are you going?"

He turned his head towards her, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "Back to the werewolves," he said curtly.

She hurried alongside him as he strode the length of the hallway. "What? Why? What's happened?" His sudden departure was very unlike him- Remus was a man of plans, of thinking things through- not a rashly brave one like her husband.

"Dumbledore….asked me to," he replied.

She grabbed the sleeve of his robes. "You always were a bad liar, Remus," she said dryly.

He shook her off and resumed walking. "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back."

"What's wrong? This isn't like you," she cried. As he lifted his traveling cloak from its hook by the door, she narrowed her eyes in sudden understanding. "Is it because of last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," he said, too quickly.

"It is," she pressed, knowing that he hated conflict, and knowing that he would rather run than face his problems. She knew him inside and out. Or so she thought. "Why did you look at me like that when- when I-" She fumbled into silence. Remus was watching her, a strange look on his face. "When I kissed you," she finished finally.

He stared at her for a long moment before flinging his cloak around his shoulders and picking his rucksack up by a shoulder strap. "I'll be back," he told her.

"When?" she cried desperately as he turned towards the door.

Remus looked back at her over his shoulder, a sad expression on his handsome face. "When I can forget," he said softly. Before Natalie could reply, he turned on the spot and Disapparated, disappearing with a loud _pop_.

Natalie leaned against the wall, her hand at her throat, and fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. This was the closest she and Remus had ever come to having an argument, and she was surprised at how cold his demeanor had become.

"Hey, love." Sirius' voice broke into her thoughts as he came down the stairs towards her, his black hair still wet from his shower. He checked on the fourth step. "Are you all right?" he asked curiously, wondering why she hadn't told him off yet for dripping water on the carpet.

She swallowed. "Yes, of course."

He looked over at the empty hook where Remus' cloak usually hung and frowned. "Did Remus leave?"

Natalie simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

Sirius came down the rest of the steps and gathered her into his arms. "It's alright, love. He'll be safe. Werewolves don't attack other werewolves," he assured her, mistaking her tears for worry about Remus.

Natalie looked up at his lopsided grin and forced a smile of her own. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him. "I love you," she said honestly.

He smiled, confused. "I love you, too." He pinched her nose. "Now, cummon, come upstairs and see what I've done in the drawing room, I think you'll like it." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs, whistling, while Natalie tried to push the image of Remus' sad face out of her mind.

**A/N: Natalie is so blind you just wanna smack her, don't you? Poor Remus. I hate to make him miserable, but I needed to make it clear just how lopsided his "friendship" with Natalie is, and how much he cares for her. Let me know what you think! (Pretty please?)**


	25. Secrets Among Friends

_Remus,_

_I am not entirely sure why you left so suddenly, but if it was as a result of something I have said or done to offend you, I humbly beg your forgiveness. Please send us news of how you are. It has been several weeks now and I am frightened that you have forgotten us. We all truly miss you here, especially little Jamie, who is now babbling, if not quite saying full words yet. I know he will be crawling soon and I do not wish you to miss it. Sirius is quite lonely without you- if you will not come home for my sake, please consider doing so for his. He is very frustrated with having to remain in the house while the others can travel freely, and I am afraid that he might one day decide to do something rash. You were always the one who could talk sense into him. Harry and the other children are constantly questioning me for news about when you will return, and it breaks my heart to explain that I do not have any idea._

_If you will not come home, please at least send us a message so that we know you are well._

_With All my Love,_

_Natalie_

Looking over the letter one last time, Natalie rolled it tightly, securing it in the canister that she now tied to Tacari's leg. Carrying him to the open window of the drawing room, she whispered, "Please find him. And make sure he writes back, okay?" The owl gave her an affectionate nip on the nose before spreading his wings. His weight pressed into her shoulder for an instant before he soared out into the late summer afternoon.

Natalie turned back to the writing desk, putting the stopper back in the jar of ink and placing the parchment and quill back inside the top drawer. She paused for a moment, thinking, before pulling a few sheaves of the yellowed parchment back out. She took a new quill from another drawer before closing the lid of the desk, locking it with one of the keys she carried around her neck. Being mistress of a large mansion did have its downside- sometimes she would go through the ring of keys for several minutes before finding the one she needed. She frowned, remembering her husband's request to keep all of the heirlooms and silver locked down for fear that they would disappear into Kreacher's thieving hands. Shaking her head, she pondered the usefulness of a house elf that would rather steal than clean.

She wandered down the hall before knocking on the door of the bedroom that Ginny and Hermione were sharing. Harry and Ron's room was next door, and she heard shuffling and muffled voices behind their door before Hermione emerged from the room. She frowned, looking over Hermione's shoulder at the boys, who were sitting on piles of what looked like textbooks, trying to look nonchalant. She blinked, deciding she would let this one go. Turning to Hermione, she asked, "Do you have some Color-Changing Ink I can borrow? I'd like to play with Jamie for a while." Her son had grown in the past few months, and while still not ready to crawl, he could almost sit up on his own. Wizards, Natalie had discovered, did not have baby toys like Muggles did- she was leery of anything that moved by itself for fear that James could hurt himself. Coloring was a good way to entertain him, as she knew he could distinguish between colors already.

Hermione nodded. "Sure, Natalie." She stepped over Ron to dig in her trunk for a moment. "Got it," she said proudly, bringing it back over to Natalie, who smiled and thanked her.

As the door closed behind her, Natalie wondered what in the world those children could be up to now.

She entered James' nursery to see him lying on his back in his crib, his shock of black hair sticking straight up on the side of his head as he played with his toes. She suppressed a giggle, picking him up and cradling him. Snagging the half-empty bottle from the bottom of the crib, she carried her son down to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the table, frowning into the fire, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. When his wife and son entered the room, however, his face brightened. He stood to his feet and walked over to take James from Natalie's arms, lifting him high above his head and making him squeal from a mixture of fear and delight. "And how is my handsome son today?" he asked, and Natalie stifled a grin at the sound of her husband speaking in a baby voice. He looked over at her, guessing what she was thinking, and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Mummy seems to think I'm crazy," he said to the boy, cradling him in his arms and tickling his toes. "Mummy has no idea," he whispered loudly.

Natalie let out a sound that was half laugh and half scoff. "Give him here, Sirius," she reprimanded. "You're frightening him."

"Nah." Her husband tossed her his handsome, devil-may-care smile that she adored- except when he was dangling her son by his arms. "He loves it, Nat." To prove his point, he swung James in a circle over his head, and the little boy squealed with laughter. Natalie's hand jumped to her throat, and she gave her husband a disapproving frown. He laughed, setting James gently down on the flagstones on his back and ruffling his hair. "All right, all right," he said, backing away and laughing. "Play safely with him, then."

"I certainly will, you reckless fool," she told him, making him bark with laughter again. She pulled Sirius' cloak off of the back of his chair- when would he learn to hang it up in the hallway?- and spread it out on the floor to act as a barrier between the cold stones of the floor and her son's tiny body. She sat down next to him and spread the parchment out, meaning to begin coloring, but James was focused on the glittering gleam of her wedding ring. He snatched at it, his sharp baby fingernails digging into the skin on the back of her hand. "Ouch!" she cried in surprise. "You silly little monster!" She grabbed his toes and began kissing them, making him wave his pudgy arms and coo.

Sirius chuckled from his seat at the table. "Remus did a good job with that," he said conversationally, nodding at her ring. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing that he meant it. She held it out so he could admire it. "He did," she agreed. "Thank you."

Sirius shrugged, giving her an endearing look. "I wish I could have picked it out for you, instead of sending Remus with the gold," he said, his voice taking on a bitter twinge as he handed the ring back. "But at the very least you have one now." He smiled at her teasingly. "Can't have you running off with the likes of Mundungus Fletcher!"

She shivered at the thought of the grungy, smelly toad of a man, slipping the ring back onto her hand. He was part of the Order, although Natalie didn't understand exactly why- he was cowardly, not to mention a brazen thief. She frowned, remembering how she had gone to the cupboard the other day to realize that a handful of goblets were missing- the good silver ones that bore the Black family crest. When she had mentioned it to Sirius, he had shrugged, saying that he didn't care about those kinds of things. She looked down at Jamie, wondering if he would feel the same way when he was older and realized that pieces of his inheritance had disappeared.

Before she could reply, a voice came from the doorway- one that she recognized. "Hello, Padfoot, Natalie."

She turned to see Remus standing there, rucksack in hand, looking entirely worse for wear. His brown hair was now liberally streaked with grey, and his robes looked more patched and faded than before, despite Natalie's best efforts to keep them repaired. The dark circles under his eyes clashed painfully with the paleness of his skin. However, he was smiling, albeit rather timidly.

"Moony!" Sirius stood to his feet and crossed the room, clapping his best friend on the back and smiling happily. "Where have you been? We've missed you! Here, sit down." He gave Remus the chair he had been sitting in and walked into the pantry. Emerging from the dark room, butterbeer in hand, he pulled out the chair beside Remus', straddling it. He slid the bottle across the table to him. "You look a bit peaky, mate," he observed dryly. "You all right?"

Remus nodded, carefully not looking at Natalie. "Long summer," he said grimly.

"Harry will be happy to see you," Sirius told him. "They leave tomorrow, you know."

"I know." Remus nodded. "I got Nat's owl not too long ago and decided it was time to come home." He met her gaze briefly before looking away. "Tacari's upstairs- I handed him to Ginny when I got in the door."

"Thank you," she murmured, but he wouldn't look back at her.

Sirius, with the social skills of a troll, didn't notice. It never failed to surprise Natalie that a man raised in such an aristocratic family could lack such control over his emotions. She supposed Azkaban had an influence.

Remus rubbed his thumb along the sweat dripping off of the cold butterbeer bottle, but didn't drink. "How is everyone?" he asked.

"Fine," Sirius said, studying him. "Jamie's gotten bigger." A note of pride was evident in his voice.

Brown eyes flickered in the direction of the woman and child seated on the floor. "I see," Remus replied. Natalie, having known Remus for several years, noticed immediately that his smile was fake. "You must be very proud, Padfoot."

Sirius frowned. "You're sure you're all right?" he asked, and he sounded concerned. He paused, counting on his fingers. "Full's not for another two weeks."

"Its just stress," Remus answered quickly. "I'm really tired."

Natalie knew Sirius was remembering the way she had insisted she wasn't ill before she realized she was pregnant. He wisely decided to let it go, not wanting to badger his best friend. "All right, then," he said. "Fred and George are in your room, I'm afraid. We're pressed for space with the Weasleys, Ron, and Hermione all here."

Remus only nodded. When he got up and wandered towards the hallway, Sirius caught Natalie's eye and nodded in his direction. He took her place on the floor, folding his long legs beneath him awkwardly and whispering, "Maybe he'll talk to you."

Natalie highly doubted this, but hadn't it been her letter that brought him back? She rose and followed her best friend out into the hall. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, immediately looking around awkwardly. Natalie stopped in front of him, arms crossed. "So this is how it's going to be from now on, Remus?" she asked, her voice carrying a soft warning. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she frowned. "Do three years of friendship mean nothing to you? Or- God forbid- twenty years of friendship with Sirius?"

Remus flinched slightly at Sirius' name. Natalie noticed, and pounced on it. "We were drunk," she said pointedly. "It meant nothing." When he looked upset, her voice softened. Laying a hand on his arm, she continued, "You don't have to feel guilty about anything. You did nothing wrong."

His brown eyes were troubled. She had never seen him this distraught. "I did do something wrong," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Remus gathered her hands into his. "I- Nat, how- I have feelings for you. You must know that."

She frowned. "What?" she repeated. "Are you serious? You've never said anything!"

He chewed on his bottom lip. "What was I supposed to say, Nat? I wasn't honest with myself for a long time- and then when I was- well, you'd already met Sirius. And you two are so perfect for each other…" He trailed off, looking miserable.

Natalie squeezed his hands. "That's why you left," she said, realization dawning on her. "All this time I thought you felt guilty for the kiss. But that's not-"

"That's not it at all," he finished. "I thought it would be best for me to leave for a while. Let you and Sirius spend some time together, without me always being in the way." He tried to smile. "I know you love him, Nat, and I know he loves you. I won't do anything to hurt either one of you." He paused. "I was hoping to kind of, you know, forget those feelings while I was gone, so I could be around you again- like before. But- seeing you now... it didn't do me any good."

"So you're going to hang around here and be miserable," Natalie said. "You know Sirius and I will not let you do that. We're your friends, Remus. We care about you."

This time when he smiled, it was genuine. "You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be?" she asked, stroking his cheek with her hand. "You can't help it. You've tried to change it. And you know you have to accept things the way they are. You're still my best friend."

He leaned in, as if to kiss her cheek, but thought better of it and opted to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "You're too good to me, Natalie. Both of you."

"I know," she responded cheekily.

He laughed and headed slowly up to his room.

When Natalie reentered the kitchen, Sirius looked up from his spot on the floor curiously. "Everything all right?" he asked, ignoring James, who was holding his index finger with a tiny fist.

Natalie nodded, sinking to her knees to sit beside him. "The trip wore him out, I think," she told him. "He'll be okay after some rest."

Sirius was chewing his tongue, thinking hard. Natalie reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her and grinned. "Okay, I'll take your word for it," he said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Look what he can do, Nat," he prompted, turning back towards James and waving his finger over the little boy's face. When James lifted his head and followed his father's finger with his eyes, Sirius laughed. "He'll be sitting up soon, I know it." He looked so joyous in that moment that Natalie decided that she had done the right thing by not telling him about Remus' confession. She smiled and watched him play with their son, holding on to the sight for her memories. She stroked Sirius' black hair and leaned into his shoulder. But her mind was racing as she thought about what Remus had finally told her.


	26. Charming Mistletoe

The months went by slowly after the children returned to Hogwarts. More than once, Natalie had awoken in the middle of the night to find herself alone in the bed. When she wandered down to the kitchen, she would invariably find her husband sitting alone, staring blankly into the fire. There were always several empty butterbeer bottles at his feet. His morose countenance would change to a grin as soon as he spotted her in the doorway, and he would give her some excuse about not being able to sleep. But she wasn't fooled.

At first, Natalie left him alone, figuring that he was used to solitude after his time in Azkaban. There were always other members of the Order wandering in and out of the house as they finished duties or came over to visit. After several weeks, however, she became tired of the way he took long naps during the day, and he smelled like stale alcohol. He was always bleary-eyed in the mornings and spent much of his time awake shut up in their room.

As Jamie grew and began trying to crawl, she wished her husband was around more to help her keep an eye on him. He had begun teething, and was extremely fussy. Natalie felt guilty that she couldn't alleviate her son's pain as his first tooth cut through. She would soak rags in cold water and press them to his gums, but she couldn't get him to lie still and would give up, frustrated. He slept badly, waking up several times during the night. Sirius, half-drunk and depressed, would sleep through James' mewling in the room down the hall, and Natalie, with the sharp hearing of a mother, would drag herself out of bed night after night and try to soothe him.

On one such night, as was his new habit, Sirius had come to bed after his wife had already fallen asleep. Several hours later, James' cries woke her, and she sat up, running a hand through her hair and sighing. Slipping out from under the covers, she moved down the hallway and into the nursery. James was able to sit up on his own now, and was gnawing on the wooden bars of his crib, trying to alleviate the pain from his emerging teeth. Fat, angry tears squeezed out from under his eyelids as Natalie picked him up, rocking him in her arms and making shushing noises. She paced the room, humming a lullaby and trying desperately to get him to go back to sleep.

A whisper came from the doorway, startling her. "Nat."

She turned to see Remus standing there, frowning. She moved towards him, still rocking Jamie. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I forgot your room is next door. He's teething, I can't-"

Remus made a face at her. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked. He reached for the baby, and Natalie reluctantly handed him over. Remus smiled down at the little boy as he fought sleep. "He's perfect," he observed softly.

"I can move him into our room, if you like, Remus," Natalie offered. "I know you don't sleep well."

He shook his head, meeting her eyes for the first time since he had returned from the werewolves. "He doesn't bother me," he insisted. "Let me hold him, Nat. Go back to bed."

"But-"

"You can't do this every night," he said dryly. "You're wearing yourself out, I can tell."

"It's part of being a mother," she replied, her tone defensive. She felt as if Remus was reprimanding her for not taking better care of her son.

He laid the hand that wasn't supporting James on her arm. "Usually there is a father around to help," he said softly.

Natalie looked away, moving to sit in the rocking chair by the fire. "Sirius loves him, I know he does."

"I wasn't arguing with that," Remus said. "I'm worried about him. He hasn't been himself lately."

"He's been drinking a lot," Natalie confessed. She looked up to see Remus staring at her sadly. "I know," he admitted. "I went down for a glass of water the other night." He frowned. "He misses Harry, Nat."

She bit her lip. "I know, and I understand that, but has he forgotten that he has a son?"

"No! He just- Azkaban changed him." At Natalie's sigh of frustration, Remus continued quickly, "It's not a cop-out or an excuse, I promise. It did. He never used to be this- sullen." He paused. "It doesn't help that Harry is a spitting image of his father. I think, sometimes, Sirius gets confused..."

"Molly has said that before," Natalie agreed, remembering.

Remus chuckled. "That's probably one reason they don't get along. Molly doesn't mince her words."

"They butt heads because they're both stubborn," Natalie told him. "But I see your point." She sighed, smoothing her nightgown. "What do we do?"

Remus walked slowly over to the crib. "Well, first, we put this little one to bed," he said, and Natalie realized with a start that Jamie was sleeping peacefully. Remus came over to stand beside her, but he didn't lay a hand on her shoulder as he would have done before. "We'll figure something out," he assured her. He smiled. "Go back to bed, Nat. And don't get up next time, I can handle him."

Natalie gave him a relieved smile and stood, following him out into the hallway. He paused at the door to his bedroom. "Good night," he said softly.

"Good night," she replied, heading back to her room and curling up beside her sleeping husband, the smell of butterbeer strong on his breath. He wrapped an arm around her, sighing, and she let him pull her close. She felt a tear slide down her cheek onto his bare shoulder, but he didn't wake. Even here, warm in his embrace, she suddenly felt very far away.

* * *

><p>The children returned for Christmas, and Natalie noticed that Sirius brightened considerably at the influx of visitors. He helped Mrs. Weasley with the cooking, laughed and caroused with the children as they set up the giant Christmas tree in the drawing room, and could often be found sitting on the floor with James and the other children, teasing his son with Christmas baubles. Natalie even caught him putting Santa hats on all of the decapitated elf heads in the hallway, belting out Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. She couldn't help but be surprised at his change in behavior, but took it all in stride, enjoying his good mood.<p>

One morning, he surprised her as she walked into the kitchen, blocking the doorway and grinning. "You owe me," he said, pointing up at the mistletoe he had hung above the doorframe. She groaned. "Sirius, that is a terrible place to put that," she reprimanded him. "Everyone walks in and out of this door a hundred times a day."

He gave her a saucy grin. "I know. Genius, isn't it?"

She sighed and realized that the mistletoe was twisting its vines around them, pushing them together in the doorway. Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, she asked, "And just how do I get out of this predicament?"

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I charmed it. It won't let you go until you kiss me."

She laughed, rubbing her nose against his. "And what will happen if you and Mad Eye end up walking through this door at the same time?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'll just have to be careful not to let that happen, now, won't I?"

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. The instant their lips touched, the mistletoe withdrew its vines. However, the two didn't part. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They didn't notice anyone else was in the kitchen until George walked up behind them and yelled out, "Oi! Quit blocking the bloody doorway!"

Natalie laughed and allowed Sirius to steer her into the kitchen, grinning like a schoolboy. George and Fred walked past, muttering something about sappy romance. Natalie giggled.

She followed Sirius over to the kitchen table, smiling at Ginny as she played on the floor with James. Mrs. Weasley turned from the pot she was stirring over the fire, brushing her flaming red hair out of her eyes. She smiled at Natalie. "He's getting so big, dear," she said happily. "He'll be crawling soon enough, I promise you."

Natalie groaned and sat down on an empty chair. "Don't remind me, Molly. It's hard enough keeping an eye on him now- what will I do when he can disappear on me?"

"What makes you think he will?" Sirius asked her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "He looks exactly like you, Sirius. Somehow I have a gnawing feeling that he will act exactly like you, as well."

He smiled at his son where he played on the floor. "He'll be a charmer, then," he said, winking at his wife, who simply rolled her eyes.

Ginny laughed. "I think she means he will be a pain."

Sirius twisted in his chair to frown at her. "Ginny, I believe you are a bad influence on my child," he teased her. "I would like you to step away before you corrupt him any more. He'll know how to do a Bat-Bogey Hex before he can walk as it is."

Ginny giggled. "It's a handy spell, that," she replied. She looked up as her brothers reentered the kitchen. "Serves bullies right." Fred and George scowled at her. Suddenly, Harry walked in behind them with Hermione. As soon as she saw him, Ginny flushed a deep crimson and ducked her face to hide her expression behind a curtain of red hair, pretending to play with James. Natalie hid a smile.

"Nat!" Remus' voice carried down the stairs. She stood to her feet, moving into the hallway. Peering upward into the darkness, she saw Remus leaning over the banister. "There are more chairs in the attic, right?" he called.

"Yes," she answered, remembering that there was another Order meeting tonight, and they were expecting everyone to arrive.

He grinned at her. "I think you have the key, Nat."

His tone made her laugh. It was nice that they were able to act normally around each other again. She climbed the stairs, meeting him on the landing. "Come on, you goon," she teased him. "You could have opened it with magic. I know you're afraid of the attic. That's the real reason you wanted me to come with you."

"I am not," he protested.

"So you can handle the ghoul by yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He glanced at the door that opened onto the attic steps. "Ghoul?"

She laughed. "Come on, Remus. It can't hurt you." She unlocked the door and headed up the stairs. "I can't believe it, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher afraid of a silly old ghoul!" she yelled over her shoulder.

At her words, she heard him clamber quickly up the stairs to catch up with her. "Am not," he argued, his tone defensive.

Thankfully, the ghoul was nowhere in sight, and she and Remus were able to drag a few more chairs down to the kitchen. Natalie loved Order meetings- there were always good stories and laughter as everyone gathered together and enjoyed the time they had with each other. Business was conducted, as well, but Natalie usually sat with little Jamie in the nursery once the discussions turned serious. She knew the war they were fighting meant the difference in a free life full of laughter and love, and a life of fear for her son. Holding him close, she breathed in the warm, sweet baby smell of him, hoping fervently that their efforts would not go to waste.

**A/N: So, Remus and Natalie's friendship is just fine. Breathe a sigh of relief! :)**


	27. Lover's Quarrel

**I know this is short, darlings, but next chapter brings us to the end of OoTP, if you know what I mean. I'm in the middle of exams, so I will do my best to keep the updates coming, especially as we get to the next part of the story!**

As the day of the children's departure grew nearer, Sirius began to sink back into his depression. His temper shortened, and Kreacher bore the brunt of his frustration. Natalie knew he dreaded Harry's leaving- the house, so full of laughter and fun, would become silent and oppressing once more. Harry seemed hurt by his godfather's actions- as Sirius withdrew, Natalie knew that Harry was missing out on more and more time with him. But there was nothing she could do.

One night at dinner, though, Sirius' moping drove her to the edge. He was sitting next to Harry, barely speaking to the poor boy, moving food about on his plate as he contemplated their departure later that week. Natalie asked him to pass the peas, and he ignored her, leaving Kingsley to lean around him and pass the bowl himself. Natalie frowned, feeling her temper rising.

"I've had it!" she burst out suddenly, slamming her silverware down onto her plate with a loud noise and jumping to her feet. "Enough! I'm leaving!"

Sirius pushed his chair back so roughly he knocked it over. He caught her arm as she came around the table. "For the love of God, wife, what are you talking about?" he asked, in an exasperated voice. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and he shook his head impatiently to clear his vision.

The room had fallen into an uneasy silence. Everyone else was averting their gaze as Natalie glared at her husband. "I can't take this anymore, Sirius," she said clearly. "You and your attitude. It's always about you, isn't it? Poor Sirius," she taunted, "stuck at home with his wife and child while his best friend's son goes to Hogwarts!"

Sirius' face was livid. "What, am I not allowed to miss my godson when he's gone?"

"Of course you are," she answered, clenching her fists in frustration. "But need I remind you that you are a father, Sirius, and you have responsibilities! I'm your _wife_, I need you to help me! And instead all you do is sit around and mope because Dumbledore won't let you fight Death Eaters! As if there was no glory to be had in raising a family!"

Sirius was gripping her by the shoulders so tightly she could feel bruises forming under his fingers. "You're just going to walk out, then, without even attempting to work this out-?"

"I've been trying," she sobbed, her eyes filling with tears. "I give up!"

"Where will you go?" Sirius asked her haughtily. She knew he thought she had no other options- not anywhere he couldn't find her, at least. She had kept her trump card hidden, though, and decided now was the time to play it.

"I'll go back to the Muggles," she spat. "I'll get my old job back, and I'll start over." She took advantage of the fact that Sirius' grip had slackened as his jaw dropped, and broke free. She started towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "And I'm taking Jamie with me!"

Sirius crossed the kitchen and grabbed her arm, slamming her back into the wall with enough force to cause her to see stars. "My son is not going anywhere," he growled.

She struggled against his grip. "Let me go!" she snarled, kicking him in the shins.

He pushed his weight into her, trapping her against the cold stones of the kitchen wall. "I'm not letting you leave," he said, suddenly calm. "You can't leave me, Natalie."

"And why not?" she asked sarcastically.

He was regarding her with his bottomless black eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze, but he pressed his cheek to hers. Natalie closed her eyes and breathed in the uniquely sweet smell of him. "Because you love me," he whispered triumphantly in her ear.

Natalie let out a wordless cry of frustration, struggling against him again, but he held her still. "Natalie, please," he said thickly. His voice had suddenly taken on an altogether different tone- one of lust, rather than anger. "Nat, I love you."

Without meaning to, she stopped fighting and just stared up at him. He leaned in and began kissing her, his mouth rough on hers. When he let go of her, instead of running away, she entwined her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

Fred let out a snort from his seat at the table behind them. "If this is love, mate, remind me to marry a doctor who can patch me up afterwards."

"They always fight like this," Hermione informed him. Beside her, Harry nodded his agreement. They had experienced several passionate spats between the two lovers since they arrived, and they had all ended the same way. Sirius had become an expert at turning the passion of his wife's anger into the passion of lovemaking, having learned his lesson on that first rainy night at the Burrow.

Sirius rubbed his nose against Natalie's, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Behind them, she distinctly heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Good God, Remus, are they always like this?"

Remus' humorless chuckle echoed in the hallway. "Worse," he assured her.

By the time they reached the bedroom, though, Natalie had decided that she was not going to give in without a fight. She would rather provoke him into an argument than see him withdraw into himself as he had been doing. As soon as Sirius set her on her feet, she slapped him. He stared at her, stung.

"How _dare _you," she said. "How can you think that you can just tell me you love me and everything will suddenly be okay?"

Sirius' expression was impassive. "I know everything's not okay," he admitted finally. When Natalie snorted derisively, he reached out for her. Burying his nose in her hair, he murmured, "You're right, I've been a fool."

"A complete git, more like," she corrected him into his shoulder.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't mean to make you feel as if you aren't important to me- because you are. You and Jamie are the best things that have ever happened to me." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll make it right, I promise. Give me another chance."

She considered him for a moment, deciding whether or not to accept his apology. Without warning, she bent her head and bit him on the collarbone as hard as she could. With a hiss of pain and pleasure, he picked her up again and threw her roughly onto the bed. She shrieked as he kissed and nipped his way down her body, allowing him to show her through his actions how much she meant to him.


	28. Bad News

**Here we go, the end of OoTP! :'( Warning: character death coming soon!**

A few months later, Natalie looked up from the letter she was writing to Mrs. Weasley to see her husband lounging in the kitchen doorway. She raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

Sirius grinned, his black eyes sparkling. "Perhaps." He sauntered into the room, pulling two great silver goblets down from the cupboard and placing them on the table in front of her. He walked into the cupboard and brought out a flagon of wine. Winking, he poured two cupfuls, being sure to serve her first. Corking the wine, he set it down on the table and sat down beside her. He lifted his glass for a toast. "To time alone," he said, laughter in his tone.

Natalie grinned and clinked her goblet against his. "To time alone," she repeated. Taking a sip, she regarded him over the rim of her cup. "What's this all about?"

Sirius leaned over, sliding a calloused hand along her thigh. "I just thought- what with the children at school, Jamie down for a nap, and Remus gone for the afternoon- that we could enjoy some time together."

Natalie gave him a knowing smile. "And what would we do with this time together?" she asked.

Sirius scooted his chair closer to her, his shaggy black hair hanging in his eyes. Natalie laughed and let him lean in to kiss her. She sighed as he ran a finger along her collarbone. "I'm sure we'll think of something," he teased.

Natalie rolled her eyes and climbed into his lap. Sirius resumed kissing her passionately. Stopping for breath, he buried his face in her neck. "You know I love you, right?" he asked, nipping at her skin.

She gasped and laughed at the pleasant sensation. "Of course." She tugged gently on his hair, making him sit back and look into her eyes. He was so handsome. "You know I love you, too, right?" she asked, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

Sirius leaned close and nipped her on the nose. "Yep."

Natalie wriggled her hips against her husband's, making him groan and grab a handful of her long, auburn hair. "I want another baby," he told her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her close. "What do you think? Try for a girl this time?"

Natalie laughed and kissed his brow. "Another one? Jamie's not even walking yet, Sirius."

"You don't want one?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a patronizing look.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Of course I do. As long as it's yours." She nipped his earlobe, making him groan. "But I get to pick the name again."

He threw his head back and let out his signature bark-like laugh. "Of course, my love," he told her indulgently. "Anything you want. I just like to see you happy."

"I am," she assured him. "I have you and Jamie in my life."

He stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then I am content," he told her. "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

She kissed him then, gently, slowly becoming more passionate as his mouth opened and she flicked her tongue inside. Her husband groaned and ran his hands up and down her curves. He slowly stood up, grabbing her hands and pulling her up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"BLACK!"<p>

At the sound of someone's harsh yell, the portrait of Sirius' mother began to scream. Natalie was startled awake from a doze, bolting upright from where she had fallen asleep curled up beside her husband. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders, and she hurriedly tried to comb it with her fingers as Sirius sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He threw his robes over his naked shoulders and left the room quickly, leaving the door open behind him.

Natalie dressed as quickly as she could, gathering James up from his crib and creeping down the stairs behind her husband. Sirius was deep in conversation with Snape in the front hallway. Snape's eyes glittered at her over Sirius' shoulder, and Natalie knew instinctively that whatever had brought him there was not good news.

When the step creaked beneath her weight, Sirius turned to look at her. Her heart sank when she noticed that the color had drained from his face. "Sirius?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He swallowed. "It's Harry," he choked out. "Something's wrong."

"What?" She came down another step.

"I'll alert the rest of the Order," Snape said shortly, sweeping down the hallway towards the kitchen to use the Floo Network.

Sirius climbed the stairs towards his wife. "Nat, Voldemort has somehow convinced Harry that he has me as his prisoner." When Natalie's eyes widened, he continued. "He, Ron, and Hermione have escaped from the school. They're headed towards the Ministry of Magic." He reached out and stroked Jamie's downy head. "Voldemort's sure to meet him there." He met her eyes and said simply, "I have to go."

Natalie shook her head. "No, Sirius, Dumbledore told you to stay here."

His face darkened. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while Harry is in danger."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sirius, you can't go. If Voldemort knew you were alive-"

"Of course he knows I'm alive," Sirius said impatiently. "He used me as bait, didn't he? I'm going, and that's final." When Natalie's face crumpled, he said quickly, "Darling, I'll be back in a tick. Don't worry. You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't life or death." He smiled. "I've done this before, Nat."

"Don't push your luck," she begged him. "You survived one war, don't go out and risk your life in another."

Before he could reply, Remus appeared in the doorway. "Sirius-"

"I'm coming," Sirius said shortly, turning and following his friend into the kitchen.

Natalie stood on the step, clutching James to her chest and feeling fear gnaw at her insides. Where were Harry and the other children? Were they alright? Surely her husband and her best friend wouldn't just rush out and do something stupid.

The Wealseys entered the house, followed swiftly by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Molly hurried over when she saw Natalie on the stairs. Taking James from her, she grabbed Natalie's hand and led her into the kitchen, where they could listen to the conversation among the others.

It didn't take long for them to decide to go after Harry. As soon as Dumbledore swept in, a look of anger and worry on his aged face, the decision was made. Remus gave her a meaningful look and bent to kiss James' head as he followed Mr. Weasley to the front door. Sirius walked briskly over to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, giving her a reckless wink. Before she could argue or beg him to stay, he was gone.

**A/N: Argh, a cliffhanger! I know, I'm awful. :)**


	29. A Devastating Loss

**OMG, I think this was the hardest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Natalie, I'm begging you, _please _stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

Natalie ignored Mrs. Weasley's request, stalking from one end of the dark kitchen to the other, spinning on her heel and repeating the movement. Little Jamie was asleep on her shoulder, lulled into a doze by her repetitive movements. A tiny pool of drool was staining the turquoise silk of her robes.

"Where are they?" she asked, not expecting Mrs. Weasley to answer. "What's taking so long?"

"Dear, the entire Order is out there. Everyone will be fine." Mrs. Weasley frowned at her. "You're only making this worse for yourself by worrying so. You'll get used to this in time."

Natalie shook her head. "Sirius shouldn't have gone." She kissed James' warm hair, taking comfort from his steady breathing. "Dumbledore told him to stay here."

"Sirius is an excellent dueler, Natalie. Remus has told me stories. He can hold his own."

Natalie turned to stare at Mrs. Weasley quizzically. It was very odd indeed for praise directed at Sirius to leave her mouth. For some reason, this just made Natalie worry more. She went back to pacing. "What was Harry thinking?" she burst out. James made a noise in his sleep but didn't wake up. "He could be killed, Molly. Stupid, stupid boy."

Mrs. Weasley's normally kind features hardened. "Harry's bravery and loyalty are what make him a true Gryffindor," she said pointedly. She paused. "Although I think his penchant to act without thinking has only gotten worse the more time he spends around Sirius."

Natalie let the remark go. She knew Molly was just as stressed as she was. Turning on each other would not help pass the time any quicker.

A sound at the door had Natalie handing James off to Mrs. Weasley and dashing down the hallway. Harry was the first one inside; Natalie grabbed him in a tight hug, breathing, "Oh, thank God, thank God, you're okay." She kissed his messy black hair. Holding him at arms length, she started to reprimand him, but stopped when she saw tears spilling down his cheeks. Feeling immediately guilty, she pulled him into another hug. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's alright, Harry. I'm sorry. It's over now. Shhh, it's okay."

Remus stepped in behind him, followed closely by Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mr. Weasley. Hermione and Ron entered behind them. Natalie ignored them. "Harry, it's alright," she soothed. "Here, Sirius will talk to you, he knows what it's like, and I'll put on some tea-" She looked up, glancing around at each member of the group. "Where's Sirius?" she asked curiously. Harry choked and began to sob uncontrollably. Hermione and Ron had tears streaming down their faces, as well. Natalie turned to Remus. "Remus, where is he?" she asked. Her heart wrenched. Her mind had already processed what was going on, but she refused to believe it. "Remus?"

His face was pale, and when he spoke, his voice shook. "Natalie-"

She let go of Harry, backing up until she ran into the wall behind her. She spotted Mrs. Weasley over her shoulder, holding James and looking stricken. "Where is my husband?" she repeated, her voice desperate. No one would meet her eyes.

Remus stepped forward, holding her hands tightly in his. "Natalie, he- Nat, he's not coming home," he whispered.

She shook her head in disbelief as the tears began to fall. "What? What happened? Where is he? Let me see him!" she demanded, her voice breaking. This made Hermione sob louder.

Grabbing the front of Remus' robes, she shook him roughly. He didn't fight her, but allowed her to vent her frustration and fear. "I want to see him," she begged, the tears beginning to choke her.

Remus just stood there, hands at his sides, as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He was biting his lip, and his chin was quivering.

"Natalie." She looked up at Mr. Weasley's voice. He looked ready to cry. "We don't- he fell through the Veil." When she stared at him, not comprehending, he continued haltingly, "There was no body to bring home."

She looked back at Remus, needing him to confirm it, needing to hear it again. A tear slipped down his cheek, leaving a salty trail behind. "Nat," he said thickly, looking lost.

Her hands flew to her mouth as what they were saying began to sink in. She leaned against the wall for support, sliding to the floor and staring at the well-worn carpet uncomprehendingly. She realized strangely that the carpet had moth holes- she would need to find some cedar to put out. Cedar would smell good in the kitchen, too…She was thinking about everything, anything than the news that her husband, the love of her life, was dead. She didn't even have a body to bury.

Remus knelt beside her silently. Words wouldn't help her now. Later, she would want details, would want to know what had happened, if he had been in pain, was it quick- but for now she was busy fighting the monster of grief that was rising in her throat, threatening to choke her. And in that moment, something broke inside her. Her anguished sobs echoed in the hallway, waking up the portrait of his mother- the mother who would have rejoiced at the news that her blood-traitor eldest son was dead- Walburga's indignant screams filled the house, but Natalie couldn't hear them over her own. Remus gathered her into his arms, offering her strength, grieving with her- but all she could think about was the way Sirius had kissed her cheek as he ran out the door, whispering, "I love you" before he disappeared after the others. She held a hand to the spot where he had kissed her- could it really be the last time she would feel the press of his lips?- remembering his smell, the way he made love to her just a few hours before, the worry that creased his face as he left to save Harry, to face the most dangerous and deadly wizard of all time. She choked- he was that brave, that loyal, that _rash_…

Jamie began to cry, upset by all of the commotion. Natalie buried her head in her best friend's shoulder. What would he do without his father? How would she raise him on her own? Where would she go? But these concerns were far in the future- for now, for right now, all she could think about was Sirius' lopsided grin, the way his sweaty palm felt in hers the day they were married, the feel of his hands on her skin, the look of awe on his face the first time he held their son.

Remus knelt with her for hours as she grieved, not moving, not attempting to calm her down. And at that moment, Natalie knew that he would always be in her life. Their bond of friendship was now cemented by the pain of a horrible loss. The loss of a husband, father, and best friend.

**Don't worry, darlings, the story doesn't end here. :) Keep your chins up! And please please please review and tell me how you think this chapter worked out!  
><strong>


	30. Elysium

**This is where the story starts to really deviate from canon, just to warn you. I've used a lot of Greek mythology for this part. Let me know what you think!**

"OW!" Sirius landed on his back, his head smacking into concrete. He stood up as quickly as he could, meaning to re-join the battle, to make his bitch of a cousin pay for that Stunning Spell, but swooned immediately. His head hurt. He dropped to his knees and looked up, shocked at the sudden silence. Before him was nothing but darkness- black emptiness stretching out forever. Where was the Veil? He knew he had fallen through it, had seen Harry lunge for him, heard Bellatrix's maniacal laughter as he slipped through air- where the hell was the Veil?

He stood up again, taking his time. Harry needed him. This was ridiculous. He turned around, only to see more darkness on every side. He scowled at the grey concrete he was standing on; the floor looked exactly like the one in the Department of Mysteries- maybe he was still there. He must have fallen into another room.

He frowned. After thirty-six years of life, he doubted there could be much magic he hadn't encountered. What had happened?

A voice behind him spooked him, and he spun around, his wand at the ready. A sphinx was sitting on her hind legs, her lioness body golden even in the darkness, her face that of a beautiful woman. Feathered eagle's wings sprouted from her shoulders. Sirius narrowed his eyes. This was probably not a good sign. He shook his head. "Sorry?" he asked, having missed what she had said.

The sphinx spoke slowly, and her voice was deep and sensual. "I said for you to quit fighting. There is no way out."

"There has to be," Sirius countered, frustrated. He didn't want to play mind games with a sphinx right now.

She frowned, and when she spoke again, her tone was disapproving. "There is not."

"Well, where am I?" Sirius' head was pounding; it felt like someone was playing drums in his skull.

The sphinx purred. "You are in Elysium."

"Eelee- what?" Sirius chewed on his tongue, trying to remember if that was a country. Probably in the Middle East somewhere. God, his head hurt.

He could tell he was frustrating the creature. He assumed most people had never dared to argue with her. But most people weren't in the middle of a battle with a bunch of Death Eaters. He had somewhere to be.

"Listen, I'm kind of busy," he told her. "I don't have time for this. How do I get out of here?"

"You_ can't_," she repeated.

"Why not?" He assumed there was a riddle he had to solve or something silly like that. Sphinxes were always trying to be clever.

"Because you are dead," she said firmly.

This made Sirius pause. He blinked at her, digesting her words. "Dead?" When she smiled at him, he became indignant. "No way! Bella only hit me with a Stunning Spell. This is stupid- let me out of here. I can't be dead."

"And why not?" The sphinx was watching him closely, her tail twitching slightly with irritation.

"Because I don't remember dying!" Sirius held his palms to his temples. He needed a potion for his head. This conversation was going in circles, and it certainly wasn't helping his headache. Natalie was wonderful with little at-home remedies like that.

"Charon will be here for you soon," she told him matter-of-factly. "I suggest you hold your tongue until you reach the other side."

"Other side of what?"

She sighed. "The River."

"What river?" As he spoke, dark water lapped at his feet. He stared down in amazement. What _was_ this place?

Before the sphinx deigned to answer him, a boat rowed by what appeared to be an Inferi slid to a stop right beside him. He stared at the being- Inferi were dead people whose bodies had been re-animated. No way was he getting in a boat with that thing. Everyone knew Inferi were Dark Magic. Sirius' breath caught. Was this something Voldemort had set up? If it was, it couldn't end well.

The Inferi was leaning on its oar, staring at him with blank eyes. It seemed to be waiting on him. He chanced a glance at the sphinx, who nodded wordlessly. Taking a deep breath, he decided that the risk was worth it. There certainly didn't seem to be any way out here.

He stepped into the boat, and the sphinx leapt gracefully in beside him. He frowned at her. He hoped she'd keep her riddles to herself on this boat ride. As the boat slid back into the water, he realized that the Inferi was ignoring them. Perhaps it was best to take her advice and remain silent.

It took what felt like days to reach the other side of the river. When the boat docked, the Inferi held out a rotted hand. Sirius eyed it warily. There was no chance of him taking part in a handshake willingly.

"He wants payment," the sphinx told him.

"What?" Sirius looked at her. "I haven't got any money. I was in the middle of a battle, don't you get it? Not hanging around Gringott's!"

"Your family did not place the fare under your tongue?" When Sirius raised an eyebrow quizzically, the sphinx twitched her tail and bumped the Inferi's hand with her head. This seemed to satisfy it, and the boat slid out into the water to return to the other side.

Sirius looked around. He could see the glow from what seemed to be thousands of campfires, and he heard singing in the distance. The blackness above him was now spangled with stars. This was better.

The sphinx began to walk away. When he didn't follow, she turned to look at him. "Come," she commanded, and he fell in step beside her. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Elysium." She didn't seem to want to give him any more help than that.

"What are the campfires for?" He peered into the darkness, watching dark shapes flit back and forth in front of the flames.

She stopped, sitting back down on her haunches, and blinked up at him. "The shades choose a fire to spend their eternity around. Usually families gather together- sometimes not. I have a feeling you will not want to join yours."

"My wife is back home," Sirius said flatly.

The sphinx shook her head. "She will not join you. Not right now."

"Why not?"

The sphinx gave him a look that relayed her irritation. "Because she is still alive, Sirius."

"How do you know my name?" What was this place, the Land of a Hundred Questions?

She blinked sleepily. "I know all."

Sirius couldn't help himself. He snorted.

"You do not believe me?" The sphinx seemed offended. When Sirius just stared at her, she turned her nose up. "I know that your wife is just now getting the news of your death. I know that she is being comforted by someone close to you both. And I know your son is distraught at the commotion in your home."

"You're making that up," Sirius snapped, his heart lurching at the idea of Natalie being told he was dead. He had to get home to her, quickly.

"Your godson, the Boy Who Lived, cannot be comforted," she continued dreamily. "He is not taking the loss of his beloved godfather well."

"Harry?" Sirius repeated blankly. "That's impossible. I just saw him."

The sphinx deftly changed the subject. "Elysium is reserved for souls that have lived a good life and are to be rewarded." She narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say she disagreed with his placement here. "Fortunately for you, your years in prison for a crime you did not commit make up for your arrogance."

Sirius snarled at her. "Listen, I don't need you to judge me or tell me stupid stories. All I want to know is how to get out of here."

"It can't be done."

Frustrated, he stomped away from her, over to the nearest campfire. He was hoping to ask one of the people here- surely they knew what this place was. As he moved closer, one of the shadows moved through him, making him shiver. As he drew near to the fire, he realized that the shadows _were_ the people- or, rather, smoky, transparent versions of them. There was raucous laughter from the other side of the fire, and three of the shades nearest him were sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey that seemed to be refilling itself every time one of them drank. Sirius felt his pulse begin to race. Maybe the sphinx was right.

He turned to see that she had followed him. "If I'm dead, why aren't I all see-through and stuff?" he demanded, waving a hand at the shadows.

"Because you haven't accepted that you are dead." The sphinx padded lightly over to a group of shades near the fire. Sirius followed, and was shocked when the closest one turned and looked him in the eye.

"James?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing.

The shade, whose hair was just as ruffled as his best friend's had always been, and who wore the same round glasses, grinned. "Padfoot!" He went to clap Sirius on the back, but his hand passed right through him, making him shiver again. "Finally decided to join us, eh?"

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius gasped.

A smaller shade moved to stand beside James. Sirius' mouth fell open. Lily smiled at him. "There you are," she said, her voice as sweet as it had always been. "We've been waiting for you."

Sirius spun to look at the sphinx in amazement. "What-? How-?" He couldn't get the words past his tongue.

She smiled, pure contentment on her face. "I knew you would choose this fire."

Sirius glanced back at his friends. James now had his arm around Lily, and they were both smiling. "This is impossible."

"No, we're real," Lily insisted.

"I don't believe it," Sirius said, shaking his head. Staring at the sphinx, he continued, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not here to 'choose a campfire'. I want to see my wife. I want to go home." His throat closed up at the thought of Natalie crying, believing he was dead. He had to get back to her.

"No," James interrupted. "Stay with us, Sirius. We want you here. We want you to stay." Lily nodded beside him.

Sirius looked at his best friend, his eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, James," he confessed. "I didn't mean for you two to be in danger. I thought I was doing the right thing- I didn't know-"

"We forgive you," Lily said gently. She gestured to him. "Come on, let's sit and talk. Tell us how everyone is. Have you seen Harry? You're married now?"

Sirius was tempted, but he was still not convinced this wasn't some brand of Dark Magic. He shook his head. "My wife-" he began.

James cut him off. "She'll be along before you know it. Trust me, mate. Time flies here. There is no sadness. We just exist."

"Please stay, Sirius," Lily pleaded.

He backed away, shaking his head. "I can't. I have to go home. And besides, you're not real."

"We are!" Lily was angry now. She tossed her long red hair and glared at him.

"No, you're not," he told her firmly. "This is a mind trick. That stupid cat-lady is messing with my head. I'm going home."

"You can't," James told him. "There's no-"

"Yes, yes, I know. No way out," Sirius spat. "I'm telling you- this is a mistake. I'm going home. I fell through a stupid Veil- I'm not dead." He spun on his heel and walked away, sadness overwhelming him as he left his best friend behind. What if this was real, and James was really-? No, he told himself. Natalie is more important. I promised to take care of her. I need to go home to her. He stopped in his tracks, realization suddenly dawning on him. He had seen Voldemort. His stomach plummeted. Natalie was in danger. If Voldemort had a real body now-

The sphinx caught up with him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Away. Now show me the exit."

She growled. "There isn't one."

"There has to be!"

She considered him for a moment, tilting her head. "Come," she said finally, and moved ahead of him, flicking her tail at him. Sirius sighed. She had better show him the way out.

* * *

><p>Natalie didn't react when a knock sounded on the door to her bedroom. Remus cracked the door open, letting himself in when she didn't answer. She was sitting on the windowsill in the dark, staring out the window. Her face was streaked with tears. A set of Sirius' robes was balled up in her lap.<p>

"Natalie," Remus said softly, inching towards her. She ignored him. He knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. She didn't even glance at him.

"Nat," Remus said. "It's been four days. You need to eat."

She mumbled something that sounded like, "not hungry".

"You must be," he insisted. Mrs. Weasley had made steak and kidney pie, Natalie's favorite dish, making sure the aroma floated up the stairs in the hopes of drawing her out. It hadn't worked.

Natalie didn't answer, continuing her silent vigil at the window. She didn't believe Sirius was dead. There was no body- no one had seen him after he fell. She clung to the small seed of hope in her chest, praying that he would come home to her. He loved her. He wouldn't leave her alone like this, with a young son to care for. What would she do without him? He had to come back for her. Her anger surprised her. How dare he hurt her like this? Didn't she matter to him at all?

"Nat, please?" Remus pleaded. "Eat something. For me."

She ignored him.

"Dammit, Natalie!" he burst out. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Yes, I can," she answered softly. Her voice was harsh from not being used in several days. "There's no point. I can't do this without him."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, thankful for any acknowledgment. "You don't have to do anything alone. Molly and Arthur are here. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not the same," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks onto the robes in her lap.

"What about Jamie?" Remus insisted. "You can't ignore him. He needs you. And it's not fair to ask me and Molly to raise your child."

"I'm not asking you to," Natalie replied sourly.

"Well, you're not taking care of him."

She knew Remus was only trying to help, to draw her out of her shell, but she wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. At least then she could be with her husband. "He- he looks exactly like him," she said, crying.

Remus didn't know what to say to that. He sat there with her for a few more minutes, his heart breaking as he watched her cry, a distant look in her eyes. Finally, he stood up. "Please eat something," he asked, one last time.

Natalie gave a minute shake of her head, and he gave up, closing the door behind him. The tears began to flow freely, and she pressed her face into Sirius' robes, breathing in his scent. She felt like she would never get over this loss.

**A/N: So, do you think Sirius finding himself in Elysium will turn out to be a good thing, or will everything go horribly wrong? Poor Natalie- and, by extension, poor Remus.**


	31. Taking a Risk

**Hello, again, all! I apologize for the delay in updates- I've been moving into my new house and prepping the old one to sell. I want to thank Pattie and valleydew for their faithful reviews- it absolutely makes my day to get the alert in my inbox so i can see what you guys think! I'm so glad you like it so far and hopefully I will continue to live up to your expectations. :) **

Sirius followed the sphinx past hundreds of campfires, all of them surrounded by happy shades enjoying their reunion with lost friends and family members. He felt his heart constrict in his chest. The only person he wanted to see right now was his wife, to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, that he was stupid to have left the house to play hero- that he would never leave her or their son alone again. To kiss her soft lips and tell her again how much he loved her, how her love had helped him regain his life after Azkaban. She was his muse, his support, and his prize. All those years in prison were worth it because they had led him to her. She meant everything to him.

He fought a sickening feeling in his stomach, thinking of his behavior when he was younger- the drinking, the fights, the women. What had he possibly done to deserve a woman as wonderful as Natalie? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he had to get back to her, as soon as possible.

He looked up as they walked, and realized suddenly that there was a giant throne looming over them, becoming clearer as they drew closer. He squinted at the figure seated on it and felt his grip on his wand tighten. It was a monstrous creature, large and forbidding. It was covered in thick, black hair, and horns sprouted from its forehead. Several eyes blinked down at him as drool dripped from the giant fangs.

The sphinx, unafraid, sat down before the throne. "Sire?" she called.

The beast grunted.

"This one does not wish to stay. He is very adamant that he must return to the land of the living. I came to you for your judgment."

Sirius stepped backwards involuntarily as the creature leaned forward, its giant face coming close to his. He turned his head at the smell of its breath. It examined him for a long time. Sirius was discomforted to realize that it had six eyes set in its skull. He tried to avoid looking at it, but knew that this thing's decision determined whether he could see his wife again. He met its gaze bravely.

The beast sat back, satisfied, and began making horrible grunting sounds. It took Sirius a moment to realize it was speaking. The sphinx smiled serenely, listening, seemingly unaffected by the monstrosity's ugliness. When it finally fell silent, she turned to him. "You may go back," she told him. "Twelve years of your life were taken from you in the wizards' prison, and so twelve years shall be returned."

Sirius frowned. "What? That's it?" He looked up at the beast, now sitting, silent and unmoving. It looked rather forbidding, but he decided to take a chance. "Oi!" he shouted, and the six eyes trained on him again. "Twelve years? Can't I grow old? I want to see my son grow up, you know."

The sphinx made a violent shushing sound, but it was too late. The beast began howling. Sirius had to clap his hands over his ears at the volume.

The beast resumed its guttural speech. Suddenly, it was silent again. The sphinx was giving him a hard look. "Are you a gambling man?" she asked suddenly.

Sirius winked at her. "You bet. What's he want? Anything."

"You may return now for your twelve years that the darkness owes you, or you may gamble for a full life." Sirius opened his mouth, but she held up a paw. "If you fail, you remain here, Sirius."

Sirius didn't have to think. "I'll take my chances."

The sphinx nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"I'm in here," Natalie called in response to Remus' shouts. She didn't bother to turn around as he opened the door to the bedroom and walked up behind her. When he saw what she was staring at intently, he sighed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said softly, "Nat, it's not good for you to dwell on this."<p>

Natalie reached out and gently touched the photograph taped to the wall with a cold finger. It had been taken at Sirius' graduation from Hogwarts. Her husband's smiling face beamed at her from within the photo, although he was much younger. His eyes didn't yet have the haunted look they would develop in Azkaban. He had his arm around a man who looked so much like Harry that it could only be his father, James- her son's namesake. A short, rotund boy stood on Sirius' right, smiling nervously, looking proud to be included in the group. Natalie swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized who he must be- Peter Pettigrew, whose betrayal had lead to James and Lily's deaths. And there, on the far right, was a much younger Remus. He was also smiling. She shook her head at the looks of absolute abandon on these boys' faces- joy that none of them would ever know again after Hogwarts.

She pinched a corner of the picture and tried to tear it from the wall. Remus reached up and stayed her hand. "It's a Permanent Sticking Charm," he told her. "He wanted to make sure his parents couldn't take anything down while he was at school."

There was no need to say who _he _was. Natalie felt a tear slide down her cheek even as she smiled. Every inch of the wallpaper here in Sirius' bedroom was covered in posters- Gryffindor lions roared silently from banners, Muggle motorbikes were stuck up alongside pictures of women scantily clad in bikinis. She had to stifle a giggle through her tears- this room seemed so full of life and personality, despite the loss of its owner and the thick layer of dust that coated everything.

She leaned into Remus' embrace and sighed. "I've never been in here before," she whispered. "We always slept in the master bedroom."

More hot tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered curling up beside her husband in their bed, his strong arms around her and his stubble rough on her cheek. She breathed in, imagining that she could still smell him- the mix of warm skin and soap. Why was this so hard?

She turned to face her friend, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I know it's been a long time," she admitted. "But I still miss him. So much."

Remus caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "So do I," he said sincerely.

There was a long moment as they held each other's gaze, grief written on both of their faces. Remus leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. He sighed. "We'll get through this, Nat," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his comforting embrace. She hoped he was right.

**I originally ended this chapter with a heartfelt conversation between Natalie and Remus, but I've decided to move it ahead a little bit, to avoid making the story feel too rushed. Don't worry, things only get more complicated for Natalie from here on out! :)**


	32. First Steps

**The title of this chapter refers to both little Jamie's literal first steps and Sirius' first steps on his journey home. :)  
><strong>

"Natalie! Come quick!"

Ginny's shouts reached Natalie as if through a fog. She rose to her feet, realizing on some level that something was wrong, but unable to move any faster. Her weeks of depression, lying on the bed or staring blankly out the window, had made her stiff and slow.

She wandered unseeing down the hallway, past the portrait of Sirius' mother, thinking vaguely that she would like to burn this house down. If only this weren't the only place she had lived with her husband, the only place she had any memories of him, she would have already done so.

Passing through the kitchen doorway, Natalie noticed Ginny standing in the middle of the room, bent over at the waist. Her flaming red hair fell like a curtain around James' small form. She was holding James' hands above his head as he tottered forward. Remus was sitting on the floor, grinning. "Look, Nat! He's walking!" he shouted excitedly. Jamie tripped over the uneven edge of a flagstone and tumbled. Ginny picked him up and began kissing him all over to avoid the onset of tears. Remus made a face. "Well, he _was_ walking."

Natalie stared at her son in Ginny's arms. He looked more and more like his father every day, or so it seemed. He was laughing, chattering in baby talk. Natalie realized that she had missed his first words. She swallowed.

"Dadadadadadadadadadada," Jamie cried as Ginny tickled him, his pudgy fists grasping at empty air as he reached towards Remus. "Dadadada!"

Remus turned to her, laughing, but froze when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, Nat," he said, getting to his feet and walking quickly over to her. "I forgot. I should have warned you- he doesn't know what it means, of course. He's just a baby."

Natalie nodded, watching James over his shoulder. Remus turned to look at him, glancing furtively back at Natalie. "Do you want to hold him, Nat?" he asked softly. She bit her lip. Then, slowly, she nodded. Remus' face broke out into a smile. He walked over to Ginny, who willingly handed James off, thrilled to see Natalie out of her room for the first time since Sirius had died.

"Dadadadada," Jamie babbled, pulling at Remus' greying hair as he brought his godson over to his mother. He reached out and grabbed at her hand, attracted to the glinting diamond of her wedding ring. This was the trigger that Natalie had needed- her grief broke inside her, replaced by an overwhelming love for her son. She scooped him out of Remus' arms, holding him close and kissing his fat baby cheeks. "I love you," she told him as he clumsily stuck his palm on her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. He looked into her eyes. "Dada," he said, before shoving his thumb in his mouth. "I love Dada, too," Natalie said, brushing his dark hair from his forehead. "Come on, darling, have you eaten yet?" Ginny stepped aside as Natalie moved into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and balancing Jamie on her lap. She reached for a bowl of Boomslang Bites that Ginny had left out, feeding her son the dry cereal with her fingers, oblivious to the ecstatic grins Remus and Ginny were exchanging.

That night, and every night after, James slept beside his mother, his tiny warmth cuddled close to her chest.

* * *

><p>"What do I have to do?" Sirius asked curiously, following the sphinx into what looked like a giant marsh. He hoped he didn't have to swim- unfortunately, it was a skill he had never developed.<p>

The sphinx deigned to give him a look that clearly showed her exasperation with his continuous line of questioning. She sat back on her hind legs and wrapped her tail around her paws neatly. "What do you see, Sirius?"

He squinted in the twilight. Come to think of it, why was it so dark in Elysium? He shot her a sideways glance before deciding not to risk asking. "Um, a lot of water?"

Her tail twitched with irritation. "Have you learned nothing about the afterlife?"

He shook his head. "I kind of figured I would live forever, what with all those women needing pleasing." He winked at her, quickly realizing that she did not find him funny. "Okay, honestly? I thought I'd get the Dementor's Kiss and never have to worry about this kind of stuff."

The sphinx rolled her eyes. "There are five rivers that converge on Hades. Elysium, as you have seen, is the part of Hades reserved for those with good souls." She smirked, as if she found his placement there amusing. "You have already crossed the River Acheron; Charon ferried us from the land of the living to the land of the dead. There remain four more: Lethe, Cocytus, Phlegethon, and Styx."

Sirius jumped at the familiar word. "The River Styx?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the River of Hatred. The naiad of the same name guards its waters."

"Hatred, huh?" Sirius gazed at the tumbling, laughing waters before him. "What about the others?"

"Cocytus is the River of Lamentation, Phlegethon the River of Fire. It flows continually but never consumes fuel- something you would do well to remember."

Sirius nodded. "There are nymph guardians for all of them?"

The sphinx laughed out loud. "Not Cocytus or Phlegethon. In fact, the banks of Cocytus are wandered by those who are not able to pay Charon his fare. This is why it is known as the River of Lamentation- they shall never cross."

Sirius glanced at her, remembering how she had convinced Charon to leave him on the bank without payment. "I almost ended up there."

She merely smiled.

"And the last one?" Sirius asked. "You said there were five."

She purred. "All souls must drink from the waters of the final river before they are able to remain in Elysium. Lethe, the River of- "

"Forgetfulness," Sirius finished for her. "Lethe River Water is an ingredient of Forgetfulness Potions. Mistletoe and Valerian, as well- both used to relax the drinker and cause dreamless sleep."

The sphinx twitched her tail. "I thought Potions was not your best class."

He shrugged. "I did well enough. Remus, though-" He stole a glance at her. "Wait, how did you-?"

"I know all," she said, in that horrifyingly irritating tone of superiority.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right. So how do I get across all of these?"

"Cocytus will be easy enough, as will Phlegethon. You will be going the opposite way across the first, and the latter, as I have said, consumes no fuel. You will simply walk through the flames."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, but the other two?"

"You will have to deal with the river guardians. That will be your challenge. Although I daresay you will find it easy enough- don't you have a reputation as a womanizer?"

Sirius frowned. "That was a long time ago, before I met my wife."

She laughed, a purr rolling out underneath her chuckle. "Good luck, Sirius Black. I hope you can succeed." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving Sirius standing forlornly on the edge of a very dark and frightening marsh.

**A/N: I love Sirius' sarcasm, it's so fun to write! lol. The layout of Elysium is based on ancient Greek myth, the river nymphs seemed like the perfect obstacle for our womanizing Animagus to have to overcome!**


	33. The Reading of the Will

**Here you are, darlings- a nice long, lovely chapter to make up for my laziness in updating. :) There is a tiny bit of canon here, you'll recognize it, and of course, that particular brainchild belongs to Ms. Rowling. Everything else, however, is a product of my own diabolical, dramatic mind! LoL**

Remus opened the front door at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, as quietly as he could. Thankfully, the portrait of Mrs. Black didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He slipped down the hallway into the kitchen, where Natalie was sitting on a chair, smiling as James zoomed around the room on fat little feet. A toy broomstick was clutched between his legs. Remus hid a smile. Soon the boy would have good enough balance to warrant a new broomstick- one that would raise him off the ground a foot or so.

Natalie looked up and smiled at him. "He's so precious," she observed by way of greeting, shaking her head at her son's antics. "Wild, just like his father."

At the mention of Sirius, Remus let out a nervous cough.

Natalie frowned at him. "What? You're not coming down with something, are you? I told you not to go running around outside without a cloak, Remus. For goodness' sake-"

He held up a hand to silence her. "I have something to tell you, Nat." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "We're meeting with Dumbledore tonight. He is going to the Dursleys' to pick up Harry."

Natalie's face brightened at the boy's name. "Is he coming to stay here?" she asked hopefully. When Remus nodded, she squealed happily and ran across the room to throw her arms around his neck. He knew she loved Harry because he had been important to Sirius, and the boy had been nothing but kind to her since her husband had passed. Remus suppressed a smile and peeled her off of him. Holding her wrists gently, he told her, "Nat, it's not all fun and games. They found Sirius' will."

Natalie looked only mildly interested. "I'm sure it was in his vault at Gringotts, wasn't it?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but no one knew the password. He didn't tell you what it was because you are a Muggle and the goblins wouldn't have let you in anyway. But the fool didn't write it down anywhere, either."

Natalie laughed. "Typical Sirius. What was it? Something clever, I suppose."

Remus shrugged. "No clue. Dumbledore didn't see fit to tell me. I'm assuming he's accepting responsibility for the vault now."

"So, if I need money, I will have to go to Dumbledore?" Natalie didn't look very pleased at the idea of relying on a third party for her financial independence.

Remus stroked her cheek, unable to stop the automatic gesture. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a system that will work for everyone."

"When are we leaving?" she asked him.

"As soon as Ginny gets here; she agreed to watch Jamie for us."

Natalie smiled at Ginny's name, but looked confused. "Why do I need to go? Can't you pick up Harry?"

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore wants to read the will at the Dursleys'."

Natalie made a face. "Why?"

Remus sighed, looking tired. "I'm not sure, Nat. We'll find out when we get there."

Natalie nodded, taking James up to his room and picking up the toys he had scattered around the house so Ginny would know where everything was. The young girl showed up within minutes, and Natalie left her son in her capable hands.

Despite the strange circumstances, Natalie had to admit that she was glad for a chance to get out of the house. She certainly didn't lack for company; members of the Order were constantly moving in and out, but it got boring. She felt an immense sadness over the isolation Sirius had suffered through in Azkaban.

Arriving on the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive, Natalie looked around the neighborhood with interest. This part of Surrey looked much more like the life she had left behind than the slummy part of London Sirius' house was in. Neat, manicured lawns sloped gracefully in front of cookie-cutter houses, all filled with cookie-cutter people with cookie-cutter lives. She frowned. She didn't miss this at all.

Remus rang the doorbell and wrapped an arm around her waist as Dumbledore answered it. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "Ah, there you are. Remus," he acknowledged, nodding to the younger man. He kissed Natalie's hand politely. "Mrs. Black."

Natalie smiled. "Hello, Albus."

He stepped back, gesturing them into the main hallway and guiding them into the living room. Natalie raised an eyebrow at the strange sight that greeted them there. A family of three sat on the sofa, full cups of tea knocking them about the head as they scowled at a skinny boy with jet-black hair. The boy jumped up immediately, grinning from ear to ear. "Natalie! Professor!"

Natalie hugged him. "Harry! How was your break, love?"

Harry frowned, glancing over at the two adults and teenager sitting on the sofa. "Eh."

Natalie examined the family more closely, and was surprised to see that the teenage boy looked to be about Harry's age, but he more closely resembled a large, blonde whale. The woman, most likely his mother, was horse-faced and had her lips pursed, while the father was scowling beneath a very large mustache. These must be the Dursleys. She shook her head. "Don't worry, Harry. We're very excited that you'll be coming to stay with us for the remainder of the summer."

"Who are you, then?" the fat man broke in.

Natalie looked over at him. "I suppose I could ask the same of you," she replied arrogantly. She hid a smirk when she realized that she sounded exactly like Sirius would have if he had been there.

Behind her, Remus made a warning noise in his throat. She knew he wouldn't let them insult her in front of him, but he had most likely been hoping they could ignore the family.

The man's face turned an ugly shade of purple. "Just who do you think you are, barging into my house and asking me questions, eh?"

Natalie eyed him calmly. This man had to be a Muggle. He looked afraid of Remus and Dumbledore, but was staring at her with nothing but contempt. "My name is Natalie Black," she informed him coldly.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Black? Like your godfather, boy?"

Harry nodded, and Remus answered him. "Yes, this is Sirius' widow."

The man's eyes seemed to be popping out of his head. "Widow? Widow, you say? So, boy, your godfather's dead, then, is he?"

Remus took a step towards the man, but stopped when Natalie laid a hand on his arm. When he turned to look at her, she shook her head. "Let's just get this over with," she told him, loud enough that her voice carried to the three people on the couch. "I don't feel like dealing with rude people."

The corners of his mouth turned upward as the man began to splutter. "Rude? Rude!"

Dumbledore nodded, seating himself in an armchair and waving his wand to create seats for the other three. "Yes, quite. You haven't even touched your tea."

Natalie had to stifle a giggle at the look on the man's face at Dumbledore's words. She reached over to squeeze Harry's hand reassuringly. No wonder he hated coming home for the holidays.

Dumbledore touched his fingertips together. "Shall we get started, then?"

"On what?" Harry asked.

Natalie looked over at Remus, who gave a minute shake of the head. Apparently, Harry did not know what this discussion was about.

Dumbledore looked at the teenager over the tops of his glasses. "We have finally managed to locate your godfather's will, Harry. We are going to discuss the terms of it before you return to Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded, looking over at Natalie.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "There seems to be a slight issue regarding the terms of the will."

Remus shifted in his chair. "Issue?" he asked mildly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius, apparently, did not feel the need to update his will after his marriage to Natalie. This was probably an innocent oversight, seeing as how he was confined to his home for many months."

Natalie looked over at Remus, who had gone pale. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice strangled.

Dumbledore looked straight at Harry. "The will that was discovered in his vault at Gringotts gives everything Sirius owned to you, Harry."

Natalie felt her blood run cold. How was this possible? Had Sirius really forgotten to update his will? That meant…the gold, the house, all of his possessions- they were going to Harry. Not to her. Not to Sirius' son. Not to Jamie. She felt as if she might faint.

Harry was staring, dumbfounded, at Dumbledore. "Are you serious?"

Remus' forehead was creased. "Dumbledore, surely there is some mistake. Natalie-"

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "I warned you that there was an issue." At Remus' angry glare, the elderly man continued. "But it gets even more complicated."

Remus sat back in his chair, looking defeated. "More?" he managed to get out. Natalie was staring at the carpet, all cohesive thought gone. Surely this wasn't right. Surely this was all a dream, and soon she would wake up to Jamie's tiny body cuddled next to hers in her bed- the bed that still, if she breathed deeply enough into the pillow, smelled like Sirius.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore considered them all. "Unfortunately, just because Sirius' will expresses the desire that the house should pass to Harry, there are a number of enchantments in place on the structure. I am unsure if any of these enchantments would allow the house to pass to anyone who could not claim pure Black blood."

Remus looked sick. "You can't- the enchantments can't be broken?"

Ignoring the yell of, "A house, boy? You never told us about a house!" that arose from the man on the couch, Dumbledore shook his head. "If those enchantments are indeed present, they are very old and very strong magic. It would be next to impossible to break them."

Natalie slowly became aware of the conversation going on around her. "But if Harry can't have the house, what happens to it?"

Dumbledore considered her briefly, a look of concern on his aged face. "Then, the house will pass to Sirius' closest Black relative."

"Which is?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

There was an uproar at Dumbledore's words. "WHAT?" Harry yelled, jumping out of his chair so quickly he knocked it over. "NO!"

Remus had stood to his feet as well. "Dumbledore, surely-"

Natalie was furious. "HER? You mean that murdering _bitch_- the one who killed my husband- will take possession of his house?"

Out of them all, only Dumbledore retained his composure. "I am afraid so."

Natalie pushed Remus out of the way, moving to stand in front of the Headmaster. "No," she said firmly. "I don't believe it. Of all people, that woman is the last one to deserve to inherit anything of Sirius'. She's the reason I am without a husband, and it is because of her that my son doesn't have a father!"

Dumbledore looked up at her. "I understand your distress, Mrs. Black, I truly do. However, I am merely telling you that this is a possibility-"

"Damn her!" Natalie yelled. She clenched her fists as her hair fell in her face. Remus grabbed her elbow, but she ignored him. "I'll be damned if that woman takes anything from my boy. James is Sirius' son, Dumbledore- will or not, surely there is a law that protects the inheritance that is his by right!"

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Natalie, calm down-"

"I won't!" she cried, stomping her foot. "I don't care about the money. I don't care about the house. But I refuse to let my son lose everything that is his by virtue of his birth. Sirius' blood runs through that boy's veins, and regardless of whether or not I am a Muggle, it is only fair that James inherit that house! He is the heir of the Black family, not that whore Lestrange!"

Dumbledore was staring up at her calmly. "Mrs. Black, please, allow Remus to help you sit down. We will discuss this at length in a moment. I understand your anger, and I am sympathetic to your claim. But we must take into account the will that Sirius left behind."

"Surely, he only forgot," Remus said from behind her, sounding distraught. "There's no way Sirius would have deliberately overlooked his wife and child in favor of his godson. Sorry, Harry," he said over his shoulder, as an afterthought.

Harry shrugged. "No worries."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "Well, there is one way to sort this out quickly and easily." He snapped his fingers, and Kreacher appeared in the Dursleys' living room with a CRACK. The foul creature looked around in anger. "Kreacher won't do it," he said loudly, his voice nasally and grating. "No, no, no. Kreacher won't serve the blood traitor's heir. Kreacher won't! Kreacher wants nothing to do with the Potter boy, or the Muggle woman and her brat. Kreacher wants Mistress Bella!"

Remus looked ready to strangle the beast. "Damn you, Kreacher, you'll do as you are told!" he told him firmly.

Kreacher spun around to face him, his lip curling under his very long nose. "Half-breeds do not tell Kreacher what to do, oh no. Kreacher serves the Blacks, yes he does. Kreacher's whole family has served the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black! Kreacher will not listen to the Potter boy or the Muggle!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry. "I suggest you give him an order, Harry," he said gently. "If indeed, the house has passed to you, he will have to obey."

Harry was staring down at the house elf with a look of mingled hatred and disgust. As the being rolled around on the carpet, banging its fists in a strange parody of a temper tantrum, Harry yelled, "Shutup, Kreacher!"

Kreacher wrapped his hands around his throat as his voice disappeared. Glaring evilly at Harry, he tried to express his emotions without words.

Natalie felt her stomach begin to knot. If Kreacher had obeyed Harry, that meant-

"But what if I don't want the house?" Harry asked loudly, eyeing Kreacher with distaste.

Dumbledore looked unsurprised. "What do you mean, Harry?"

Remus turned to stare at his former student.

"What if I don't want it?" Harry repeated. He looked over at Natalie and kicked at the carpet. "Sirius hated that house. I don't want anything to do with it. I won't live there." He looked at Dumbledore hopefully. "Can I give it to Natalie? For her and Jamie to live in?"

Natalie beamed at the boy in relief as Dumbledore nodded his approval. "It is yours to do with as you wish," he replied. "Perhaps Mrs. Black will allow the Order to continue to utilize the building?" he continued, looking over at Natalie expectantly.

She nodded. "Of course. It gets lonely there." She glanced at Remus. "You'll stay and help me, right?" she asked him. Ignoring his blush, she continued, "There are plenty of spare rooms, and it would be a great help to me if you would stay. Besides, Jamie needs his godfather."

Remus nodded his agreement.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was looking expectantly at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "And the money you have inherited?"

"I don't need it," Harry said quickly. He met Natalie's eyes. "I have my parents' gold. And besides, Jamie will need clothes and stuff."

Natalie smiled tentatively. "Oh, Harry, are you sure?"

The teenager grinned. "Yeah! Sirius would have wanted you guys taken care of. I know the will was just a mistake. You need the money more than I do."

Remus walked over and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'd make your dad and Sirius proud, Harry," he told him honestly. Harry beamed.

Dumbledore stood to his feet. "Well, then, it seems that all is in order."

"Professor?" Harry spoke up, pointing at Kreacher's hunched form.

Dumbledore simply gazed at Harry. "He's yours to do with as you please."

"I don't want him," Harry said in disgust. "That awful thing is the reason Sirius is dead." He looked up at Natalie. "I'm guessing you don't want him, either?"

Natalie shook her head vehemently. "No."

"Can he go to Bellatrix?" Harry asked. Kreacher nodded vigorously from his spot on the carpet.

Dumbledore held Harry's gaze. "He can. But remember, he has been privy to a lot of information during his time in Order headquarters; Bellatrix should not be handed that type of information."

Harry frowned. "Well, then, what do I do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, we could always use another helping hand in the Hogwarts kitchens," he said jovially.

A wicked grin spread across Remus' face.

Harry brightened. "Oh, yeah!" He turned to Kreacher. "Er, Kreacher, I want you to go to the kitchens at Hogwarts and make yourself useful. And I want you to keep your mouth shut about anything that does not pertain to your job, including anything you know about the Order or about me or about Natalie and James." He looked over at Dumbledore. "Is that it, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It would seem so, Harry."

Harry glared at Kreacher. "Go to Hogwarts."

With one final glare, Kreacher Disapparated with a CRACK!

Dumbledore gestured towards the door. "Well, I think we have managed to satisfactorily conclude our business here. Harry?"

The group followed the elderly wizard out into the hallway. He waved his wand at Harry's baggage. "It will be at Natalie's home when you arrive," he told him. Smiling, he bowed to Remus and kissed Natalie's hand again. "Good evening, everyone."

With that, he disappeared, and the trio stepped outside, ignoring Uncle Vernon's angry cries behind them. Remus held an elbow out to each of them. "Ready, then?" he asked. He looked decidedly more calm than he had only minutes ago.

Natalie smiled and looped her arm through his, Harry repeating the action on the other side. "Home, please."

Remus laughed, and with a _pop_, the group Disapparated.


	34. Return to Grimmauld Place

**Hello, darlings! I apologize for my lateness in updating- I have actually, finally achieved something I have always wanted to do- I am in England studying in Oxford for the summer! I'm leaving for London today to go explore and see for myself so many things I have only ever read about in history books, and I couldn't be more excited! As far as the story, this is the beginning of the next stage of Remus and Natalie's "relationship". Hope it lives up to your standards, and let me know if there is any way I can improve! As they say here: Cheers!**

Ginny met them at the door as they returned from the Dursleys, holding James and looking anxious. "What took you so long?" she cried as Remus stepped inside. Seeing Harry, she hurried forward. "Harry!"

Natalie smiled and took her sleeping son from the teenage girl's arms. "Go on, then," she told them, nodding at the stairs. She smiled at Remus. "Care for some tea, Remus?"

He nodded. "Please." Following her into the kitchen, he cast a concerned look at the staircase. "I don't know if they should be up there alone," he said.

Natalie laughed and swatted his arm. "Oh, Remus, don't you remember what it was like to be young? Leave them be."

He smiled and pulled out a chair, picking up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from its spot on the table as Natalie set James on the floor and began making tea. The boy blinked sleepily and began playing with his toes. She sat down across from Remus, passing him a steaming mug. She gestured at the newspaper. "I save those for you," she admitted. "I don't read them anymore. They're too depressing."

Remus nodded, looking at her over the top of the page. "I can understand that."

"Do you still do the crossword?"

He laughed. "When I can. Got a quill?"

She brought him a quill and inkwell before settling back in her seat at the table. Tugging the newspaper towards her, she frowned at the back page. "Can I help?"

Remus smiled. "Of course." He knew she needed to be distracted; the will had served to remind them all of Sirius' death. He held out his arm, and she came around the table to climb into his lap. Remus wrapped an arm around her and leaned over to look at the page. "What's the first one?"

They sat together for a while, until Remus felt Natalie go limp against his shoulder. Smiling, he put the quill down on top of the unfinished puzzle and pulled her close, content to let her sleep. The quiet of the kitchen was disrupted when Harry and Ginny trooped into the room. Ginny smiled at Natalie's sleeping form. "I'm glad she didn't let today get to her," she said earnestly, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside James. The boy was playing with a bottle cap he had found on the floor. "Give me that," Ginny admonished, prying the piece of metal from the toddler's pudgy fingers as he tried to put it in his mouth. James immediately screwed his face up and began to cry.

At the first whimper, Natalie stirred. Remus squeezed her shoulders and looked imploringly at Ginny. "Do you mind- ?"

Ginny grinned. "Of course not." She stood up, picking James up and smirking at Remus. "Can I stay the night?"

Remus was about to say no, but remembered Natalie's earlier admonishment to let the children be children. He looked over at Harry and grinned. The boy reminded him so much of James, and the time he had spent around Sirius had instilled some of the older man's quirks in him as well. He nodded. "All right. I trust you'll stay in the drawing room," he told her, raising an eyebrow in an imitation of her father.

The girl laughed. "Okay, Professor. I will." She and Harry left the room and hurried upstairs, laughing between themselves. Remus rolled his eyes. Had he once been that young and reckless? No, he'd been a dedicated student, but a loyal friend- one who just couldn't find it in himself to tell Sirius and James off whenever they came up with another harebrained scheme or chased another teenage girl. He smiled. Harry was more like his father and godfather than he would ever know.

The room grew steadily darker as the sun began to set. Remus shifted uncomfortably. His foot had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to wake Natalie up. As if sensing his discomfort, she stretched and sat up. "I'm sorry," she said, rubbing at her eyes. "I didn't mean to doze off." At Remus' indulgent smile, she looked around the room. "Where's Jamie?"

She moved to get up, but Remus stopped her. "He's alright. Ginny took him up to his room."

Natalie nodded. "Is she staying the night, then?"

Remus blinked, realizing something. "I told her she could, but I didn't even think to owl her mother."

Natalie laughed. "I'll do it." She got up, and Remus immediately missed her warmth against him. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

Natalie, who was busy scribbling a note to Molly on a piece of parchment from the stack by the fireplace, didn't notice. She disappeared around the corner and he heard her climbing the stairs to the drawing room, where she kept Tacari in his cage. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed two goblets of wine and followed her. He met her in the hallway. "Would you care for a drink?" he offered, handing her a glass of wine.

She smiled. He loved her smile. "Why, thank you, good sir."

He gestured towards the library. "Want to relax in the library? I'm guessing the couch in there is more comfortable than the kitchen chairs."

Natalie laughed and followed him down the hallway. Settling into her favorite armchair, she grinned over at him as he took a seat across from her on the couch. "Is this your favorite room?" she teased.

Remus nodded. Waving an arm at the books stacked to the ceiling, he said dryly, "Granted, most of Sirius' family's books are about the Dark Arts, but there's plenty here to keep me entertained." He watched her closely to see how she handled the reference to Sirius. To his surprise, she didn't even blink. She was recovering.

"They were a messed up lot, weren't they?" she mused, looking around. "I'm glad he didn't follow in their footsteps." She smirked. "Well, he was crazy, but good crazy."

Remus smiled fondly. "Yeah, he was definitely his own person." He looked over at her, studying her. "You okay about today?"

She took a long sip of her wine before answering. "I suppose," she said, running her fingertip along the edge of her goblet. She caught a drop of wine and licked it off of her finger. Remus pretended not to notice. "I mean, I'm disappointed that it had to be an ordeal. How could he have been so foolish not to update his will?"

"He didn't expect anything to happen to him," Remus reminded her.

She shrugged. "I know. He was so brave. Reckless." She paused. "I guess that's why I loved him."

"You loved him because he loved you," Remus said softly. "He took good care of you. He was a good father to Jamie. He made a mistake, but it's all been worked out now. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Remus. You're right. I just need to be reminded, sometimes. I get so angry at him for leaving me… I know I shouldn't."

Remus just looked at her, unable to come up with a good response. She drained her goblet and came to sit beside him. "I'm so lucky I have you," she said softly. "You are such a good friend to me, Remus. Really."

He nodded before looking away, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was biting his cheek. Friend. He hated that word. He hated Sirius, for being the one she fell in love with, and for being the one who died, leaving her to raise his son alone. And he hated himself, for even thinking that way about his best friend, and for entertaining the hope that maybe, one day, she might turn to him. It would never happen. He knew that. But they had been friends for so long…He couldn't help loving her smile, the sound of her laughter, her bravery at being able to carry on by herself. Sirius had been lucky. So lucky.

He was brought back from his thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remus, what's wrong? You look upset. Did I say something?"

He looked down to see hazel eyes searching his face. He forced a smile. "No, Nat, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just- the moon-"

Her eyes widened. "Ohmygod, the full. When is it?"

He slid a hand down her arm in a comforting gesture. "Not for a few days. Nothing for you to worry about." He smiled. "You know I would never put you or Jamie in danger."

She sat up and kissed his cheek. He felt his skin burn where her lips had touched him. "I know. I trust you." She took his empty wine glass from his hand and set it on the table. "Are you as tired as I am?"

He chuckled. "Didn't you just take a nap?"

She nodded. "It made it worse," she laughed.

He sat back, allowing her to curl up against his chest. "Go to sleep, Nat. I won't be tired for a while."

She moved around for a moment, finding a comfortable position, and sighed. "'Night, Remus," she said around a yawn.

He smoothed her hair with his hand. "Good night, Nat." It wasn't long before she was asleep, and Remus found himself grow drowsy, despite his earlier insistence that he wasn't tired. Natalie's warm body curled into his was absolute heaven, and he felt the wolf inside him at peace for the first time in many years. Sleep overcame him; he was content to doze off with his best friend in his arms- even if it was only for one night.

* * *

><p>Sirius stood on the edge of the first river, Phlegethon. It looked as if someone had poured gasoline on top of the water and set it alight; the flames danced along the surface as it flowed steadily downstream. Remembering the sphinx's words, he closed his eyes and bravely stepped off the embankment, finding himself knee deep in the water. The flames licked at his chest, reaching almost to his chin, but miraculously did not burn. He waded across, holding his breath from fear, but found to his amazement that he reached the other side unharmed. He grinned. Surely the rest of his trip would not be too dangerous.<p>

However, he was quickly dissuaded of his foolish notion when he reached the banks of the Cocytus. On the other side of the river, dark shadows were stumbling along the embankment, moaning in sorrow. When he crossed the icy water, he realized that he was looking at a group of Inferi. Inferi were corpses who had been reanimated for Dark purposes- they were not dead, and could not cross the Acheron or the Cocytus. Charon was the only Inferi who seemed to be granted that privilege.

Sirius kept his gaze averted from the rotting corpses, covering his nose with his sleeve in an attempt to avoid the abhorrent smell. The wails of the dead filled his ears, and he understood why his task was deemed so difficult. It broke his heart to see so many tortured souls, and yet there was nothing he could do to help them. Surely this part of Hell was as bad as Tartarus, where evil men were punished for their sins.

The cries of the helpless Inferi faded into the white mist as Sirius stumbled further into the marsh. Soon, he found himself alone on the edge of a third river. Froth formed as the currents fought themselves and roared over sharp rocks. Cold spray hit his face, and Sirius shivered. The raging water told him all he needed to know- this must be the home of the hateful river nymph, Styx.

Sirius shuddered, wishing fervently for his wand. He could only hope that the angry naiad would be merciful.


	35. A Second First Kiss?

**Let the shenanigans begin! :)**

Natalie sat up and looked around the study groggily, smoothing a hand through her hair. Her braid had come undone during the night, and she didn't bother to redo it. She smiled at Remus' sleeping form. He looked so peaceful in his sleep- his relaxed state wiped ten years off of his face. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder before she got up and wandered downstairs to start breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were already there with James. Ginny gave her an apologetic smile. "He woke up and started fussing, so we brought him down to eat."

Natalie smiled and walked over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. "You are such a sweetheart," she told her. She slipped a handful of Galleons into the redhead's pocket. "Thanks for all your help."

Ginny rewarded her with a grin. "No problem. I love coming over here."

Natalie chuckled. "I have a feeling that has more to do with Harry than with Jamie, eh?"

Ginny blushed.

Harry spoke up in her defense. "Well, it's hard not to notice the way you and Professor Lupin have been acting."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how is that?"

Harry glowered at her. "He's in love with you."

Not quite knowing how to respond to this statement, Natalie pointed out the obvious. "He has always cared about me, Harry. Remus is my friend."

Harry frowned. "He's definitely hoping that there's more to it than that."

Natalie was now distinctly uncomfortable. "That is none of your business," she admonished him. "You are still a child, and neither myself nor Remus answer to you. Do you understand?"

Ginny looked nervously back and forth between the two as Harry began grinding his teeth in a way that reminded Natalie forcefully of Sirius. "Just because you married my godfather doesn't mean you can act like a parent," he spat. "Sirius wouldn't want you hanging around Lupin all the time."

Natalie was taken aback by Harry's anger. She knew that he had always worshipped Sirius, but she hadn't expected him to resent her closeness with Remus. "Harry, I promise you, Remus is my friend. That's all," she told him. "He's helping me with Jamie- he is the boy's godfather, after all. You're reading too far into it. I miss Sirius, every day." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "But that doesn't mean I'm looking to replace him."

"Sure seems like it," he observed.

Had she been such a handful when she was younger? Natalie hoped not. She frowned at Harry. "I think it would be best if you went to the Burrow for a few days, Harry. Ron has asked me a dozen times this summer when he gets to see you again. And Ginny would enjoy your company, I'm sure."

Harry studied her for a moment before giving in and leaving the kitchen to pack his belongings. Natalie looked over at Ginny and sighed. "Was I too hard on him?"

Ginny looked distraught. "I don't know why he's so upset. You and Professor Lupin are cute together."

"We're not together, Ginny."

The teenager nodded. "I know." She smiled ruefully. "I think I'll go help Harry pack. Mum will be so excited to see him."

Natalie returned her smile. "Tell your mother I send my best. And Ginny- tell Harry he can come home whenever he's ready. I just don't want him upset during the last few days of vacation."

Ginny nodded her agreement and hurried out of the kitchen.

After the children had left, Natalie climbed the stairs to the library, where Remus was still asleep on the couch. She stroked his graying hair back from his forehead, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." His brow furrowed when Natalie didn't return his smile. He sat up. "What's wrong, Nat?"

She sat down beside him and bit her lip. "We need to talk, Remus."

"About?"

"Harry seems convinced that there is more to our relationship than just being friends." She looked over at him. His face showed no trace of his thoughts. "He got quite upset with me today."

Remus grimaced. "Where is he? I'll have a talk with him."

Natalie sighed. "I sent him home with Ginny; he's in his room, packing." At his surprised look, she continued, "I thought it would be best if you and I spent some time working things out- without the children underfoot."

He took her hands in his. "What is there to work out?"

"Remus." She shook her head. "You know what I'm talking about."

He frowned, and she realized just how pale and drawn he was. The full moon would arrive any day now. The premature lines in his face looked even deeper as he looked at her sadly. "I never meant it to come to anything, Nat," he said slowly. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Several long minutes passed as they both sat in silence, thinking. Finally, Natalie looked over at her best friend. She sighed. "Tell me the truth, Remus," she said softly. "I deserve to know the truth."

He nodded, and she continued, "Do you love me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes," he admitted finally.

Natalie sat back on the couch and looked away. Beside her, Remus stayed very still, as if he was afraid that he had dealt the death blow to their friendship. When she looked back over at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I miss him so much," she confessed. Remus sat up and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "Sometimes I get so- angry- at him for leaving me. Like he did it on purpose."

"He didn't," Remus assured her. "He loved you very much, Nat. I knew him for almost twenty years- he cared about you more than I think he had ever cared about anyone before." He paused as he played with her hair. "You still love him," he observed sadly.

She laughed into the warm skin of his shoulder. "I always will, I think." When Remus didn't reply, she sat up and looked into his eyes. "But maybe it's time to move on."

Remus felt his heart stop.

Natalie wiped at the tears that streaked her cheeks with her sleeve. "Jamie needs someone to show him how to be a man. I can't do that. That's why we asked you to be his godfather." She gave Remus a watery smile. "And I need someone to remind me that I'm a woman."

Remus just stared at her. "Natalie-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close, so that their foreheads were touching. "You know the funny thing?" she asked. When he shook his head slightly, she continued, "I could have gone back to the Muggle world right after- after it happened. Do you think I like this creepy old house? Sirius hated this place. I could have gotten my old job back, raised Jamie on my own. Do you know why I didn't?" She paused to let him think about it. "Because when I'm here, as much as I hate it, I'm close to those I love. Harry, Molly- and you, Remus."

She gave him a timid kiss on the cheek, and he surprised her by turning his head and kissing her full on the mouth. His kiss was soft, gentle- passionate, but not in the rough, impatient way that Sirius' had been. He brought his hands up to wrap in her hair as he deepened the kiss, and Natalie didn't fight him. She felt a whole range of emotions surge through her, all at the same moment. Grief, pain, rage at Sirius for leaving her here alone- and yet, Remus' kiss was comforting. She hadn't been touched like this since- She found herself pressing against him as his mouth ravaged hers. His hands tightened at her waist for an instant-

She wasn't sure which one of them had ended the kiss. All she knew was that they were suddenly sitting apart, both of them shaking with the shock of what they had just done. Natalie buried her face in trembling hands.

Remus spoke first. "Nat, I- oh, my God, I am so sorry. I didn't- Jesus, I ruined things, didn't I? I shouldn't've-"

She interrupted him by climbing into his lap and kissing him again, firmly. Gripping her shoulders, he leaned back just enough so that he could look into her eyes. "Natalie-"

She began trailing kisses along his cheek to his ear, where she whispered, "I don't want to think right now, Remus. Don't try to analyze this."

He groaned and turned his head so that he could press his lips to hers. She wrapped one hand around the base of his neck, pulling him closer to her. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily with desire.

Natalie brushed his hair from his forehead, idly tracing the scars that lined his face. Without breaking eye contact, she began gently unbuttoning his shirt. Sliding her hands along his warm skin, she ran her fingers lightly along his bare chest, feeling the scars he had developed over the years after hundreds of transformations. His hand grabbed hers as he shivered at her touch. "Do you think- I'm a monster?" he asked haltingly. His voice was broken, hollow.

"Why would I think that?" she asked, exasperated.

A timid smile spread across his face. She leaned in to kiss him softly. "I don't want to rush things," she told him honestly, placing her cheek against his. "For Harry's sake, and Jamie's. It wouldn't be fair."

Remus ran a hand through her long, auburn hair, combing the ends through his fingers. "I can understand that."

She bit her lip, looking down at his bare chest. "Sorry I let things go this far," she said.

He laughed. "It was more than I have ever hoped for," he told her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Nat, I love you. I have for a very long time." He smiled. "I can wait a while longer."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Remus," she said. "That means a lot to me."

He laughed. "Go tell Harry to unpack his things. And have him invite Ron and Hermione over for the rest of term- it'll do him some good to have them here."

When she stood to do his bidding, he smacked her on the bottom playfully. Blushing, she laughed and ran down the hallway to Harry's room.

* * *

><p>Sirius stood on the edge of the River Styx and contemplated the raging water. How was he supposed to cross this angry expanse?<p>

Suddenly, a whirlpool formed in the center of the river, and out of the foam rose the figure of a woman. Sirius stood, transfixed, as she eyed him with disdain. "Who dares to set foot on my holy ground?" she hissed. Her skin was pale, and her black hair dripped water as it hung down her naked back. She was beautiful, but terrible in her loveliness. Her eyes glowed red, and her teeth were gnashing fangs. She rose to her full height, gliding across the surface of the water on bare feet to face Sirius. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Sirius gulped. "My- my name is Sirius Black," he said finally. "I'm trying to get home to my wife and child."

She sneered at him. "No one leaves the land of the dead."

He looked at her hopefully, flashing her his most charming smile. "The sphinx said I could-"

She let out a deep-throated laugh. "The sphinx?" she cackled. "That rotten feline will be the death of me. What a fool you must be to believe anything a sphinx tells you!"

"Please," Sirius said quietly. He realized that this was not a being he wanted to argue with, and he did his best to restrain his naturally arrogant nature. "Please, I want to go home."

"Don't we all," she mocked him. She considered him for a moment. "I will make you a deal, Sirius Black," she said finally, tilting her head and smiling with those terrifying fangs. "If you can survive the trip across my river, you may continue on your journey." She held out a hand when he made a move towards the water. "The water is freezing," she warned him. "And as the keeper of hatred, I will warn you- you will find nothing in this river but despair." She laughed. "If you can survive, I will let you live, for no man has ever crossed this river."

Sirius stared down at the raging water and thought hard. Closing his eyes, he did his best to summon Natalie's face to his mind. He tried to remember the way she had looked the day she gave birth to little Jamie- exhausted and sweaty, and yet so pleased. Nothing would make him give her up.

Ignoring the naiad, he stepped off the edge of the embankment, plunging feet-first into the freezing water. As he sank to the bottom, he had the awful sensation that he was drowning in despair. Scenes from his past flashed before his eyes- scenes he had forgotten, and would have preferred to never think of again. He felt hatred bubble up inside his chest as he remembered the beatings and abuse he had endured at home, failing to please his parents while his spoiled little brother looked on smugly. He remembered the day he found out about Regulus' ultimate betrayal- the day his little brother had received the Dark Mark and become a true Death Eater. He gulped lungfuls of water as he fought the absolute rage that filled his veins as he remembered the news of James and Lily's deaths, and the way that rat Pettigrew had set him up. The bastard had laughed smugly as he blamed Sirius for the Potters' murders, and then vanished in an elaborately staged suicide. Sirius struggled against the freezing water as he had struggled against the Magical Law Enforcement Squad as they dragged him, laughing maniacally at the absolute injustice of it all, to Azkaban.

The water around him seemed to darken as he vividly relived every moment he had been trapped in that awful cell, surrounded by dementors, with nothing but the knowledge that his best friend was dead, and Pettigrew, the man responsible, was free. And Remus- he had thought Remus was the spy- how he had laughed at that as he stared out over the murky water that surrounded the island where the fortress stood! It was his fault that James was dead, he had been too cowardly to be the Secret Keeper- and he had blamed his friend for the betrayal. It was a wonder Remus didn't hate him for it!

At the thought of Remus, Natalie's face floated into his mind, and Sirius found himself suddenly revitalized. He didn't want to drown; he had a family, he had a wife and son, he had Remus, and Harry-

He struggled against the current, clawing his way to the surface and gasping as his head broke out of the water. He shook his head to get his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, and struck out for the opposite embankment. As he hauled himself out of the water, he heard the naiad's scream of frustration on the other side. Grinning smugly to himself at his accomplishment, he collapsed onto his stomach and welcomed the blackness that engulfed him.

**Reviews make me write faster! ;)**


	36. Standing on the Precipice

**Sorry for the delay, lovelies. I'm enjoying the heck out of my last week in the UK! P.S. The Making of Harry Potter Studio Tour in London is soooooo worth the trip. :) Reviews (even angry ones who love Sirius and hate what I do to the poor guy) are always welcome! P.S. Sirius is my favorite character ever, so don't worry, he gets his happy ending. Eventually.  
><strong>

The next day, Natalie found herself in Diagon Alley. James was asleep on her shoulder, and Remus hovered close by as Harry, Ron, and Hermione purchased their supplies for the next year at school. Remus smiled at her. Nothing had changed between them after the conversation of the night before, and Natalie had to admit that she was thankful that she didn't feel awkward around him.

She returned his smile, and he walked over to her. "You alright, Nat?" he asked. When she nodded, he held out his arms. "Jamie's getting quite big, you know. He's a toddler now."

She laughed and allowed him to take her son, flexing her fingers and marveling at the strange sensation as the blood flowed back into her weary arms. "Thank you," she said.

He winked at her. "No problem."

She watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wandered into Flourish and Blotts to buy their schoolbooks. Today felt almost like a family outing, she thought to herself. She and Sirius had never been able to go out in public together. It was nice to do some shopping and enjoy the warm summer sunshine, her son safe in someone else's arms. Turning around, she saw Remus sitting on a bench outside Florence Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, James in his lap. She set her bags down on the ground and sat beside him. "It's so nice to be out," she observed, looking around. She tried not to think about the day two years ago when they had come here before the children left, Sirius goofing off in his Animagus form and chasing pigeons. Had time really passed that quickly? She frowned as she thought about her husband; it had only been about six months since he had passed. Was she moving on too quickly?

She looked over and caught Remus staring at her, a satisfied smile on his face. She couldn't help but return it. "What?" she asked, surprised out of her own thoughts.

He shook his head. "You're so beautiful, Natalie. I don't think Sirius or I ever told you that enough."

She couldn't help but marvel at the way they could discuss her husband so easily. He had been important to both of them, but it showed a lot of growth and healing for them to be able to talk openly about him. Natalie no longer felt the need to cry whenever she found a button from one of his shirts under the dresser or a sock under the bed. She still cried at night sometimes, especially after he visited her in her dreams. But she was glad that Remus was willing to talk about him; it would be important for James to know his father as he got older.

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

He reached over to take her hand in his, shifting James' sleeping form so that his tiny head rested in his shoulder. "You needed a day out," he told her. "It's not good to stay in that house and miss….everything."

She smiled at his cautious choice of words. "I appreciate it," she told him. "But why is everyone staring at us?" She had noticed several people looking in their direction for longer than was normal as they browsed the shops.

He chuckled. "They can't believe a pretty woman like you would want to be seen in public with a werewolf," he informed her.

"Humph," she said dismissively. "It's not like you're any different from anyone else. Except for eight hours during the full moon, of course."

He laughed. "I'm glad it doesn't bother you, Natalie," he told her. "It means a lot to have a friend who is so accepting of my condition."

Before, she would have nudged him with her elbow and joked about his 'furry little problem'. Instead, she found herself meeting his brown eyes with her own. "Friend?" she repeated. "That's all?"

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "For now," he promised. "Until you're ready."

Before she could answer, the children returned, loaded down with books and school supplies and anxious to get back to Grimmauld Place. Smiling, she took James back, ignoring the looks she and Remus received from the teenagers. Together, they set off for home.

* * *

><p>The full moon arrived too quickly. Remus shut himself up in his bedroom, as usual. Natalie remained in the kitchen with the three teenagers, trying to concentrate on a game of Exploding Snap instead of the misery she knew Remus was experiencing. Finally, she gave up.<p>

"Hermione, will you put Jamie to bed for me?" she asked kindly, and the girl nodded. Natalie gathered up a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth before turning to the children. "I'm going to look after Remus. If you need anything, come get me."

The three of them nodded as she turned and left the kitchen. Climbing the stairs slowly to make sure she didn't spill any water on the worn carpet, she let herself into Remus' room. He was laid out in his bed, the room in complete darkness- just the way he liked it. He was sound asleep; Natalie could hear his soft snores from where he lay. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, remembering how she had cared for him at the Weasleys all those months ago. She smiled at the memory; that had been the first time she had really spoken to Sirius.

She lit a candle and set the bowl of water on the nightstand. Curling up beside his sleeping form on the bed, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

"Natalie."

She looked up at Remus to see his eyes open and a smile on his pale face. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," he admitted. She looked around; it was impossible to tell whether it was daylight yet or not- the room was too dark. He grinned, guessing her thoughts. "It's after dawn," he assured her. "I feel better than I did."

It made her happy that he had long ago given up trying to convince her not to spend the full moons with him. Obviously, while she had been married to Sirius, she hadn't thought about it much, but she was determined now to take good care of him. She owed him that, at least.

Remus chuckled. "I could use some of that water you brought up," he said dryly, and she laughed. Sitting up, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and dipped the washcloth into the water, bringing it over to gently wipe away the sweat that was beaded on his forehead. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was very pale.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked, after a few minutes of bathing his brow. He shook his head. "No, I'm alright for now, thank you."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, meaning to leave him alone to rest. However, he had different thoughts. When her lips touched his cheek, he reached up and wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Before she knew what was happening, Natalie found herself straddling him on the bed as he kissed her. She ground her hips into his against the blankets, reveling in his wordless cry of need. She knew it wasn't fair to tease him like this, but it felt so good. He had slept in just his pajama bottoms, and his skin was warm from the fever that always accompanied his illness at the full moon. He was weak, as well, but he managed to grab her waist and roll her over so that she lay underneath him. Natalie let out a breathless giggle. This seemed to encourage him, as he began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back against his pillow, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

As he made to begin unbuttoning her robes, however, she grabbed his hand. "Remus," she gasped into his ear. "Remus, stop- we have to stop."

With a growl of frustration, he sat up. "Natalie," he protested. His voice was thick, and his pupils were dark with lust.

She made a sound that was half-laugh and half-sob. "We can't; you promised," she reminded him, running her hands up and down his chest.

When she looked up at him, he had his eyes closed. His sandy-brown hair, now liberally streaked with gray, stuck to his temples and hung in his eyes. He let out a groan as she traced one particularly long scar that stretched from his chest to his hip with her finger. Brown eyes opened and gazed at her. "Natalie," he said, leaning forward and pressing his body against hers. "Please."

She kissed him, making him groan again. "Nat, please. This isn't fair," he objected. His forehead rested against hers; he was breathing hard. "You know the moon- I can't- I have no control-"

She sighed, enjoying the way his body felt against hers. "Remus."

He nuzzled her neck with his head. He had never been this comfortable touching her before. She knew the moon had something to do with it, but she had to admit- this was her own doing, crawling into bed with him.

His hand was caressing her hip. She moaned in frustration and sat up, forcing him to lean back. "No," she said firmly. "Remus, I'm so sorry, but I'm not ready. I just- I need more time," she pleaded.

He nodded. She thought she saw guilt flicker across his face before he laid back down on the bed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she slid off the bed. "Nat," he said thickly, "You felt so damn good."

She gave a nervous laugh and squeezed his hand, afraid of where things would go if she tried to kiss him again. "So did you," she admitted. She tucked the quilt firmly around him. "But you need your rest, and I need to get Jamie up. We'll talk about this later." She turned and left the room, leaving Remus cursing himself.

* * *

><p>Sirius awoke to the grey swirling mist that seemed to permeate every nook and cranny of the underworld. He sat up, rubbing his head and gasping when he realized how stiff his muscles had become. Rising to his knees, he looked over his shoulder and let out a triumphant laugh when he realized that he had beaten the naiad Styx. Little did he know, however, that the worst was yet to come.<p>

**I know, I know! *ducks angrily thrown objects* Don't worry, this is not the end! I just like making JK's characters suffer a little, is all. lol (*grins at all of the Natalie/Remus shippers* You're welcome! More to come!) :)**


	37. Shocking Developments

**I want to issue an apology to all of my faithful readers. There is absolutely no excuse for the long wait between chapters- unless planning my wedding counts! :D Honestly, this was one of the hardest chapters I have written so far for this story. Plenty of drama for everyone! Special heartfelt thanks to Pattie for the PM to let me know that Natalie has been missed!  
><strong>

A few days later, Natalie leaned over the fireplace and stirred the stew that was bubbling in the cauldron suspended over the flames. Dinner would be ready soon, and Remus would be home from the Weasleys' house any minute. She lifted the wooden spoon to her lips and tasted the hot liquid. It needed more salt.

She dropped the spoon back in the cauldron, but before she could turn around, she jumped as warm lips pressed into the skin at the base of her neck. Shivers went up her spine as the kisses moved up to her jaw line; she found herself tilting her head to allow him to reach the tender spot beneath her ear. His hands snaked around to encompass her waist, pulling her close.

With difficulty, she turned in his arms to face him. "Remus-" she started, but broke off when he kissed her full on the mouth. She allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the passion that flooded her veins before breaking free. "The children are here-" she protested.

Remus stroked her waist with a gentle thumb. "And?" His cheeky grin reminded Natalie suddenly, forcefully, of Sirius. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to allow herself to sink into bitter memories.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed Remus back. He responded impatiently for a few moments before coming to his senses. With a sigh of frustration, he buried his face in her shoulder. When he spoke, his breath was warm on her skin, his voice muffled. "I want you, Nat," he confessed in a whisper. He raised his head to meet her gaze. His brown eyes were troubled. "I miss him, too, but it's been over six months since-" he started, but before he could finish his thought, Ron, Hermione, and Harry trooped into the kitchen.

The two adults broke apart at the teenagers' sudden appearance. Remus met Harry's frown head on, while Natalie busied herself with filling ceramic bowls with steaming stew. She set them down on the table in front of the children and Remus before wiping her hands on her robes and leaving the kitchen. She stopped right outside the door, leaning against the cold stones and breathing deeply. She tried to collect her thoughts as the clink of spoons against bowls told her that the others had started eating.

Natalie fought the tears that were forming as she tried to calm her breathing. Remus was right- it had been several months since Sirius had died. Her time of mourning was over- she needed to move on, find someone who could be a good husband to her, and most importantly, a good father to James. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for her best friend, but why did it have to be the same man that Sirius had grown up with? A man he trusted? She felt as if she were betraying his memory by having feelings for Remus.

Suddenly, raised voices interrupted her thoughts. Harry was yelling.

"She's _Sirius' _wife!" he bellowed.

Remus answered him calmly. "She is Sirius' widow, Harry, there's a difference."

"She loved him!"

"As did I!" Remus' voice shook with emotion. "Have you forgotten, Harry, that Sirius was one of my best friends?"

"No, I haven't," Harry spat. "But apparently you have."

There was a long pause as the two men faced each other. "He's gone, Harry," Remus said finally. "It's time we all accepted it and moved on with our lives." When Harry didn't reply, Remus pushed, "Do you want Natalie to be miserable and alone the rest of her life? Because of a twist of fate no one could control?"

Harry muttered something about filling dead men's shoes that Natalie couldn't quite make out.

Remus continued, his voice suddenly cold. "What about his son? What about James? Do you want him to grow up without a father- without someone to raise him to be a good, honorable man?"

"It takes an honorable man to raise one," Harry replied.

Natalie closed her eyes in shock as a chair scraped across the flagstones, letting her know that Remus had stood to his feet. "What are you saying?" Remus bit out.

"You're spitting on his memory!"

"I- how-" Remus was at a loss for words. Natalie scurried around the corner at the sound of footsteps, slipping behind a wall tapestry. She caught a glimpse of Remus' face as he strode by, his jaw set and his features livid. Somewhere down the main hallway, the front door slammed, and Sirius' mother's portrait began screaming. Ignoring her shouted insults, Natalie hurried past her, taking the stairs two at a time and hurtling into the master bedroom. Below her, she clearly heard Hermione scolding Harry for his bold words. She threw herself onto the bed where she had slept and made love with Sirius what seemed like a lifetime ago. She hugged a pillow to her chest and closed her eyes, wishing the pain away fervently.

* * *

><p>A soft tapping at her door awoke her several hours later. She sat up, wiping her eyes, as the door opened and a sliver of light entered the room. She recognized Remus' dark outline silhouetted against the lights burning in the hallway before he stepped inside, clicking the latch shut behind him.<p>

He crossed the room and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. Natalie hadn't bothered to light any candles, and the room was dark. Remus made no move to change this- in fact, he kept his head averted from her gaze. She didn't say anything, but waited for a long time until he finally spoke. "I'm guessing you heard what was said," he said softly.

Natalie laid a hand on his cold one, noting the way he flinched when her skin touched his. "I did," she confirmed. She laughed humorlessly. "It was hard to miss, Remus."

"What do you think?" he asked her.

She paused for a moment before answering. "I think you both have a point."

"How so?"

She sat up straighter, scooting closer to him across the bed. "I will always love Sirius," she said bluntly. He flinched again at her husband's name. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you were right- Jamie needs a father, someone to be a role model for him."

"And you?" His voice quavered.

"You're my best friend," she admitted softly. "We both miss him. You of all people should understand what I'm going through." He sighed as she continued, "Of course I have feelings for you, Remus. We've been through a lot together. I just- I want to make sure this is right. You know, before I let my emotions run away with me."

Remus turned his head towards her, and although she couldn't make out his features, she knew he was staring at her. "You truly have feelings for me?" he repeated stupidly.

"Of course I do, silly." She squeezed his hand. "I've told you that."

They sat there in the oppressive dark for a long moment. Suddenly, Remus reached for her, and she allowed him to pull her close. His lips met hers again, hungrily. Natalie ran her hands through his graying hair, feeling him quiver at her touch. He wrapped an arm around her waist, rolling them over until she was pinned beneath him. He pulled away, his nose an inch from hers, breathing hard. "You're sure about this?" he asked her.

In response, she tugged at his robes, and he sat up, allowing her to undress him. She ran her fingers lightly along his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying her touch. She began trailing soft kisses along his neck, before leaning back and pulling off her own robes. "Show me how much you love me, Remus," she encouraged him softly. Without a word, he laid her back down on the bed. She gave in willingly to his shy caresses, clearing her mind of sharp memories of Sirius that threatened to overwhelm her. Where Sirius had been playful, rough, Remus was gentle and passionate. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his touch, knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

***grins hopefully* Forgive me? Of course, I know that I have completely frustrated my Natalie/Sirius shippers with this chapter, but don't worry, this story is not over yet! I pinky promise to do better with my updates from now on. Love to all of you!**


	38. The River Lethe

**Drawing near to the end, my darlings! Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

Sirius looked around as he walked towards the final obstacle standing between himself and his goal. The mist seemed to be closing in on him as he drew closer to the final river- Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness.

He reached the edge and knelt to gaze into the placid water of the slow-moving river. His face was reflected back to him, smooth and still. He remembered the story of the vain boy, Narcissus, who was turned into a flower for staring at his reflection too long, and sat back, chuckling to himself.

Suddenly, a ripple in the water caught his attention. He looked up, his eyes widening as a naked woman rose from the middle of the water, much as Styx had. However, where Styx had been terrifying in her looks, this woman was stunningly beautiful. Her dark hair, like the other naiad's, was dripping wet, and reached to her ankles. She made no move to cover her porcelain skin as she moved closer to Sirius, her footsteps sending more ripples along the surface of the water.

Sirius swallowed as he took in her full, pouting lips, and her dark eyes, framed by long lashes. He shifted his weight as he tried to ignore the attraction he felt. The dark beauty smiled at him. "Welcome, Sirius Black. I wondered when you would visit me."

He took a small step backwards. "What?"

The nymph set foot on the green grass that grew all along the embankment. She smiled at him indulgently. "All who set foot in Elysium must visit me, Sirius." When he didn't answer, she drew closer. "This river is sacred to me- all who drink of its depths will forget what they left behind."

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "I- that's just it, really. I don't want to forget what I left behind. I want to go back, you see."

The naiad shook her head, tiny water droplets sliding down her naked skin between her breasts. Sirius stared, mesmerized, as she spoke. "That's nonsense. Who wouldn't want to stay here?"

Sirius swallowed, trying desperately to remember his own name, much less Natalie's. The naiad slid closer, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "Don't you want to stay, Sirius?"

"I-" Sirius had quite forgotten where he was, or what had brought him there. He was, however, deeply aware of her closeness- and her naked body.

Lethe smiled. "Stay with me, Sirius," she pleaded, licking her lips and pressing her face close to his. "Let me show you what you could have if you stayed…" She ran a finger along the side of his face. Right before her lips met his, she whispered, "Stay here, Sirius. It's all right to forget…"

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?"<p>

The sit-down conversation she and Remus had with Harry the next evening went just as badly as Natalie had feared. Harry was red in the face and close to tears. He looked imploringly at her. "You don't mean this," he pleaded. "Didn't you care about him at all?"

"Of course I did, Harry," she said soothingly. "I loved him with all I had. But he's gone. There's nothing you nor I can do about it, love."

Harry glared at Remus. "Just because he's dead doesn't mean you have to walk in and take everything that was his."

Remus, whose jaw was clenched, answered him, trying to keep his voice calm. "That is not what I'm doing, Harry," he told him. "I don't want to take his place. I know Natalie loved him. I know I am not James' father. But I have loved Natalie for a very long time, and I believe that I can make her happy. And little Jamie needs a father figure in his life. As his godfather, that's my responsibility."

"Can't you just take care of them?" Harry sounded exhausted, and Natalie could tell the fight had gone out of him. Now he just looked- sad. "Do you have to marry her?" he pushed.

"Marrying her gives me legal rights to James," Remus explained patiently. "And it keeps Natalie an honest woman. I promise you, it has nothing to do with Sirius."

"It has everything to do with Sirius," Harry contradicted.

Natalie sighed, reaching out for Harry's hand. "Harry-"

"It just doesn't seem right!"

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what else to tell you," he said finally. "I am trying to do Sirius a favor and take care of his family now that he is gone. I think even you can agree that's what he would have wanted."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have wanted you sleeping in his bed," Harry said rudely.

Remus closed his eyes. "Harry, please try to understand," he pleaded. "I am not trying to disrespect Sirius' memory-"

"Then don't marry her!"

Natalie jumped at his tone, but Remus' jaw had set, and she knew he was finished being kind to the boy. "Harry, the decision is made," he told him firmly. "Natalie and I are trying to make things easier for you by talking about this beforehand. I'm sorry you don't agree with us. But we will do what we think is right, and you can choose to accept it or not."

Harry slumped in his chair. He looked at Natalie, tears forming in his eyes. "Do you really love Professor Lupin?" he asked her softly.

She glanced at Remus, who was watching Harry intently. "I do, Harry."

The boy looked defeated. "You'll take good care of her, then?" he shot at Remus, who nodded. Harry looked down at his lap. "I guess I can't argue with that," he muttered.

Natalie squeezed his hand. "It will be all right, Harry, I promise."

He didn't respond, only nodding at her words. At a look from Remus, she rose and followed him out of the drawing room, leaving Harry alone in the armchair.

When they got out into the hallway, Natalie turned to face her fiance. "Do you think he'll be all right?" she asked, biting her lip.

Remus pulled her into a hug. "Things will work out, darling," he assured her. "We have each other, and Jamie. Everything will turn out for the best."

Natalie nodded into his shoulder, knowing that he was right. She no longer had to face her trials alone.

* * *

><p>Sirius laid back on the soft grass, closing his eyes as the nymph Lethe's soft hands caressed his body. She was teasing him on purpose- not that he minded. As she slowly undressed him, kissing each newly exposed inch of skin, his mind turned as grey and cloudy as the mist that enveloped them. What had he come here for? He couldn't remember.<p>

The nymph slid her naked body alongside his, and he felt a shudder of lust. He wrapped his hands in her dripping wet hair and breathed deeply as she crawled on top of him. She kissed his lips. "Drink," she murmured.

"Hmm?" Sirius didn't want to open his eyes, but he did, and found himself scrambling to sit up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She smiled seductively. She was cradling river water in her hands, holding it up to his lips like an offering. "Drink, Sirius. I know you are thirsty."

Sirius eyed her warily, his senses slowly coming back to him. "Wait," he protested, his mind foggy. There was something about that water- he couldn't remember. He wasn't supposed to drink it, but why?

Suddenly, he remembered. He crawled backwards through the grass, trying to get as far from the naiad as possible. She followed determinedly, her rosy lips pouting as he refused her. "Come, Sirius," she begged. "For me? I promise, it will be worth it."

"No." Sirius stood to his feet, shaking his head to clear it of the last foggy thoughts. "I don't want that. Thanks, though."

Lethe rose to her feet, looking disappointed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm telling you to drink, Sirius," she insisted, and he noticed that her eyes had flared red, not unlike those of the other nymph he had come across. "Do as I say."

He backed up, snatching his clothes from where they lay on the grass. "I'm just going to leave, then, I think."

"You step into that river, and you will drown." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

Sirius glared at her. "Look, sweetheart, twenty years ago, I would have had no problem whatsoever shagging a pretty little thing like you here in the grass. The difference now is that I am married. And I love my wife. Enough to do everything I can to get home to her. And you won't stop me."

To his surprise, her eyes filled with tears at his words. "I was in love, too, once," she whispered. "With a mortal. I wish he had been as devoted as you are." She sniffled. "Is she good to you?"

Sirius eyed her nervously, not entirely sure that her tears weren't just a ploy. "She is," he affirmed. "And I love her. And I'm leaving." He stepped carefully into the river, wading backwards across the water as he kept his gaze trained on the crying nymph. "Well, thanks," he said awkwardly, when he reached the other side. "I….guess I'll be going, then."

He turned to walk away, and immediately tripped over something solid. Looking down, he had to grind his teeth in frustration at what he saw. It was the sphinx. "Dammit it all to hell, what do you want now?" he cried.


	39. Return to the Land of the Living

**OMG, I *cannot* believe that it has been this long since I last updated. In my defense, I married the love of my life back in December, and have been busy wrapping up university and getting ready to move to our new home. (Yes, I am moving- AGAIN lol) Please forgive me? As an attempt to reach out to those of you who have patiently waited for the next installation of Natalie's story, I will update the next chapter as well today. Just don't kill me over the events of this chapter- the story is not over yet! (I know some of you are not thrilled with the Remus updates- while others are dancing for joy) ;-)**

Natalie's shrieks of laughter mingled with those of Remus and her son as they played in the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She was trying to make a cake for Harry's seventeenth birthday, and was failing miserably. She most likely would have been successful, if Remus hadn't been chasing her around the room with a spoon covered in vanilla icing.

"Remus!" she cried, gasping with laughter as he pinned her against the long wooden table. "Don't!"

He laughed with abandon as he trapped her with his body weight, leaning in close so that she couldn't get her hands between them to push him away. "Don't be foolish, Nat," he chided her. His playfulness was new to Natalie- he had always been serious and straight-forward. But since that night six months ago when he confessed his feelings for her, it was as if she was seeing a whole new side of his personality- one that she enjoyed. "You can't possibly expect Harry to eat a cake when you haven't taste tested it first!" he pointed out.

She giggled breathlessly, struggling to get enough leverage to shove him in the chest. It was close to the full moon, and he was strong and lithe, smirking as he held her down easily. "Don't you dare," she warned him.

Grinning, he smeared some of the icing along her lips, leaning in to lick it slowly off of her mouth. Natalie shivered. Remus chuckled, feeling her response, and proceeded to swipe a line of icing along her neck, switching his tongue's ministrations there. She gasped and tugged at his hair. "Remus," she protested, but it came out more as a groan than a reprimand.

He moved back up to capture her mouth with his. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "So much, Nat."

She sighed. "I love you, too," she told him honestly, taking the opportunity to steal the spoon from his grip and swipe at his hair. He let out a growl of surprise and wrapped his hand around her wrist, twisting it gently until she dropped the spoon. She laughed against his mouth as he pushed her gently, leaning her backwards until she gave in and let him pick her up and place her on the table. He crawled on top of her, pressing his body weight into her. Kissing her neck, he tangled his hands in her hair and sighed deeply. "I couldn't ask for anything more," he confessed, biting gently at the sensitive skin of her collarbone. "You make me so happy, Natalie."

She titled her head back and enjoyed his attentions. "Mmmm, Remus. You are far too good to me."

They resumed kissing until Natalie noticed something was wrong. "My cake!" she shrieked, pushing Remus off of her and hurrying over to the oven to pull the door open. Remus laughed as he sat up, his chuckle quickly turning into a cough as smoke filled the room. Natalie turned around and plopped the cake pan down onto the table with a frown. "Thank you very much, Mr. Lupin," she scolded. "Now it's ruined."

Remus bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing, but failed miserably. The pan was filled with a hardened, black lump. It did not at all resemble a cake. Natalie scowled. "You make it, then, if it's so funny," she challenged.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Molly's coming over for the party tonight. You know you will make her day if you ask her to whip you up a dessert."

Glaring at him, Natalie turned and moved towards the fire to Floo Mrs. Weasley. Remus grinned and picked Jamie up from his high chair. "Harry's going to have the best birthday ever," he promised. "We all need some happiness in our lives." Jamie laughed and swiped at his face. "Dada."

Remus shook his head. Jamie's name for him had been the little boy's first word, and although Remus had accepted responsibility for the child, he still could not accept his new title in good faith. "No, I'm not Dada. Sirius is Dada. I'm Remus. Your godfather."

James stuck his fist in his mouth and considered him. Finally, he pulled his hand out with a _pop_ and grinned toothily. "Dada."

Remus chuckled. "All right, all right, I give in. For now." He kissed Jamie's forehead. "One day you have to learn, though, you hear me?" He placed the struggling boy down on the floor and stood to see Natalie smiling at him. "What?"

She stepped closer, her closeness making his throat close up. "I love you," was all she said, stroking his cheek.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. "Mmm," was all he said. When he opened his eyes again, he smirked. Before she could ask a question, he scooped her up into his arms. "Is Molly making the cake?"

Natalie nodded.

"Jamie can entertain himself for a few minutes, right?" At Natalie's smile, he kissed her nose and carried her up to the bedroom. "I love you, too," he whispered, as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Sirius glared at the sphinx sitting primly at his feet. "What now?" he cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.<p>

The sphinx gave him a long-suffering look. "I have come to escort you back to the land of the living."

Sirius chewed on his lip guiltily, suddenly ashamed of his outburst. "Oh. Well, thanks," he said awkwardly.

The sphinx sighed. "Come," she instructed, turning and walking further away from the River Lethe. The nymph's cries could still be heard over the gurgling river, and Sirius scratched his head. "Is she gonna be alright?" he asked.

The sphinx _hmph_ed in reply. Sirius got the distinct feeling that the nymphs and the sphinx had a rather strained relationship.

After what seemed like an eternal walk, the sphinx came to a halt, stopping so suddenly that Sirius only barely managed to avoid tripping over her. "Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed, aggravated. This creature would be the end of him, he thought.

"You are free, Sirius Black." The sphinx sat back on her hind legs, curling her tail neatly around her front paws. "You have completed the challenge, and may now return to the land of the living, as promised."

"Just like that?" Sirius' dealings with magical creatures (especially this particular sphinx) had convinced him of their untrustworthiness. He frowned. "What's the catch?"

His answer was another sigh. "You want to return to your wife, do you not?" When he nodded, she continued, "Then, go."

Sirius tossed an uneasy glance over his shoulder. "Somehow I doubt it is that easy."

When the sphinx raised an eyebrow, Sirius knew he was testing her patience. "You have been granted fifty years, Sirius. Use them well. You have earned them."

"Fifty? How do I know-?"

"You will not return to the land of the dead until the appointed time," the sphinx assured him, clearly anxious for him to leave. "The fifty years have been promised by Hades himself. He does not take such promises lightly. Don't waste this gift, Sirius."

He nodded, now wanting more than anything to be on his way. "How do I-?"

"Keep walking," she instructed. "You will come to the land of the living. You will know it when you get there. But Sirius- a word of advice. Life has continued while you were gone, and time in the underworld moves at a much slower pace than it does above us. Things will have changed. Your challenges do not end here."

Sirius frowned. "What do you mean?" He paused, absorbing her words. "So, it won't be the same as when I left?"

"Your wife has been aware of your death for quite some time, Sirius." The sphinx watched him through narrowed eyes. "Prepare for her reaction when you re-appear in her world. Your son has grown since you saw him last. As I have said, your challenges do not end here."

Sirius shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean? I hate it when you talk to me in riddles."

"Begone, Sirius," she replied tartly. "Time is flying by above us. Do not waste another day of your life with your family."

Sirius nodded, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. "Alright. Er- thanks, I guess."

The sphinx simply nodded in acknowledgment before turning and walking back towards the river Lethe. Sirius took a deep breath and took the final steps on his journey home.

**Click on over to the next chapter. Love and kisses to every single one of you!**


	40. Back from the Dead

**Hello, darlings! This is the second chapter I have uploaded today (I'm trying to earn brownie points after vanishing off of the face of the earth for several weeks)- if you've been following the story, please check out chapter 39 first! :-)**

_Ding-dong_.

Natalie rolled her eyes as someone rang the doorbell, causing the portrait of Sirius' mother to begin screaming. James, perched in the high chair Remus had made for him, began to cry at the sound. Placing his pudgy hands over his ears, he wailed at the top of his lungs, frightened by the loud noise.

Natalie turned around from where she sat beside him to look at her husband. "Remus, go shut her up, will you? I wish they wouldn't ring that doorbell, they should know better." She blinked in surprise when James threw a carrot at her face angrily.

Remus chuckled, rising from his chair and placing his book upside-down on the table to mark his place. "All right, all right," he said. "I'll take care of it." He disappeared around the corner, and Natalie turned to James. "We do not throw things," she told him firmly, rapping him on the hand, and he began to cry again. She relented. "Darling, it's all right. It's okay. It's just the mean lady in the picture. Remus will fix it. He'll make her go away."

As soon as she said this, the screaming ceased. Remus had managed to close the curtains that hid the portrait from sight. As she stroked her little boy's black hair, she wondered who in the world would have rung the doorbell. Voldemort had been defeated over a year ago, and the Order had since dissolved. Besides, the house was Unplottable by anyone except those who already knew who it was. She scowled. It had better not be Snape, here to irritate her again.

She heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. When no one said anything, she called over her shoulder, "Well? Who was it?"

A voice called her name, a deep, husky voice- a voice she would know anywhere. "Natalie."

Her heart stopped.

"Dada!" James cried happily, waving a carrot around excitedly. She knew Remus had joined him in the doorway- Jamie couldn't possibly remember his father.

She turned around. Sirius' tall frame filled the whole doorway. He looked exactly the same as he had when he left- his black hair framed his handsome features elegantly, and the scratch on his nose from where James' fingernails had caught him that day over a year ago was still there. Natalie couldn't breathe.

Sirius took a hesitant step towards her and stopped. "Natalie," he repeated. His voice was full of emotion.

She rose slowly, unaware that Remus had disappeared. She stared at the man before her, not comprehending what she was seeing. "Sirius," she breathed. "How-? I'm seeing things." She knew it- she had finally gone mad with grief. Her voice broke.

He shook his head. "No, darling, you're not. I promise. It's me. I'm here."

She swallowed, stepping towards him cautiously. Behind her, Jamie had fallen silent, as if aware of the importance of what was happening. When she was an arm's length away, she stopped, afraid that if she moved any closer he would disappear. Surely he was a figment of her imagination.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Sirius reached forward and took hold of her wrist, bringing her hand up to cradle his cheek. When she touched his warm skin, felt his face, her hand began to tremble. "It is you," she whispered. She started to cry.

Sirius stepped closer and gathered her into his arms, hugging her close and kissing her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could, half afraid that she would wake up and realize that this was all a dream. But it wasn't.

Sirius Black was back from the dead.

Natalie wasn't sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace. All she knew was that her heart was soaring.

James had stared, wide-eyed, at Sirius when his father picked him up from his high chair. Unsure about this tall stranger, he had screwed his face up as if to cry, choosing instead to begin babbling when Sirius kissed his nose. "Dada," he said. Sirius grinned. "Mama. Carrow." He waved a carrot in his pudgy fist. "Wan' a carrow?"

Sirius threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter. "I missed you, scamp," he told his son, who was now gnawing on the carrot, drool spilling onto the front of his father's robes. Sirius didn't seem to notice. He kissed James' forehead, setting him down on the floor, watching him run clumsily over to the miniature cauldron Ginny had given him for his first birthday and throw the carrot inside. Picking up a toy wand, he pretended to stir his imaginary soup. Natalie couldn't help but smile.

Sirius watched his son for a moment, pride evident on his face, before turning to Natalie. Taking her hands in his, he said, "I missed you so much."

"What happened?" she asked. "I thought you were dead." She had to bite her lip to stop her chin from quivering at the last word.

"I was," he told her, and proceeded to relay the story of how he had travelled through Elysium to earn the chance to come back. Natalie listened quietly. When he finished, she stroked a strand of black hair from his forehead. "I knew you would come home," she said. "Sirius-"

"I love you," he told her, touching his forehead to hers. He took a deep breath. "And I swear to God, Natalie, I am never leaving your side again. You or Jamie. I couldn't lose you like that a second time."

Natalie knew she had to tell him, had to be honest, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with him again, as if the last year had never happened. She didn't know how to say it, so she laid her head on his shoulder instead, still holding his hand. "I love you, too," she whispered. When he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back and kissing her softly, she threw caution to the winds. Crawling onto his lap, she returned his kiss passionately, knowing that this might be the last time she ever felt his touch. She didn't stop him when his hand slid up her thigh under her robes as he groaned and kissed her hungrily. Instead, she allowed him to claim her again, as if he had never left. She closed her eyes and welcomed his embrace, trying not to think about how the news would hurt him…


	41. A Final Confrontation

**Prepare yourselves for Sirius' temper! :D Just a warning, there is some strong language here. Enjoy!**

"Sirius, we need to talk." Remus' voice reached his ears as he climbed the staircase, whistling happily at the joyful reunion he and his wife had just shared. He looked up to see his best friend standing at the door to the drawing room, half-hidden in shadow.

"Moony!" he cried, grinning. "What do you think you're doing, eh? Hiding in doorways?"

"I mean it." Sirius frowned. Remus was always too serious- he tended to over-rationalize everything. He was sure this had something to do with advice on how to help Natalie and Jamie get used to his presence again. He shrugged. "Okay." He followed Remus into the drawing room, where his best friend turned to face him, frowning.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering why Remus looked so upset.

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I take it Natalie didn't tell you, then."

"Tell me what?" Sirius' curiosity was piqued.

Remus bit his lip. "I have to be honest with you."

Sirius sighed. "Just spit it out, mate. I haven't seen either of you in over a year- I want to spend time with you, not play mind-games. You're not a sphinx."

Remus wrinkled his brow at the reference that he didn't understand. "You probably won't want to see me after this," he muttered.

"Just tell me already," he snapped. Sirius' patience was wearing thin. Remus never beat around the bush like this.

"Natalie and I- we're married, Sirius."

Sirius felt his chest constrict. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. "What?"

Remus frowned. "I- I married her."

Sirius shook his head. "She's already married. She's my wife. What are you talking about?"

"You were dead, Sirius," Remus explained, looking distraught. "You were gone for over a year!"

Sirius took a step back from his friend, shaking his head. "You- are you kidding me?"

Remus shook his head. "I wish I was."

The two men stood there, facing each other, for several minutes. Sirius' face was beginning to turn red, and he was grinding his teeth. "You're supposed to be my friend!" he spat angrily. "How- how could you do this to me? How could you betray me like that?"

"You were dead!" Remus repeated. "If I'd known you were coming back, I wouldn't've-"

Sirius cut him off. "When did this happen?"

Remus closed his eyes. "Almost six months ago," he admitted finally.

Sirius stared at him. Finally, he spoke. "You- and Natalie- you've been fucking my wife for six months?!"

Remus' eyes flew open. "Sirius, don't talk like that! You were dead," he pleaded. "Sirius, I mean it- I love her-"

That was the wrong thing to say. Remus saw stars as Sirius' fist connected with his face. His head flew back and hit the wall, and he slid to the floor, holding a shaking hand up to his broken nose.

Sirius stood over him, his face livid. "Fuck you, Remus," he said clearly, his voice shaking with barely controlled rage. "Get the hell out of my house. Both of you. I don't ever want to see either one of you again. I mean it. You're not my friend." He stalked out of the room, leaving Remus to try to staunch the blood pouring from his nose while wondering if that could be considered Sirius taking it well. At least he hadn't killed him.

* * *

><p>Natalie, still flushed from Sirius' lovemaking, heard raised voices and then a door slamming. She figured Remus must have told him. She bit her lip. Was what she had just done with Sirius cheating? Or was he her husband? She was so confused, and she loved them both, although in different ways. What was going to happen now? She hid her face in her hands, ignoring Jamie's attempts to get her to eat the imaginary cake he had made for her. She was glad Sirius was back, but everything was so complicated now.<p>

She gathered Jamie into her arms and climbed the stairs, not entirely sure of what she would find when she got upstairs. She heard movement in the drawing room, and peeked inside. When she saw the blood all over the carpet, she gasped. Remus looked up from his position on the floor, still holding his nose. "Id's okay, Nad," he said thickly. "'E's mad. But I deserbed id."

She knelt beside him, leaving Jamie to putter around the room, exclaiming over shiny objects on the shelves. "He hit you?" she asked. When he nodded, she pulled at his wrist. "Let me see," she insisted, trying to pull his hand away. He shook his head. "I'm alrid," he insisted. "I shoulda known he'd be mad." He frowned. "He told me to ged oud."

"You're not going anywhere," Natalie said firmly. "He's just upset. Give him some time."

"He told you to ged oud, doo." Remus looked more upset by this than at his own banishment.

She sat back on her heels. "What?" When Remus nodded, she stood, clenching her hands into fists. "That's ridiculous. What about James?"

Remus shrugged.

"Stay here," she snapped, whipping through the doorway and down the hall. When she reached the guest bedroom, she noticed that the door was closed. Of course Sirius wouldn't want to be in the master bedroom right now.

She knocked loudly. "Sirius, open the door."

"Fuck you," was his clear reply.

Natalie felt her blood begin to boil. How dare he talk to her like that? It wasn't like she had cheated on him. He was dead. And how could he have hit poor Remus- his best friend of over twenty years? She kicked the door furiously. "Open the damn door!" she called angrily.

"No!"

She rolled her eyes, thinking of how it would be when James reached his teenage years, if this was how his father was going to act. "I mean it!"

Sirius didn't answer. Remus had emerged into the hallway, his robes stained scarlet with blood, holding Jamie. "Nat, leave him be," he begged her. His nose had finally stopped bleeding, but it was crooked on his face.

"No! This is ridiculous. He can't act like this. I won't let him act like this!" She resumed pounding fiercely on the door.

"I told you to get out of my house," Sirius snarled from the other side.

Natalie frowned. She reached for the set of keys at her waist and searched through them, inserting the right one into the lock. Wizards were so reliant on magic, she thought. She knew Sirius had jinxed the door against the Alohomora charm, but he- being a pure-blood- would not have thought to prevent her from gaining access in a Muggle way.

The lock clicked open and she pushed the door in. Sirius jumped to his feet from where he had been sitting by the fire. "What are you doing?" he yelped.

"You're being childish," Natalie informed him. "We didn't do any of this to hurt you. Remus was only trying to help."

Sirius muttered something about where Remus could shove his help.

Natalie spun on her heel, stalking over to Remus, whose eyes widened in the fear that she would drag him into the room. Instead, she pulled James from his arms and stomped back into the bedroom. He had begun to scream and cry at the sound of yelling. She walked over to Sirius and held James out to him. "Look what you've done!" she cried. James bawled louder. "Look at your son, Sirius! Think about where he would be if it wasn't for Remus. We would be on the street. Do you understand that? Do you realize what would have happened if Harry and Remus hadn't provided for your widow and your son?!"

"He didn't have to marry you," Sirius spat, his black hair falling into his eyes as he crossed his arms obstinately. Natalie was strongly reminded of the way Harry had looked the day she and Remus had told him of their engagement.

"I loved you," Natalie screamed, pleading with her husband to understand what had happened while he was gone. James had buried his head in her shoulder and was hiccupping. "I grieved for you, Sirius. I didn't leave the room, I didn't eat, all I did was sit around and cry all day because I had lost you! It took me three months before I could even look at my son again, because he looks exactly like you! Remus gave me time to mourn- to come to grips with losing you- before he said one word to me about how he felt. And he made sure that Jamie calls him Remus- he knows who his father is." She started to cry. "Don't you understand? Don't you see how much I missed you?"

"All I see is a wife who abandoned me for my best friend," Sirius said cruelly.

"You abandoned me!"

"I did not!" Sirius was furious. "I did everything I could- I bargained everything I had for the chance to come home and be with you again. And I walk in the door to find that my best friend is shagging my wife and raising my son!" He took a deep breath, suddenly looking very sad. "And there's no point in offing myself- I made a deal. I'm here for another fifty years. But I'll be damned if I spend that time with an unfaithful wife and a backstabbing friend!"

Natalie began to sob, great gasps of pain that she couldn't control. Remus entered the room, taking James from her and wrapping an arm around her. "Nat, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Breathe."

Sirius stalked to the window, where he stood, blindly staring at the street below to avoid having to watch the scene before him. He felt as if his heart had been wrenched out of his chest and stomped on. He had sacrificed everything- he had given up a chance to be with James and Lily again- for her. Now what did he have?

Remus finally spoke up, his prematurely lined face looking even older than usual. "Sirius, you can't do this to her! Hasn't she suffered enough? Look at her-"

"She deserves it," Sirius said cruelly.

Remus stepped towards him. "No, she doesn't. I can't tell you how many nights I've lain in bed, pretending to be asleep, while she cried over you. She tries to act as if she has moved on, but I promise you, she hasn't. I'll be honest- I have loved Natalie from the day that I met her. And even though she agreed to marry me- goddammit, Sirius, I know that she still loves you. If you'll recall, she's already chosen you over me once. I know she will again, and I am prepared to let her do so. If she wants a divorce, I will give her one. Because all I have ever wanted is for her to be happy. And if you're the one who can do that for her, then I want her to be with you. I won't stand in her way." He looked at his friend coolly, his pain evident in his eyes. "Sirius, don't blame her. It's my fault. Everything's my fault."

Natalie shook her head, stepping towards him. "No, Remus, don't say that. I married you because I care about you. Don't think-"

Remus cut her off with a sad smile. "I know you care about me, Nat. But you've never loved me. Not the way you love Sirius." He held her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "It's okay, darling."

Sirius hadn't moved from his spot at the window, and he looked on as Natalie bit her lip, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you," she told Remus, her voice shaking.

He stroked her hair. "I know." When she started to cry again, he drew her into his arms. "It's okay, Nat. This is the way it needs to be. I understand." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she choked out.

"Wait." The couple turned at the sound of Sirius' voice. He was staring at them, as if this was the first time he was really seeing them. He opened his mouth, closing it again before finally managing to speak. "Remus- I can't- I didn't-" Finally he said simply, "You never said anything…"

Remus met his gaze. "You spent twelve years in Azkaban, Padfoot- who was I to deny you a chance at happiness?"

Sirius didn't seem to know what to say.

"Remus-" Natalie started, but he shook his head. "I'll be in the drawing room," he said calmly. "You two need to work this out." He grabbed Natalie's hands in his. "You need to save your marriage."

"Which one?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

A half-smile crossed her friend's face briefly. "The real one." He walked out, picking James up and closing the door behind him.

Natalie and Sirius faced each other, and it seemed as if there was more than just the length of the room between them. An entire year stretched in between. Natalie wasn't sure how to cross that gulf.

Sirius walked back over to his armchair and sat down. "What do we do?" he asked, giving Natalie a sad smile. His black eyes were conflicted, and she could see the haunted look in them that he had had when he first returned from Azkaban.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know," she said honestly.

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes, until Sirius spoke up. "Do you love him, Natalie?"

She bit her lip. Sirius looked at her steadily as she debated her answer. "I do," she said slowly, and he dropped his head into his hands. She walked over and knelt at his feet, laying a comforting hand on his knee. "But not the same way I love you." He looked up, confused. "He's my best friend, Sirius," she explained. "And yours. He stepped up to take care of me and help raise Jamie when you were gone. He's a good man." She squeezed his leg. "But he's not you." When he met her gaze again, she smiled. "I love you, you know. All this time- I never stopped loving you."

She was surprised to see a tear slide down his cheek. "I love you, too, Natalie," he whispered. "I missed you so much." He leaned forward and pulled her into his lap. Once she was settled, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her heart raced when she leaned her head on his shoulder, her nose touching the bare skin of his neck, and she recognized the smell of his sweat. She closed her eyes. This was where she belonged.

**No, it's not over yet, chickadees. A few more chapters to go. I am struggling with the best way to wrap this fic up, which is why I have been so unexcusably sloppy on updates. Suggestions and requests are appreciated- this fic is for YOU! -Khaemera**


	42. Another Rainy Evening

**Thanks to Pattie and valleydew, who have been faithful readers (and reviewers) for a very long time. It means a lot that you all haven't lost interest in this story, even though I am horrible at updating. But I have good news! Taking your reviews and suggestions into consideration, I have finally finished this story. The final chapter will come in the next day or so. Until then, here is a treat to keep you occupied!(Yes, yes, I know it's short!)  
><strong>

Later, Natalie entered the drawing room to find Remus sitting in one of the old armchairs, staring blankly out the window. Raindrops pelted the glass as thunder rolled overhead. He had healed his nose, but crimson blood still stained the front of his robes. He was absent-mindedly playing with something in his hand. As she drew closer, she realized it was his wedding ring.

He looked up as her robes rustled. His hand clenched around the wedding band, and he stared at her without speaking. Finally, she broke the silence. "Remus, I don't know what to say."

He smiled sadly, his knuckles white as he held his ring in his fist. "You don't have to say anything, Natalie," he told her bluntly.

She crossed the room to stand beside him. She reached out and laid a tentative hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," was all she could say, but she put everything into those two words- the pain, the sorrow, the grief- and the love that she would always feel for him. When his brown eyes met hers, she knew he understood.

He reached up and placed his hand on hers. "Me, too," he whispered. Turning her hand over in his, he slowly spread out her fingers, dropping his wedding ring onto the flat plane of her palm. The metal was still warm from his skin. His lip trembled as he closed her hand over it, and she saw the grief in his eyes as he looked at her. "You know I am always here for my godson," he told her, and he looked away when she smiled. He stood to his feet, still avoiding her gaze, and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm leaving, Nat," he told her, staring at the floor. "I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I'll sign anything you like to finalize the divorce." He ignored the way her breath caught at the last word. He sighed. "It has to be this way," he said, more to convince himself than reassure her. Before Natalie could figure out the words to say, he had crossed the room and disappeared.

And Natalie realized, with a sinking feeling, that he hadn't said anything about being there for _her_ any longer.

**Natalie/Remus shippers, please don't kill me! Remember, there ****_is_**** a final chapter coming, in the form of an Epilogue. Keep your eyes open, and I will see you again very *very* soon! **


	43. Epilogue: Resolutions & A Happy Ending

**Here it is, lovelies. After a year of hard work, my very first attempt at a fanfic is complete. Love and kisses to Adi, whose friendship and encouragement convinced me to begin this journey, and who kept me going! Thanks to my special reviewers, especially Pattie and valleydew, who commented often and reminded me that people still cared about this story even when I abandoned it for embarassingly long periods of time. This story has accompanied me through a trip to England to see the backdrop of the wonderful series that inspired me to write this fic, as well as my final year in college, a move, and a marriage to the love of my life! I feel like I have come just as far as Natalie in all this time. It breaks my heart to say good bye to this story, but I hope that this ending makes all of you, my darling readers, happy! Please review and let me know how you feel to say goodbye to Natalie and her family!**

TWO YEARS LATER

"Ginny, will you take Jamie into another room? I can't make dinner with him clinging to my skirts like this." Natalie huffed, trying to pry her son's pudgy fingers from the folds of her robes. Ginny laughed and led the little boy into the drawing room at Grimmauld Place to play with his building blocks.

Natalie leaned over the cauldron that was bubbling over the flames in the grate and breathed in deeply.

"Smells good."

Natalie spun around to come face to face with her husband, his black eyes laughing as he grinned at her cheekily. "Did I spook you, Nat? My apologies."

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Not now, Sirius. They'll be here any minute, and I still have to set the table."

With an impatient flick of his wand, Sirius sent dishes flying from the cupboards to land neatly on the long wooden table. "Done." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his warm chest. "Give me a kiss, sweetheart."

Natalie giggled and granted him a swift peck on the cheek. "There. Now let me go."

"Mm-mm," Sirius murmured, tightening his grip. "Not good enough."

Before she could get out a saucy reply, the doorbell rang. "That's them," she said unnecessarily, twisting out of her husband's grip and removing her apron swiftly.

Moments later, Ginny led their guests into the kitchen, Jamie perched on her hip. "Harry's right behind us," she informed Natalie, placing Jamie into his chair at the table, where he would be next to his father's elbow during the meal.

Natalie nodded. "Thanks, Ginny." She turned to her guests, addressing the woman first. "Tonks, so good to see you again."

Remus' young wife was dressed in a pretty white sundress, having transformed her looks into that of a leggy blonde for the day. "Hey, Nat." She wrinkled her nose appreciably. "Something smells wicked. Stew?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes, Molly sent the kidneys and onions over this morning. I hope you like it." She cooed at the tiny bundle cradled in Tonks' arms. "Well, hello, Teddy. My, you're getting so big." The newborn simply yawned and waved his tiny fists, ignoring her attentions. Natalie couldn't help but smile, reminded of Jamie.

Harry appeared in the kitchen and helped his wife get Tonks and the baby settled. Natalie turned to face Remus. "Hello," she said uncertainly. Two years had passed since he had walked out of the manor, and while he had maintained contact with the family in the meantime, their relationship was not what it had once been.

Remus refused to meet her eyes. "Hello, Natalie." He never used her nickname anymore.

Sirius appeared at her elbow. "Remus." Natalie could feel the barely concealed anger coming off of him in waves. Time had done nothing to dispel the bad feelings between the two men.

Remus nodded curtly at his old friend. "Sirius."

"Nat, I think we need to serve the stew now. It smells like it might burn the bottom of the cauldron if we don't," Ginny called.

Natalie stepped away from the unspoken confrontation. "I'm coming."

Dinner was a silent affair, the only sounds those of Jamie babbling to his father about the castle he had built with his blocks, and Teddy's nasally cries. Natalie focused on her plate, pushing her food around with her fork, while Remus and Sirius eyed each other warily.

Finally, Harry had had enough. "This is so stupid!" he burst out, slamming his fork down onto his plate. Ginny jumped, reaching out for his hand automatically. "Harry-" she started.

"You two have been friends for twenty years!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his knife at Remus and Sirius accusingly. "And if it wasn't for Remus," he continued, turning to glare at Natalie, "You and Sirius would never have met! How can you all just sit here and act like strangers?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "That's enough, Harry."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sirius!" Harry yelled, visibly upset. His green eyes were flashing. "You can't just tell me to be quiet anymore. Besides, you're the one who's acting childish!"

"Harry, please," Ginny started again, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"This is none of your business, Harry," he said curtly.

"It's been two years! Remus and Tonks are married now, and they have Teddy! Don't you remember how happy you were when you and Nat got married? When Jamie was born? Everyone has moved on!"

Jamie looked up at his name. "Harry, are you mad at me?"

Harry's face softened, and he looked down at the little boy. "No, Jamie. I could never be mad at you."

"Remus is my godfather," the little boy stated, stabbing at his onions with a fork, completely unaware of the tension around the table. "Mommy says he took care of me when Daddy had to go away."

"But Daddy came home, didn't I, scamp?" Sirius interjected quickly.

Jamie nodded. "Mm-hmm. 'Cause you love me and Mommy. But Remus loves me and Mommy, too."

Natalie flushed, looking down at her plate in embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other women doing the same. _How awful this must be for poor Tonks!_ she thought.

"Daddy," Jamie said innocently, looking up at his father, who was trying desperately to keep from grinding his teeth. "If Remus is my godfather, is Teddy my brother? 'Cause I want a little brother. I want us all to live in a big big house, 'cause we're a family. Right?"

Sirius gazed down at his son and realized suddenly that sometimes, out of the mouths of babes, a seemingly impossible situation could be resolved. He felt his anger melt away as he looked into his son's eyes. "You're right, Jamie," he agreed finally, risking a glance at his old friend at the far end of the table. "Of course you are. Daddy forgot. Sometimes families get mad at each other, but that doesn't mean that they're not family anymore. Because families forgive each other when they are wrong. Right, Remus?"

Remus met his eyes across the table and gave him a small smile. "I think so, Sirius."

Jamie laughed loudly and spilled his pumpkin juice. While Natalie hurriedly mopped it up with a napkin, he grinned toothily at his father. "You and Mommy forgaveded me when I drew on Grandma Walburga's picture with my crayons."

Everyone laughed. Sirius smiled at his wife, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. She squeezed back, her eyes dancing.

Later, as everyone prepared to leave, Sirius pulled Remus into the sitting room. Tonks didn't notice, absorbed with pulling her cloak around her shoulders and chatting with Natalie as they bundled Teddy up in his carrier.

When they were inside, Sirius bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Remus," he said finally. "I had no right to be angry with you at all. And I'm sorry that it took two years for my son to point out the obvious to me."

Remus chuckled. "Not at all, Padfoot," he replied, using Sirius' nickname- something he hadn't done since Sirius had returned from Elysium. "I'm sorry I got in the way." He paused. "I really should thank you. Tonks is perfect, Sirius. I love her and Teddy so much. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have hung around you and Nat and made myself miserable for the rest of my life, wishing for something that could never be."

Sirius laughed out loud. "Thanks, Moony, now I feel like an ass."

Remus joined him as Natalie entered the room. "Remus? Tonks is waiting. I hope you two have managed to patch things up."

"We have," Remus assured her. He stepped forward and took her hands carefully in his. "Can we do the same?"

She beamed at him. "Of course. I'm sorry I hurt you, Remus. Truly."

He just smiled. "What's done is done. What matters now is that we are all friends again." He squeezed her hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a family to escort home before dark." He said goodbye and left the room in a swirl of robes.

Natalie turned to her husband. "Is everything all right?"

Sirius smiled and drew her close for a passionate kiss. "It is."

She giggled into his chest. "Good, because Tonks and I made plans for dinner next week, too."

Sirius barked with laughter. Reaching down, he placed a finger under his wife's chin and tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, Nat," he said simply. "I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, too," she replied.

They both jumped at the sound of something crashing in the other room. "Jamie," they said together.

"That had better not be my mother's china witch collection," Sirius warned her.

"Oh, dear God, I hope it is," Natalie sighed. "They're so ugly!"

Sirius let out a choked noise. Laughing, Natalie wriggled out of her husband's grasp and ran down the hallway, Sirius right behind her. He caught her at the door and pushed her against the wall for an enthusiastic kiss. As she sighed and leaned into him, they were interrupted by a loud call. "Mommy!"

Natalie giggled. "Let's go see what our little Marauder has gotten into now," she said, pulling her husband by the hand. Sirius obeyed, laughing.

Life was good.

**Please review and tell me if this ending wraps this story up in a satisfactory and believeable way. I hope it is all you wished for! If you are interested in reading more of my work, I am sketching out a draft for a romance starring Sirius' younger brother, Regulus Black. I first started writing about Regulus in For the Love of Grace (which now has a second part, something I never planned on!), and I am excited to start a new fic with him. If you want a say in the main OC's name (which I am struggling with), please visit my profile and vote for one of the names in the poll. Thanks again for sticking with me through this long adventure, and I hope you walk away feeling that you have read something worthwhile! XOXO -Alex**


End file.
